


Mates

by Foreverours



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama, Heat/rut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg-eventually, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 53,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverours/pseuds/Foreverours
Summary: The moment he walked out on the pitch, he knew something was wrong. There was a sweetness in the air, familiar and new. It was so strong, so enticing.It pulled something dark in him at the surface. Something that had been sleeping in him. Now it wanted free. Free to take a sniff of the scent. To taste it. He groaned looking everywhere frequently trying to locate it. He knew it wasn’t just in the air, it was coming off someone.Then he found it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> . Heyyy I’m back. Omg! I can’t believe its been over a year since the last time I’ve been here. I had to leave for awhile because of some important family matters, but I’m so happy to be finally back. I missed this place so much, I have so many catching up to do, between reading and continuing some of my stories. But I’ve been working on some new AU since the day I left but wasn’t sure if I would ever publish it here, then I saw some doing it. Its an Alpha/Beta/Omega type of dynamis.  
>  Anyway I hope you will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

 

                                         Chapter 1: Leo

 

From the moment he woke up, Leo knew something was terribly wrong. His head was pounding, heart beats going crazy inside his chest. He felt dizzy, the ceiling blurring and moving in front of his eyes. He realized he was panting, sounding like he ran the marathon-two times. He tried to move but his limbs felt heavy and slow. His body felt like he was been crushed by a giant brick. He blinded searched for the bottle of water he put on his nightstand the night before, using the little bit of strength he had. He finished the whole bottle, pleasing his thirst a little bit. He couldn’t move further much less walk down the stairs to the kitchen. Everything hurt. He was so tired despite sleepy early last night. But at this moment sleeping seemed a better and less painful prospect than staying awake for this.

It took him an hour to go under, sleep swallowing him like a dark hole. A hole he happily welcomed.

When he emerged again, he still felt under, body buzzing with the aftershock of this morning.   
His muscles complained as he stretched himself. He felt sore and without even having to touch his skin he knew he was burning.

"Shit!" He cursed running a hand inside his sweat drenched hair.

He took a long cold shower, letting the water massage his muscles to wake them up and cool down the temperature of his body. He pulled on simple sweatpants, staying shirtless before he went downstairs to the kitchen to take his breakfast. After a few minutes, he watched the amount of food on the table. He had training, it was recommended to avoid eating too much fat but he felt weak and everything seemed so appetizing.

He had barely finished, licking the jam from his fingers when the doorbell rang. He put away the leftovers-not much in the fridge before he answered the door.

 

"You are not ready yet?" Luis exclaimed taking a look at his attire.

 

"I didn’t hear the alarm "

 

Luis stayed in the living room while Leo went to change his clothes and gather his things.

 

 

"Leo, hey buddy"

 

The Argentinean barely heard him, his head leaning against the door of the car, his face turned towards the opened window. The fresh air felt heavenly good on his feverish body. He was getting better and better, even if the training could be a real nightmare.

 

"Leo!"

 

He jerked away from the window barely avoiding banging his forehead against the door. He turned his attention back to his friend, who was staring at him with a frown; one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding the gourd outstretched towards him.

 

"No thanks" Leo politely declined forcing himself not to squeak at the idea of swallowing anything bitter at the moment.

 

His refusal deepened the wrinkle between the Uruguayan eyebrows. He continued to alternate his gaze between the road and his passenger.

 

"Since when tea is a no for you?"

 

Leo suspected that it was unusual for him to refuse to share their famous tea.

 

"You're okay?" Luis asked, looking worried

 

Leo opened his mouth to explain, surprised that his friend still didn’t understand himself when a large stream of air entered through the window.

 

To his credit, Luis tried to stay stoic, calm. But small gestures do not escape Leo. The hands clenched around the steering wheel so strongly that they became white. The jaw clenched, his chest trembling under the slight grunt. "Leo ..." his voice had become so hoarse that Leo winced  He folded his arms around his chest, plastering himself even more to the door. Leo wasn’t afraid of him but his reaction was completely justified. "I'm fine" "It's not..." "I’m fine." Leo insisted. "I have one more week left." Luis looked at him unconvinced, a disapproving look on his face. "I can manage, I assure you"   Leo was used to physical contact: hugs from everyone at anytime, the pinches of cheeks, hair ruffling. And it didn’t bother him. But today they were more insistent than usual. Some gestures were too tender to be anything but a caress. There were more restraint from the elders and the past generation of players, but the new ones seemed more incontrollable and curious. But everything was innocent so Leo preferred to let it slide. If some had noticed that his scent was sweeter, more pronounced than usual, they at least had the decency not to mention it. They were in the middle of the round when Gerard collided against him chasing after a ball sent towards Leo by Rafinha. The giant was quick to catch him before Leo even stumbled to the ground from the impact. He pressed him against his chest, rumbling with laughter. Laughers that stopped as he took a sniff of his hair. Everything was still for a moment, then he slid his nose along the side of his head to the jointure between her neck and her shoulder. Leo whimpered weakly when Gerard began scenting his neck. He tried to exhilarate from his embrace, but the Spaniard held him firmly with his arm around his waist. Leo felt the blood in his veins warm up quickly, his heart beat faster, his cock perk up in interest. He stopped fidgeting, but rather fisted his hands in his training top pulling him closer against his body.

 

“Its almost there, isn’t it?” Gerard whispered

“Yeah.” There was no point in lying especially to his childhood. Beside with the way he was sniffing him, he could smell it.

“It must have been hell this morning”

“It was” Leo couldn’t help but shiver thinking about it.

A deafening whistle sounded in the air snatching them from their little bubble. Leo felt his warmed face when he met some amused looks even from Iniesta. Gerard did not seem so horny as that, he wrapped an arm around his shoulder and held it close to him. Luis and Neymar joined them a little later, running to their side. A calm and determined conversation will begin. After only a few minutes Neymar threw himself on the back of Luis, who hurried to catch him, the two men bursting with laughter. Their daily good humor was good to see. Leo turned to Gerard, who had not participated in the conversation and seemed to have his head elsewhere.

 

"What's up?" Leo was unused at to this expression, so serious and disturbed by the Spanish.

 

The latter took longer than normal to notice that he had been spoken to. He raised his head to Leo, studying him for a moment without hiding his disapproval.

 

"You know it's only going to get worse every time, right?"

 

Leo rolled his eyes, feeling the conversation heading for a direction he detested.

 

"Not now please, Geri"

 

"Then when, Leo? You've been doing everything to avoid it since you were 19 years old"

 

"I did not want to talk about it!" Leo exclaimed exasperated. "I thought I was clear and you told me you understand my choice ?!"

 

"I understand that, it doesn’t mean I approve." It was Gerard turn to get angry stopping right in front of the smaller man hovering over him. “It hurts me to see you get through it on your own and suffering when— “

“Stop it, okay?!” Leo snapped uncaring of the eyes looking over them. “I’m not some damsel in distress. I managed it alone all this years. I’m not going to just spread my legs to the first Alpha coming my way in the hope of finally receiving my bite”

He could feel the blood in his veins boil to the point it almost hurt. The back of his eyes burning with unshed tears.

Sensing the change in the air, Gerard quickly took him in his arms, kissing his hair.

“I’m sorry” He mumbled caressing his back in comfort. “I didn’t meant to upset you but we really need—“

“Geri, please” Leo whimpered burying deeper into his friend body, using him to shield himself from the eyes looking at him in shock.

The rest of the training session went smoothly. Gerard dropped the topic for now; Leo wasn’t stupid enough to think he won the war, just the battle. Leo loved the guy to death, there was absolutely nothing he wouldn’t do for him but he couldn’t understand Leo’s feelings as much as he wanted to or think he did.  He was an alpha, he couldn’t possible understand him. No one dared mention what happened outside on the training field.

After everyone went back home, Leo had to stay behind, order from the team doctor. Luis had proposed to stay so he wouldn’t have to drive, but Leo politely declined. He would have felt bad keeping him away from his mate longer than necessary. He never had someone he loved like that, being an unmated omega than he was, but from what his eyes have seen over the years, he knew it was torture for them. The both of them.

He knocked on the door of the infirmary after taking his shower.

“Come in” said a strong male voice.

Leo closed the door behind him walking over the desk. The doctor looked up smiling warmly at him, Leo smiled back. He gestured to the seat and Leo sat down putting the training bag on the floor at his feet.

“How are Maria and the kids?” Leo asked

“They’re doing fine.” The doctor smiled taking off his glasses. He had a tender look on his face. “Joseph is going to school for the first time tomorrow”

“Ahh, he must be excited. I remember having to calm down my little cousin for hours before he finally fell asleep” Leo smiled at the memory.

“He is.” The doctor laughed. “Don’t know for how long though before he cries begging me to bring back home to his mom”

Leo nodded suddenly feeling nostalgic. Practically everyone around him was settle and with kids. From time to time, he felt sad thinking that maybe he will never have that. Someone to love, to cherish, to welcome home after days apart or kids to raise, to pick up from school with their new drawings to stick to the fridge or to tuck in bed at night.

_What the hell was that?_

“Leo?”

He shook his head quickly throwing all this thoughts from his mind. He couldn’t afford to think like that. Not now or ever for that matter. He plastered the fakest smile on his face as he looked back to the man.

“I made you stay over to talk about your incoming heat.” He said after a moment of his eyes scanning Leo’s face with a frown. “I know there still a week left but I don’t know if you noticed that your scent is quite strong despite having that amount of time.”

“I did” Leo admitted. As much as lying was tempting, he didn’t want to cause him any problem if he ended up giving him the green light for the game tomorrow because Leo was withholding information. “Last night, I think it must have been around midnight, I woke up in pain like I was in some kind of pre-heat moment”

“What kind of pain?”

“Everything. I wasn’t feeling…horny or needy thought.”

The doctor nodded scribbling some notes. “Just like before every clasico for the past five years, right?”

He nodded.

“But every time its hurts more than the last time?”

Another nod.

“And you feel better as soon as you get on the field. Its like you feel …” He searched through the pile of paper in front of him, before he found what he was looking for. “..at _peace_ ”

Again another nod. This one more hesitant though.

“Do you have any idea why is that?”

“I don’t know.” Leo said truthfully.

To be honest, he had never sought out why. Mentally he felt better, more at peace. A bit like how he felt with Gerard but ten times better. But physically it was a completely different story. He felt needier than he used to especially when his heats weren’t for at least weeks. He had to increase the amount of heat-suppressants before every clasicos to stop the leaking between his legs and the pain in his stomach.

“Do you want me to give you some heat-suppressants?”

“Yes, thank you” He sighed grateful. He was feeling better but with the big match coming tomorrow, they couldn’t take any risks.

 

Even thought he felt better, he still took the pills. He had a slight fever but he wasn’t hurting as much as during the day. One thing was still there thought, that feeling he couldn’t shake off even after all this years.

_Emptiness._


	2. Chapter 2

                                        Chapter 2: Cristiano

 

“Calm down!”

“Don’t tell me to calm down!” Cristiano yelled back making Sergio flinch back shocked.

He blinked stunned by the sudden anger from his teammate.  
Cristiano groaned feeling a fury rise in him. He had to leave here before it got worse than it should.  
  
"Where are you going now?" Sergio asked running after him ignoring the   shocked, intrigued looks from the rest of the team and the staff members and the coach.  
  
"I need to go home"  
  
"Good decision. Better than you've made in a _very_ long time."  
  
He ignored the murderous glare that the remark got him. Cristiano entered the locker room, getting rid of his sweaty clothes and the smell of dirt. He threw them on the ground ignoring the disapproving look from Sergio. He was really not in the mood.  
  
"You’ve been in a bad mood for days, today it's worse" Sergio said as if he were reading in his mind. "Speak to me Cris"  
  
"Leave me alone" Cristiano groaned harsher than intended. He grabbed a towel, his shower gel and shampoo.  
  
"I can’t---"  
  
"I want to be alone" Cristiano murmured more calmly. "Please, Sergio"  
  
Whatever that it was that the Spaniard read on his face, his normal friend-glue nodded his head. Frustrating eyebrows nevertheless.  
The Portuguese went on his way to the shower, all of a sudden delighted that the premises were still empty.  
The cold water did him good. The tension in his muscles relaxed little by little. He closed his eyes, his forehead resting against the wall. He sighed completely exhausted. The adrenaline in his body would allow him to run a marathon but mentally he felt so drained. He had become violent almost unapproachable with his teammates, the staff, even his best friend.

Everyone.

 Some were trying to understand, those who were closest to him, others were just too scared to get close or those who preferred to leave him alone. He wasn’t doing well and this for a few days; there was no point in denying it anymore. It was there for everyone to see for themselves.

He put on new, clean clothes and was about to head home when he heard about the coach wanting to talk to him. Cristiano groaned already dreading the long lecture about him been too undisciplined. He knew that, now what he wanted was to just go back to his house and burry himself under the covers for the rest of the day. Or go to the gym to blow off some steam.

He quietly accepted some of the friendly pats on his shoulders and tried not to wince at the uneasy feeling it caused him. Physical contact had been a big no for days now. For some reasons whenever his skin made contact with another person’s, it felt like a thousands needles piercing his skin.  

He watched Sergio at the far side of the locker room, pull Iker to him kissing his temple. The goalkeeper smiled shyly gladly burying himself in the other man’s chest. The Spaniard bent down with a grin whispering in his ear then licking the shell. Iker seemed to completely melting under him. A sniff of the scent in the air indicated him it wasn’t arousal emanating from them, but warm, sweet…family. Cristiano averted his eyes when Sergio caught a glance of him. He envied the man.  God knows how long he have been waiting for his turn. For his chance to find love, a mate, a family. He loved football more than anthing else but sadly it wasn’t enough. He thought that if he dedicated himself completely to football, he wouldn’t have time to thing about love, been a father but how wrong was he.

He craved that more than anything. He wanted to find his omega-if he even existed, so badly.

_“You’re not alone, amor de mi vida. Your other half is out there, alone just like you. He or she’s waiting for you too. One day you will find each other and all that suffering and patience will be worth it. I promise”_

What if his mother had been wrong? What if he’s really alone? Maybe there is no one, and he was just stupidly waiting for someone that didn’t even exist.

“Stop it”

“Stop what, Sergio” Cristiano grunted still annoyed by his thoughts.

“What you’re thinking about.” He continued unperturbed by his grunts.

“Where is Iker?”

“Saying goodbye to everyone. Don’t change the subject, Cris”

Cristiano sat down on one of the benches, his bag at his feet.

“Why don’t you talk to me?” Cristiano winced at the hurt he could hear in his voice.

He knew he had been a jerk to everyone, including his best friend. He knew that and he hated it. They were good people and only worried about him. He sighed feeling drained and defeated.

“Its not that I don’t want to, it’s just…I can’t.” He admitted. “There is something wrong with me but I don’t know what”.

“What do you feel?” Sergio inquired after a moment.

“What?”

“What is the dominant emotion?” He continued softly.

Cristiano frowned in confusing. He felt a lot of things, especially lately. But if he had to pinpoint one it would be:

“Frustation. I feel frustrated.”

Sergio kept staring at him for a long moment, seeming to try to look through him. Cristiano would have scowled at him but he was tired and a little curious to be honest.

“Omg!” Sergio exclaimed suddently.

“What?” Cristiano asked frowning

“There is a pattern”

“Huh?”

“A pattern.” He repeated with a big proud smile on his face.

“I heard you the first time, stupid face” Cristiano groaned impatiently

“You’re been an asshole before every clasico. More than usually, I mean”

“You a---“ He stopped dead in his threats when something in him tilt. The clasico. The match against their biggest rivals. Against Barcelona. Facing his rival. Lionel Messi.

A surge of warm in his chest made him choke on his own saliva. The tension from days disappeared in an instant, his muscles relaxing to a point he felt sleepy. His chest, fuck, he felt good. Better than he had been in days.  The back of his eyes burned with tears.

_What the hell?!_

“Hey, you’re okay?”

He flicked his eyes open, unaware of closing them. He looked at Sergio kneeling  between his thighs cupping his face.

“Cristiano!”

“I’m fine” He assured him with what he hoped was a convincing smile, patting his arms, barely noticing that Sergio touching him didn’t hurt as much as it used to.

“What was that?” Sergio exclaimed getting up. “You scare me for a moment, smiling like an idiot.”

“That’s your job, nene”

Iker came back as the Spaniard was sticking his tongue out at him and Cristiano shaking his head calling him a child. The coach joined him only minutes after they left, excusing himself for the lateness but he had some important meeting with his assistant.

“It’s okay. Is everything alright?” Cristiano wondered getting up from the bench.

“I should be the one asking you that” The French man said smiling.

“Oh.”Cristiano rubbed the back of his head feeling ashamed. “I’m sorry for earlier. I shouldn’t have gotten mad like that. It was unprofessional and stupid.”

“I suppose it’s not Marcelo nutmegging you that worked you up so much.”

“No. Its…It won’t happen again”

The coach nodded narrowing his eyes at him. “I’m not here to scold you Cristiano. I’m worried”

“Thank you for your concern but I’m fine” He still looked unconvinced.

“We need you to be at your best tomorrow” He continued with a sigh. “But if you’re not--- “

“No!” They both flinched at his sudden outburst. “I…No, I’m fine.”He said softer. “I really am. Please don’t bench me”

He didn’t care that he was practically begging. It was one of the biggest matches of the season. There was no way in hell he would miss it, not even a second of it. He needed to be on this pitch with his teammates, not on the bench feeling sorry for himself.

Zidane sighed looking resigned. “Ok, I won’t make you sit it out” Cristiano let out a breath he wasn’t even aware of holding. Zidane laughed at his theatrics even though he must be used to it by now.

 

He should have accepted the coach proposition. He should have stayed home and watched the match from his couch, in the safety of his house.

The moment he walked out on the pitch, he knew something was wrong. There was a sweetness in the air, familiar and new. It was so strong, so enticing.

He thought that it would just go away, blown away with the wind, far away from the stadium. But the exact opposite happened. It got stronger, more persistent and even sweeter-which he thought couldn’t be possible.

It pulled something dark in him at the surface. Something that had been sleeping in him. Now it wanted free. Free to take a sniff of the scent. To taste it. He groaned looking everywhere frequently trying to locate it. He knew it wasn’t just in the air, it was coming off someone.

Then he found it.

Everything around him came to an alt, the ball at his feet, the players on the pitch, the fans around inside the stadium. His eyes, his attention was focus entirely and solely on the person standing a few feet away from him.

A soft, simple whimper slipped from the small man parted lips, and then everything turned red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for all your kind messages and I'm gload that you like it because its far from been over ;))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok wow, the chapter is quite intense. But I really had fun writing it, so hope you enjoy it :)

Chapter 3: Gerard

 

Gerard had felt that something was wrong from the moment he set foot on the pitch. He had a very bad presentiment from the moment of the presentation until the beginning of the match.

He pushed them to the back of his head, forcing himself to concentrate on the match. He couldn’t afford to have his mind elsewhere; not today. His team, his teammates needed him to be at his very best.

And that was what he did during the next fifteen minutes. Everything seemed so normal; far too normal now that he thought about it.

The calm before the storm.

He should have suspected that it was not normal. That something was wrong.

These fears were confirmed when Modric made a pass from midfield to the number 7, which turned in his direction to ravage everything in his path. Gerard got back in position, muscle tensed waiting for the winger to come closer, determined to stop his course.

Then suddenly everything stopped around him. As if the world was slowing down.

A violent growl resounded inside the stadium. For a moment nothing happened, everything was still.

 

Then the gates of hell opened.

 

He had taken more time than the others to react. He had watched from a distance Leo collapse on his knees, moans and keening sounds tore from his throat. Even at this distance he could feel the intoxicating sweet scent coming off the younger man in waves. He hadn’t been the only one to have scented it, moreover, all the alphas in the pitch eyes turned to deep red. But it wasn’t their reactions that had paralyzed him.

From what he could see, he knee this day would be engraved in his mind for the rest of his life.

Sergio Ramos and Suarez had pinned Cristiano to the ground as the number 7 yelled and growled at the top of his lungs, his red eyes filled with rage and despair.

Despite been two strong Alphas, they had difficulty to contain him. The Portuguese squirmed around, muscles bulging under his sweat drenched jersey.

Several others players from Madrid and Barca joined them to lend them hands. Gerard distantly realized that someone was talking to him. His ears were buzzing, his legs paralyzed to the ground. As a horde of arms and bodies gathered around Cristiano, the number 7 disappearing behind a circle of blue, red and white colors, a firm hand grasped his arm dragging him away from the commotion.

He soon realized that the hand belonged to Iniesta who with his short legs kept distancing them from the crowd of players a little further away. He was speaking to him but he couldn’t register the words or their meanings. He had trouble gathering his thoughts, his heart pounding at a million rates per second.

Then suddenly a sweet familiar smell reached him. He would have recognized it among a thousand other scents.

 A fire lit up inside him, his legs slowly regained their strength as his brain connected back with his body. The sudden screams, noises around him hitting him were so strong that he almost lost his balance as if he had just taken off his headphones.

 

Another circle was formed and the sweet scent came from the center of the human bodies. Despite the noises from around him, he succeeded in distinctly hearing _his_ moans of pain. People strayed from his path as soon as they saw him.

The scene that unfolded before him will remain in his memory forever. Leo, _his_ Leo was in Marc's arms, who was holding him against his chest with some difficulties. Neymar was at his feet trying to talk to him. But Leo was no longer there and everyone knew it.

Gerard had never seen him in this state. He wished he never did.

He was screaming, tears mixing with sweat on his face. His eyes had lost their warm chocolate color, they were golden now. Marc kept whispering in his ear, Neymar stroked his thighs, keeping them closed as Leo tried in vain to spread them open. But nothing they were doing was going to prove to be useful.

He shook his head to put his ideas back in place. He pushed the few helpless spectators in his way away to get closer to his best friend. As soon as Marc saw him, he smiled sadly, his eyes filled with unshed tears. He nodded towards the trembling form in his arms, and then kissed Leo’s temple.

 Gerard quickly took the young goalkeeper’s place before Leo noticed he was no longer restrained. He winced at the heat that leaked from Leo. Now so close to him, his smell grew too strong. His shorts were completely wet sticking to his thick thighs.

 Gerard tightened his grip around the trembling lithe body. He tried to ignore Neymar sobbing through his mumblings in Portuguese as he was trying to comfort Leo. His words were meant to sooth Leo but they were in vain. He must have realized it too hence the tears and the feeling of helplessness he was surely feeling. Leo was no longer able to hear him. He couldn’t hear anyone anymore for that matter.

Gerard took a hold of Leo's face, turning it towards him and tucking it against his neck, right on his pulse point.

His touch and smell was usually enough to calm him but nothing that about what was going was normal.

One of the persons who mattered the most to him was agonizing and he was unable to help him. He was incapable of taking his pain away, of stopping his tears, of calming his heart. He was as much a spectator as all the people in the stadium and the players surrounding them.

He felt anger rising in him on crescendo.

"What the fuck are they doing with this damn tranquilizer?!" He yelled when another violent wave shook Leo's body making him scream in pain and pants.

It was at that moment that he realized that the grunts and growls had ceased. The only howl that could be heard came from the Argentinian in his arms. He watched as the players separated, gradually moving away, looking worried and horrified. He saw several of his teammates completely shocked faces.

From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of the medical staff running towards them. Leo continued to cry, but his sobs of pain were slowly turning into despair. He kept Leo in place as the doctor looked for a vein. He felt Leo's lips move against the skin of his neck.

"What is it, baby?" He asked, his voice trembling.

He was aware that nothing about what Leo was saying was rational or thoughtful but he couldn’t help nuzzling his face against Leo’s encouraging him to talk to him.

The small body gradually ceases its tremors, the grunts much less frequent. His breathing remained laborious and difficult though. His eyes were obscured by despair and emptiness, but his lips were moving, continuing to repeat the same word over and over again.

 

_"Alpha, Alpha, Alpha, Alpha ..."_


	4. Chapter 4

 

                                            Chapter 4: Leo

 _Wet and hot_.

 That was the first impression Leo got when he woke up. He felt so warm and sticky. His body burning up with a high fever. He fumbled the sheets from his body, pushing them as far away from him as possible, skin feeling itchy. His hair was sticking to forehead, his clothes so drenched in sweat that they felt like a second skin on him.

He didn’t know how long it took him to notice the muffled voices behind the closed door of his bedroom. They were muffled enough for him to know that they probably coming from down the stairs in the living room.

“He’s right”

“Come on guys its absurd. He can’t be--- “

“The sooner you accept it the better it will be”

“We can’t let him suffer like that!”

“I’m with Neymar. He’s hurting”

His brain was so jelly; he couldn’t even distinguish who the voices belonged to. One thing was sure they were frantic and angry. They were obviously talking to him.

Something must have happened during the match. But he couldn’t remember anything about it to save his life. He only recalled feeling an absolutely tremendous pain inside his stomach, then feeling empty and _so wet_.

Then everything turned black. He must have fainted in the pitch hence why they sounded so worried and panicky.

But something was different.

He couldn’t muffle the pained gasps that left him as a wave of cramps and pain shoot through his whole body. He was hurting, burning up.

He undressed stiffly, his muscles sore and yelling at him to lie back down. He unceremoniously took a hold of his already rock hard and leaking cock. He stroked it faster and faster as another painful wave came.

He cried out. Frustration quickly taking place. He felt empty and needy. Without taking the time to use lube, he inserted three dry fingers into his gaping hole. He spread his legs as he instantly picked up pace. He was so wet and his hole too wide for it to be normal. Even through his dazed mind, he knew something was terribly wrong. Never in his life have he experienced that. He was used to spending his heats alone. Until now, he had been capable of handling them on his own-although they were painful and worse as he grew up but he still knew how to take care of them.

His fingers were in deeper than they could go but it still wasn’t enough.

He needed more.

In a flash, a pair of deep red eyes appeared in his mind. His body’s reaction was immediate. He arched off the bed, head thrown back a scream torn from his throat. Cum dripped down his cock, warm fluid filing out of his hole in waves.

 _“Alpha”_ He moaned voice broken and trembling

He shivered as he thought of tan muscled arms coming up to wrap him in a warm embrace.

_“I’m here”_

“It hurts” Leo whined as he felt his cock fill out again.

_“I know, baby”_

“Make it go away, please Cristiano!”

_The Alpha nodded bending down to lick at his throat. Leo spread his quivering legs for him to settle in between them. He rocked his hips up against his, whimpering as Cristiano grounded down given them both the friction they craved so much. Leo was loudly whimpering and moaning, his hole leaking profusely._

“Alpha, it hurts”

“Leo. Leo!”

“Please make it stop”

He could feel himself being lifted off the bed. Despite the violent shivers running up his body, he hold onto the strong arms around him feeling exposed and vulnerable. He buried his nose against the vein in his neck, taking a deep breath in. He frowned, confused. It didn’t feel right. Something was off with his smell.

One second he was burning up then the next he felt nothing but coldness.

He quickly emerged from his slumber, panting, eyes frantic.

“Calm down, Leo!”

“Geri?” He whined eyes staring at his friend worried face throught wet locks

“Yes, sweetheart” He whispered running a tender hand through his hair . “I’m here”

He stood up to turn off the flood of water, then kneed down in front of Leo. Leo frowned confusing clouding his tired brain. He blinked frantically looking around him.

_No, no, no, no._

“Where is he?” He whined shuddering as the water on his skin began drying off. His fever wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

Gerard didn’t answer looking sad and perturbed. He proceeded to recover the towel then try to dry Leo.

“Where is he?” Leo whimpered again his heart beats going crazy as realization slowly down on him.

Gerard still kept silent, rubbing the towel on his back. The towel was made of soft tissue but it still hurt to feel it rub against his super sensitive skin.

“Stop it” Leo yelped pushing him away.

Gerard quickly abandoned the bath towel, hands up in surrender. Leo used the edge of the tub as a support to stand up. Gerard tried to touch him again but Leo glared at him, growling, and his eyes flashing gold. He fumbled with the edge of the tub for a few minutes before finding his footing. His eyes quickly filled with unshed tears, body trembling in anger and pain. With unstable feet, he limbed to the door. He could see Gerard close by with his arms near his body to catch him incase he lost his footing.

Which didn’t take long to happen. He slipped on some wet puddle. Leo didn’t push him away this time, too tired to move on his own.

“Where is he?” He whimpered outright sobbing now. “Where is _my Alpha_?”

Where was Cristiano? Why did he leave him alone? How could he have left him on his own?

“Why did he go away?” Leo cried out tugging on Gerard’s shirt. “Doesn’t he want me anymore?” He inquired as he was placed back on his bed. He was barely aware of the new, clean sheets.

He was there with him. Leo knew he was here, holding him, whispering sweet nothings to him. Where was he now? Why did he decide to leave now when he needed him the most? Then a thought occurred to him. He whimpered deeply, panting frantically. He scratched at his belly, sobbing and crying in despair.

“Leo, stop!” Gerard said sounding horrified, he took a hold of his wrists. Leo struggled against his grip, yelling at him to let go.

“I’m a bad omega” He wept curling up on himself. “I must have done something wrong”

“You did nothing wrong” Gerard assured him caressing his cheek.

“Let me see him” Leo suddenly ordered.

He yelled in frustration when Gerard shook his head no, tightening his grip around his body. He held him against his chest despite Leo unceasing attempts to free himself.

“Why don’t you let me see him?” Leo cried out thrashing against hold. “I want to see him. I want my Alpha!”

Leo could hear Gerard sobbing, tears wetting the skin of his temple. His friend crying didn’t help to sooth his rising distress. He was quickly losing the burst of energy he had felt when he realized he was alone. His mate wasn’t here anymore. He had left him to face his heat on his own. He was suddenly plagued with a bone crashing sadness. Gerard was singing a familiar lullaby in his ear. He couldn’t understand the words but their effect were immediate. His body slowly but surely relaxing, his trembling dying out. His eyelids fluttered closed, head tucked back against Gerard’s strong chest right over his beating heart. An empty hole found its way inside his chest swallowing him whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barca is depressing me and pissing me off at the same time :l


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY ;))

Chapter 5: Neymar

 

Neymar couldn’t stop crying. He was sobbing and weeping like a child and he couldn’t make himself stop. He had watched Leo unconscious body being carried off the field. He was stuck to the ground as people kept moving around him. He couldn’t remember how long he stayed out on the field before he had felt two arms wrap themselves around his lithe body dragging him off the ground. He instantly recognized the smell, turning around to burry his nose into his neck. He sniffed and rubbed his face against the skin there, whimpering when James hugged him back fiercely.

A long time passed before he had been able to let go and let himself be guided to the locker room. His mind was in a trance state as his mate proceeded to wash the sweat and the grass from his naked form. He was so exhausted and sad. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt something like that. Images of the event of earlier kept flashing in his mind as they walked to the car. His eyes drifted shut incapable of keeping them open anymore. He let the memories wash over him in cascade.

The growls, the yell, the smell of sweat, at first. Then the sweet, sweet smell from none other than Leo, one of his best friends. He had never seen him look so wrecked: growling in despair, arms opened and stretched towards where Cristiano was being held back. Leo had whimpered calling out to him, confusedly calling him _Alpha_ making Cristiano fight his assailants harder, growling, eyes red and looking so threatening. Leo was also thrashing against Marc restraint, tears streaming dow his flushed cheeks, eyes a lively gold honey.

Cristiano had looked so dangerous, completely out of control. He was fighting his way through the crowd of bodies, calling out Leo’s name mixed with _omega’s._  He seemed to be losing more and more of his insanity watching as more and more people gathered around Leo, touching him. Some of them being Alphas, bonded or not, it stilled seemed to anger him more.

Neymar had absolutely no idea as to what was happening in from of the whole Camp Nou, in front of the whole world, in front of his own eyes. With another yell from Leo, Neymar bolted out, running to him. He didn’t understand why Leo and Cristiano were acting like that, losing complete control of themselves. They weren’t Ronaldo and Messi or even Cristiano and Leo anymore. They looked like an Alpha and his omega in anger for one and in despair for the other. As Neymar helped hold Leo down, he couldn’t stop wondering what would have happened if they had gotten out of the way. If they all had let them get to each other.

He kept recalling everything again and again even when he went to sleep with his Alpha holding him from behind.

 

An entire day passed before Neymar had the right to see Leo. He didn’t see him per se but he had been authorized to be in the same house. Leo was locked in his bedroom, his house was guarded by Gerard who refused to leave his side, Masherano and Suarez.

 They had alternated their turns since that day. They looked mentally exhausted and worried. Neymar was confused. It wasn’t the first time that Leo experienced a heat. He was used to them and they were used to him passing them alone. But this time it was different. Everything was different. They all knew it.

Neymar was an omega too but he knew heats were a bitch. He remembered the first time he got them. He was 15 years old but thankfully he had been in the safety of his house. The pain, the emptiness and the need for an Alpha were so strong at those moments. They were completely out of their minds with lust and hormones. They were bearable and less painful with the presence of an Alpha, even more when the Alpha happened to be a mate. But when endured alone….He still didn’t know how Leo was doing it.

Neymar was still grateful to have found James so soon. Suppressants and scent blocker existed but they had their limits.

Neymar knew that Leo’s heat was coming but he had no idea it would be so soon. Something told him that no one was expecting it too, even Leo. He wouldn’t have been on the pitch. It was forbidden. Against the law. And Leo was far from been stupid enough to take the risk to play with his heat so imminent. Beside they could’ve smelled it on him if he was a day away from his heat.

As soon as Neymar opened the door to Leo’s house, the strong smell of sweet assaulted him. Leo was in the middle of his heat. The Brazilian winced in compassion knowing the kind of nightmare his teammate was enduring.

“I don’t understand how something like that happened” Suarez was saying sitting on the couch. “His heat wasn’t due another week”

“Maybe he lied?” Masherano suggested.

“No, Leo wouldn’t do that.” Gerard shook his head. “I know how his scent like no one else. I smelled him in the bus. He smelled sweeter than usual but in no way in hell he was that close.”

“He’s right” Suarez agreed. “Everything was normal until he went out on the pitch” Then he frowned as though a memory popped up in his head.

“What?” Gerard demanded catching on his change of mood.

“I…I don’t know. Before when we were in the tunnel, he…He was acting strangely.”

“Strangely?” Masherano frowned, his focus laser sharp on Suarez. “What that does suppose to mean?”

“I remember too” Neymar exclaimed recalling what Suarez was referring to. “He seemed troubled. He kept stroking his belly.”

“We asked him if something was wrong. He said that it was just a little gastritis.”

“I suggest him to talk to the medical stuff just to be sure but he told me that he could handle it” Neymar pursued nodding.

Gerard nodded frowning. He looked older than he was, wrinkles pronounced around the edge of his eyes. His always goofy smile completely gone from his face.

An absurd idea popped up in Neymar’s head. He didn’t want to suggest it fearing the kind of reactions it could surely generate. But the Brazilian wasn’t known for his sense of tact or shyness.

Someone had to say it.

“I have a suggestion but don’t kill me, please” He began staring at the three Alphas in turn. “Maybe you’re right, maybe Leo’s heat wasn’t due another week so something must have happened for it to be so early.”

A heavy silence settled inside the house. They could hear panting coming from the bed room.

Leo was awake.

“What are you trying to get at?” Gerard asked suspiciously.

“Maybe… _He_ triggered it.” Neymar blurted without preamble

Masherano chuckled humorlessly. “Don’t be ridiculous”

“What, you were there too, Mash” Neymar said defensively. “You saw what happened”

If he was right, then they were in deep shit. Like really _screwed_.

“You can’t possibly be implying what I think that you’re implying”

Neymar crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn’t wavering under Mascherano’s and Gerard’s glares. They may not like the idea but it still wasn’t going to vanish like that.

God why it had to be Leo. Their Leo.

Neymar turned to Suarez, whom had been oddly silent until now, asking for support. The Uruguayan sighed running a hand through short hair.

“He’s right” He said and Neymar let out a relieved sigh.

“Come on guys its absurd.”Masherano refused. “He can’t be--- “

“The sooner you accept it the better it will be” Suarez continued

“We can’t let him suffer like that!”

“I’m with Neymar. He’s hurting”

“What the hell are you on about now?” Gerard groaned clearly losing his patience over the whole situation.

Suarez stayed silent. Even Neymar hesitated to say it out loud. He had never seen Gerard look so annoyed. He vaguely remembered seeing him look so helpless and vulnerable when Leo lost control but never this pissed off. He wasn’t sure who the anger was aimed at though. He was going to eat Neymar alive for saying it but again someone had to say what was so obvious.

“Cristiano needs to be brought here”

“Shut up, kid!” Gerard warned pointing a trembling finger at him, eyes flashing red.

The omega in him couldn’t help but shrink a little at the alpha voice.

“You know he’s right Geri” Suarez came to his rescue. “If it’s what we think, Leo needs him.” He sighed looking tired and worn out. “I don’t like the idea as much as you, none of us do but I don’t think we have a choice here”

“He’s in pain” Masherano said suddenly.

They could clearly hear Leo crying and yelling. The smell of pheromones was so strong that the omega in Neymar was whining in pain. It could feel its friend suffering and couldn’t handle it anymore.

“I’m not letting any Alpha near him.” Gerard refused eyes a deep red. “Even less fucking Cristiano”

“Gerard…”

“No” He cut Masherano. “You know how he feels about Alphas and Omegas dynamics.” He remembered them shutting down their protests. “He won’t forgive us if we let an Alpha touch him, even more if it’s someone he’s used to seeing. It’s Cristiano we’re talking about not some random player. We can’t do that to him. _I_ can’t do that to him.”

Neymar sighed understanding but they had to find a solution and fast. He felt a deep sadness crawl out inside his chest remembering why Leo hated mating so much.

He could smell the distress in the air. Leo was panicking, they all felt it. Wait, smell…scent…

“Oh my god!” Neymar exclaimed when an idea popped inside his head.

He couldn’t help but smile like a maniac . It was a brilliant idea. Not of the best kind if you asked Gerard’s opinion but it was a better one than having to call Cristiano over. He didn’t even want to think about what the Portuguese must have been going through at the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! I never thought that so many people will enjoy my story, it makes me so proud. Thank you for all the kind and ecouraging comments, they means the world to me. So don't hesitate to leave more!! Anyway, enjoy!

                                   Chapter 6: Cristiano

 

Saying that Cristiano was angry when he woke up chained to his bed would be an understatement.

He was furious. Out of his fucking mind.

_What the hell was that?!_

He growled thrashing against his restraints.  It took him more than it should have for him to realize that no, he wasn’t going anywhere. He exhausted himself struggling against the chains tying him to the bed. His head was pounding, heart rates going frantic. His body buzzing with excessive adrenaline.

He needed to get out of here. _Now_. He wasn’t supposed to be here. He couldn’t stay here. He knew that much.

That was when he realized.

 He didn’t know where he was supposed to be going. Not where he was currently residing but where then?

A shiver when through his body making him feel suddenly warm but empty. A flash of golden eyes looked into his soul. They looked so lonely, so wretched. His anger evaporated replaced by a bone crashing sadness. Tears welled up in his eyes, quietly running down his cheeks. He howled in pain, hands fisted in the sheets.

“ _Omega_ ” He whimpered without even thinking.

He yelped in surprise. _Omega?_

He was slowly regaining his senses, confusion emanating from him. _Omega?_ Why did he say that? And why did he sound so heartbroken?

“Cristiano?”

He turned his gaze to the owner of the voice. Sergio had his head in through the half-open door. He seemed hesitant to come in.

Which was completely strange. Since when was Sergio ever hesitant? Especially with him?

_What the hell happened?_

“You awake?”

Cristiano raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the obvious question.

“Of course, you’re awake” Sergio laughed nervously.

He entered the bedroom, quickly closing the door behind him. Cristiano couldn’t help shivering at the chilly air that followed. That was when he realized that he was shirtless, upper body naked and covered in thin layer of sweat.

“Did we party too hard or something?” He groaned head thrown back against the pillow.

“What?”

“Why am I fucking chained to my own bed?” He groaned. “I swear to god Sergio if that was one of your weird-ass idea---“

“What the hell are you talking about?” Sergio interrupted him completely confused.

Why was _he_ confused? He was the one who was supposed to be confused. He was the one who woke up chained to his bed, half naked with a fucking migraine and feeling physically ill and with zero memory of what happened to him.

“You don’t remember?” Sergio frowned then realization down on him. “Of course you don’t. The doctor said that it may happen”

_“The doctor?”_

_What the hell??_

Okay now he was completely freaking out.

“Don’t freak out on me”

“Well it’s already too late for that” 

Sergio pulled out a chair and sat down near his bed. He cleared his throat clearly uncomfortable.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I went through hell, came back only to be thrown back in”

His captain winced rubbing the back of his neck.

“You must be so confused”

“You have absolutely no idea”

“Ok. Let me start from the beginning and sorry in advance for not filtering anything. Its best if you know everything like it happened”

Cristiano frowned wondering what the hell happened for the million times. As Sergio began to relate the evens, Cristiano went from confused to surprise to shock then he was back to been confused again.

“Messi went into heat?” He exclaimed

“You really don’t remember at all?”

He vaguely recalled sniffing the air when he went on the pitch. He remembered smelling Leo’s sweet, familiar smell. And it _did_ smell sweeter and…there was something else in it that made it mouthwatering to him. He had felt his body react but he had controlled his Alpha, keeping it at bay. Then…

“God, please tell me I didn’t hurt him” He pleaded panic bubbling up inside his chest.

“You didn’t even touch him, don’t worry” Sergio assured him with a tight smile. “We had you under control, well barely” He admitted”. “But we hold on until they sedated you”

_“Sedated?!”_

It was getting worse and worse. “Yeah. You…lets just say we didn’t have a choice”

“You said that you wouldn’t filter anything. So don’t, please.”

He knew he would regret it but he needed to know.

Sergio nodded hesitantly. He swallowed difficulty, his Adam’s apple bubbling up and down. “You were out of control. You weren’t there anymore.”

When Sergio paused to gauge his reaction Cristiano nodded encouraging him to continue.

“You seemed possessed. You were growling, yelling. Personally I never saw you like that. And I got to admit, you scared the shit out of me, and I bet I wasn’t the only one who would think twice before teasing you from now on”

He laughed nervously but quickly stopped when he realized Cristiano was far from amused.

“Anyway, Gareth and I kept talking to you to try and sooth you but it’s like we weren’t even there. You refused to let him out of your sight. All you wanted was to get to him and it didn’t matter who was in your way”

_Oh god!_

On top of the pain from his heat, Messi must have been shocked and terrified when he went berserk on him. He had scared him. He must have thought that he was going to take him right there, right then. God knew what he would have really done if it had happened when they were alone.

“How is he?”

“Who?”

“ _Messi_ ,idiot”

“He’s in heat so what do you think?”

“I must have scared him so much” Cristiano groaned frustrated.

“Actually I don’t think _scared_ is the verb I would have used to describe how he reacted to you”

Cristiano glared at him sensing he was munching on something he thought was funny.

“Hey don’t look at me like that.” Sergio said hands rose in surrender. “No filter, remember?”

Cristiano laid his head back against the pillow letting out a tired sigh.

“You weren’t the only one out of his mind.” Sergio explained.

“He was in heat, Sergio” Cristiano sighed suddenly feeling tired.

“I know that. I may be an Alpha but I don’t remember Iker ever acting like that.” At Cristiano confused face he continued “He looked like he was...I don’t know… _desperate_? I really can’t put it into words what he was emanating and smelled like but I even felt myself react.”

Cristiano growled in warning at him without even realizing what he was doing. But Sergio didn’t even flinch as though he was expecting it.

“He kept making grabby motions toward you, calling you Alpha.”

A warm feeling erupted inside his chest. Another flash of gold appeared behind his closed eyes making him purr with content.  

What the hell? Why was he so concern with how Leo was feeling? Something was happening to him and it scared the shit out of him that he had no idea what. Or he had a slight hunch what but preferred to not envisage it.

“Listen Cristiano” He didn’t like the measured tone Sergio employed. “I know you’re far from stupid so can I suppose that you have an idea as to why you two lost it out there?”

“I… I have an idea, yeah” Cristiano acquiesced.

“Good” Sergio let out a loud sigh of relief. “I didn’t really want to break the news to you. I love you and all but I’m not sure I wouldn’t have had my head tore from my body”

Cristiano eyes drifted closed sleep suddenly coming up to him. His body looked fine, he was fine but he didn’t feel _right_.

He felt strange. He felt ill but he knew he was okay so what was the problem?

Sergio was talking but he could barely hear him.

“We didn’t….at the stadium…..Zidane…”

His head was pounding, he felt nauseous.

“We had to take off your shirt. You were practically a human furnace. We thought it was for the best but we left the sweatpants”

The golden eyes were piercing through him. They looked so sad, angry, and lonely.

_“Help me”_

He could swear he heard _him_ in his head. He sounded heartbroken and despaired. An indescribable sensation went through his body. It didn’t come from him, he could feel it within him, but it still hurt.

When the waves disappeared, he stayed with nothing but cold emptiness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy:)))

       Chapter 7: Gerard

 

He could feel Masherano’s stolen glances from time to time in his direction but he ignored them. The turmoil inside him refused to settle down. It’s been three whole days since that terrible afternoon in Camp Nou. It’s been three long, tiring, terrifying, nightmarish days and things seemed to be only getting worse. Leo’s condition was deteriorating with each passing hours and he couldn’t do anything about it. He knew heats were feeling exhausting, and draining making the omegas delirious and so openly vulnerable but Leo was never like that. _He_ never saw Leo looking so powerless frail, and _weak_.

Since their early teens, Leo knew how to handle his heats alone. Gerard remembered finding the thought to be ridiculous and unnecessary. The small man had let his insecurities prevent him from the advised help of an Alpha during those periods. It wasn’t admitting weakness.

Oh how Gerard wished that those insecurities stayed as such. When Leo finally let someone in, accepting that he could be loved and not looked down on or used for pleasurable purposes, _he_ had to ruin all. He left him exposed and alone, confirming those fears that kept him up at nights.

Gerard loathed the man till to this day. He didn’t know what he would do if their roads ever were to cross again. Since that day, Leo refused to let another Alpha anywhere near him ever again. Even with the heats becoming harder and harder on his body, he stubbornly dusted off any arguments about finding a solution that would _lessen_ his pain.

“You should sleep” Whispered Masherano’s quite voice, brows frowning with concern returning from the kitchen.

Gerard shook his head leaning back against the couch, rubbing at his  eyes. “I’m fine”

“When was the last time you slept?” Masherano wondered. “A full 8 hours sleep” He added when the Spaniard opened his mouth ready to lie.

Gerard kept quite accepting the glass of water the Argentinean handed him. He titled his head to the side quietly earsdropping on the other human up the stairs. He could make out the even heart beats behind the closed wooden door.

“He practically slept for the majority of the day” He couldn’t help saying.

“He probably needs it” Masherano added, rubbing a tired hand over his face.

Gerard nodded, heart aching in his chest. Unpleasant thoughts crept out from under his mind using his tired state to emerge.

_What would have happened if he had been alone?_

_What if a staff member with less control of himself found him alone in the locker-room?_

_What if the heat had surged when he was behind his wheel?_

_What if some unknown Alpha had taken him and marked him up because he thought he had every right now that he had fucked him?_

“Stop it”

“What?” He grumbled already sensing the scold coming from his older teammate.

“I don’t need mind reading capacities to figure out what’s going through that over-reacting mind of yours so stop it, it’s not worth it.”

Gerard chuckled humorlessly putting his glass onto the table in front of him. “Why am I the only one freaking out about this whole situation?” He half asked, haft yelled-quickly halting, ears out to make sure he didn’t wake Leo up. He sighed when he could hear his soft breaths and slow heart beats.

“I _am_ worried” Masherano countered taking no offence by Gerard insinuations. “But you grew up with the kid, you know him more than anyone even more than he probably do.” He sighed then continued voice going soft. “You knew him before---that guy ruined him. You were there the exact moment he left him after promising him the world.” He could hear the anger behind the spoken words. “Your overbearing protectiveness is what kept him from harm all this years. He may complain about it at times but everyone know that he’s secretly thankful that you’re here to watch his back”

“But I’m not!” Gerard interrupted him anger bubbling up at the surface. “He’s upstairs in pain and I can’t even fucking help him”

“There are things that are out of control and you have to accept that or its getting to destroy you one day” Masherano said seriously. “What’s happening upstairs” He added nodding towards the top of the stairs. “ _Is_ out of our areas of expertise. No one could have prevented that. _No one_.”

Gerard flopped back on the couch with a pout; crossing is arms over his chest. “I know you are aware that it’s not just a simple heat he’s going through”

Gerard huffed annoyed beyond reason. _He_ had let that bastard lay is hands on _his_ Leo because he thought that he would be good to him, that he would take care of him and make him happy.

And he had done the complete opposite. Leo went from being insecure to cold hearted regarding mating, bond, _pups_.

_God he hated his guts!_

The thought that Leo may spend the rest of his life alone, scared saddened him to the end of the world. If someone deserved to be cared for and loved, it was Leo. Gerard wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life trying to convince Leo that somewhere existed someone that could provide him exactly that and more.

“He may have found him after all these years” Masheroano cut in through his thoughts as though he knew what he was thinking about.

“Over my dead body” Gerard dead panned, eyes going cold

“Oh come on!” Masherano exclaimed exasperated. “You know and trust the guy”

“Yeah but not enough to hand Leo over to him”. Gerard refused for the million times since Neymar had come up with the hypothesis that Cristiano was Leo’s mate. “I’m not making the same mistake again”

He couldn’t even begin to imagine what would be left of Leo if Cristiano turned out to be like the last one. His personal life wouldn’t be the only thing that would be wrecked. Cristiano represented football just as much as Leo. How could he ever enjoy it again if Cristiano crushed his world too?

Gerard couldn’t _and_ wouldn’t let that happen. He failed to protect Leo the last time; there would be no second time.

Beside Leo wouldn’t let another Alpha near him again even more so now that Cristiano was probably the only Alpha he was destined to be with.

 

He hadn’t even realized that he had dozed off until he felt a firm but gentle hand shaking him into consciousness. He grumbled sleepily a hand coming up to protect his eyes against the day lights.

“What?” He groaned annoyingly.

“Wake up”

He looked up at Masherano with squinted eyes. He muffled a jaw breaking yawn with the back of his hand. He sat up, body still hazed with lingering sleep. He didn’t know how long he had slept for but it sure wasn’t enough for him to recover from exhaustion completely. He obviously needed the rest so why Masherano decided to interrupted him when he was the one to _suggest_ he rested. Then a thought occurred to him and panic surged up in crescendo inside him.

“Leo. Where is Leo? Is he ok?” He shouted already jumping out his couch only to be held back by Masherano.

“He’s fine. He woke up with a slight fever but he was strong enough to take a bath so I made him eat and drink but he’s asleep now”

Gerard slumped back on the couch, running hands over his face willing to chase the remaining of his sleep away.

“You okay?” Masherano wondered frowning

“Yeah, yeah. How long was I asleep for?”

“Not as much as I would have liked” Masherano admitted rubbing the back of his head.

“Why did you wake me up then?”

He looked hesitant almost nervous. Gerard narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Masherano was never ever nervous about anything or anyone. He certainly never addressed _him_ nervously.

“What is it?” He asked stopping himself from sighting

_What now?_

“Neymar is here”

He took a sniff of the air recognizing Neymar’s scent coming from the kitchen, and Iniesta scent too-its warm soothing him for moment then another scent filled his nostrils. It was familiar, attribute it to his still half sleeping brain but he took him longer than it should have to place a name to the scent. Or maybe because it should have been miles away from this house not just a few meters from distance.

His body tensed, his nostrils flaring, he cursed standing from the couch. He stormed off to the kitchen with Masherano hot on his heels.

“I can’t believe you went behind my back when I specifically told you not to!”

Neymar and Andres were in deep conversation before Gerard barged into the kitchen. The Brazilian lips stretched into a smile before it quickly fell from his young face when he scented the anger radiating off the tall Spaniard.

“Are you crazy?” Gerard yelled at him taking two steps towards him

“Calm down, Geri” Andres ordered quickly going between the omega and the raging Alpha.

“Don’t tell me to calm the fuck down!” Gerard cried out doing his best to ignore the thing from where the scent came, held between Neymar’s hands.

“I told you that I was going to get it” Neymar defended himself

“And I said _NO!”_ The Alpha growled back making the Brazilian move back at the tone. Despite his strong and care free personality, he was still an omega facing an upset Alpha. A very tall one per se.

“I said calm down” Andres growled at his teammate. He may have been a beta but he wasn’t as obligated as a simple omega to cow under an Alpha anger.

Gerard wanted to keep arguing, eyes prickling as anger kept bubbling inside him.

“He’s hurting and I only wanted to help” Neymar mumbled eyes defiant even thought his body folded inward.

Gerard hated being the one scaring an omega like that but omega or not he were still going to go off if someone deliberately went against his order.

“And you thought that bringing the thing that put him in this situation was a good idea?” He snapped but stayed put this time

“It _is_ a good idea” Masherano said from behind him. “Only his scent can help Leo through the rest of his heat and you know it.”

“I don’t care” Gerard turned to the Argentinean. “I’m not letting that thing anywhere near him” he spat between clenched teeth.

“It’s either that thing or the real thing” Andres said with a firm, unwavering voice. “I get why you are upset and I am too but if having it with him during the process can be of any help to him, so be it”

Gerard was ready to open his mouth, still full of protests but Masherano beat him to it.

“I heard him” Masherano declared suddenly

Gerard turned to him in confusion

“The other night” He continued. “His scent was so strong it woke me up. He smelled so strongly of pain and sadness; his despair clearly evident. But I heard him. The way he was calling out for him, Alpha mixing with his name. You may not like it but he may be the only person in this world that can take his pain away and end his suffering”

Gerard winced, his mind going back to the night before. _You don’t call another Alpha’s name unle_ ss _he or she is your Alpha._ And the way Leo whimpered Cristiano’s name…Gerard couldn’t remember the last time he heard someone sound so heartbroken. He knew they were right, that he was fighting a lost battle.

But he _had_ to fight.

Leo deserved that. But for now, they hadn’t many options in their hands.

“Andres” Gerard whined despite himself. “I can’t…He will hate it when he comes back to himself”

“We will deal with the consequences together like we always did” Iniesta promised placing a reassuring hand on his arm.

He nodded even though every fiber of his being repelled at what he was about to do. Andres sighed satisfied; he turned to Neymar nodding to him with a reassuring tilt of his head. The Brazilian swallowed with difficulties. He took hesitant steps toward Gerard slowly calming form. As much as Gerard hated himself for yelling at him, he had every right to and he wasn’t in the mood to comfort him. But the Brazilian must have scented that he wasn’t to go off on him again because he marched up to him with more confidence, head held high. He lifted his hand up to him with the white jersey hanging loosing between his sender fingers.

Gerard nose wrinkled at the strong smell of sweat, grass and _his_ scent hitting him in full force.

“I asked Sergio to find me one.” Neymar explained when Gerard took it with hesitant hands. “He was wearing it before…”

Gerard nodded absent mindedly. He walked out the kitchen and put the stairs without even a glance back. He ignored the concerning eyes following him until he disappeared around the corner.

His heart beats informed him that the younger man was still deeply sleeping but he knew it wasn’t long before he wake up in tears and his fever catching up to him. He closed the door behind himself. He tried to block off as much of Leo’s sweet scent from entering his nose. He breathed through his mouth. He may have been bonded but he was an Alpha and Leo was his best friend. He wasn’t sure how strong his will  would be if Leo begged him to take him right then, right there, eyes filled with tears, waiting for him to end his suffering.

But it wasn’t his place or anyone’s for that matter to force help on Leo. He needed to be clear minded for him to make those decisions.

 He settled on the bed close to the sleeping form doing his best to ignore the sex toys scattered on the other side. He couldn’t stop his eyes from scanning over him. He looked like he lost some weight-which was expected with all the energy and calories an _ordinary_ heat consumed. The flush on his cheeks were more prominent with the paleness of his skin.

 _God!_ He looked _so_ breakable.

Gerard stroked his cheek tenderly, leaning down to kiss his forehead. The fever was slowly coming back, the skin under his fingers quickly covering in sweats.

Gerard glared at the jersey in his hand, the crumbled name _Ronaldo_ looking dangerous and so _imposing_.

He hated the smell but that didn’t seem to be Leo’s case. Leo’s nose wrinkled, brows knitted in confusion, expression troubled. Then his eyes snapped open, wide and frantic. At first he looked at Gerard then down at the jersey. He let out a broken sob as Gerard handed the cloth over in reluctance.

The scene that broke out in front of him moved him to the depth of his soul. He watched as at first Leo slowly handled the cloth in confusion, then bringing it to his face taking deep tentative breaths in. Whimpers tore from his small body, face buried deep into the jersey, hugging it to his naked chest.

Gerard took that as his cue to leave the room. To leave the house. Their time was up. Now that _he_ was “here” _,_ their scents or presences would only confuse and perturb Leo. Gerard knew Leo could take it from here.

With one last lingering look at the whimpering, crying man, he stepped out and closed the door to his room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may repeat myself but all of your comments means a lot to me. Really, they're the ones who motivate me to continue writing and update as fast as I can. I enjoy sharing my worlds with you lot so much. Thank you and enjoy, as always :)

Chapter 8: Neymar

Neymar couldn’t suppress his moans as his Alpha kept pounding into him. He was being pulled back into the other’s cock over and over again. The air filled with sweat, their scents mixed together driving Neymar delirious with pleasure.

“I can’t--- ” He gasped as another hard thrust propelled him forward, sheets fisted between his hands.

James leaned down, nuzzling his sweat drenched neck, whispering:

“Come for me, omega” biting right into his mark.

Neymar came hard, screaming as streaks of cum splattered on the sheets under him. James quickly licked off the blood from the mark. Neymar sighed contently enjoying the weight of his Alpha on him. He whined when James detached himself from him to clean them up. James kissed him in apology, throwing the now dirty towel away and spooning him from the back.

“You okay?” James whispered against his neck

Neymar hummed sleepily enjoying the warm from the other as sweat starting drying off on his skin. He intertwined their fingers over his wait burring deeper into him. He remembered with a pang of hurt that he was leaving tomorrow, going back to Madrid. He knew it was their life but it didn’t make it any easier to swallow.  But he shook his head, refusing to mewled over it now. He wanted to enjoy the little time they had left together.

After a long comfortable silence, James rubbed over his stomach.

“Can I ask you something babe?” He said sounding hesitant

“Yes, of course”

“How…how is he? I mean, is he still…”

“In heat? No. He should be back in training today” Neymar said

“How was it?”

Neymar sighed pained. James quickly tightened his grip around him, dropping an apologizing kiss on his shoulder.

“For obvious reasons I couldn’t stay at his house” Neymar explained, his alpha giving him the strength to continue. “I’m an omega; his situation was physically affecting me more than the others, so it was best if I stayed away even though I hated not being there.”

“I’m sure he understands” James said nuzzling his mark

“I know he does, but it’s still annoying.” Neymar whispered his heart aching. “Normally I can try to be here if he needs me but this heat----it was different so even staying at his house was a complete, big no. The only Alphas allowed there were Gerard, obviously, Masherano and Suarez. Then Iniesta and Sergio since they’re betas and Leo’s best friends.

James nodded in understanding, sliding a knee between Neymar’s legs, hugging him closer.

“James” Neymar whimpered, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. “He…he was alone and hurting. I thought I was going to go crazy every time I took a sniff of the air and smelled him. And I know it’s selfish and I wished I knew how to take all of his pain but a part of him was glad I wasn’t alone.” He broke off into whine, only the memories of Leo’s cries and screaming touching him.

_Damn hormones!_

The Alpha growled, the sound reverberating against his back and moving his heart to the core. He felt the Alpha nails digging into the flesh of his belly, teeth piercing the skin of his neck right over his mark. Neymar whimpered at the pure protectiveness and possessiveness radiating from the other man.

“You won’t _ever_ be” He grunted into his ear holding him close.” You’re mine, you won’t be alone, I promise”

Neymar nodded eagerly, what were at first tears of sadness transformed into ones of relief as he turned into the others arm. He searched out his mouth, the two of them sharing breath for a few minutes or an eternity.

 

When Neymar came to the training center, he immediately smelled him. The sweet smell of strawberry with a hint of vanilla. He couldn’t remember the last he ran that fast. He pushed pass the staff, some laughing at him other shaking their heads in amusement. He quickly changed, the air around a mix of different smells but only one hold his attention. When he finally tied his shoelaces, he stormed off the locker room out into the training ground.

He squinted at the blinding sun, hand coming to protect his eyes.

“Oh how kind of you to grace us with your presence” Mocked a voice quickly followed by laughs.

Neymar ignored Gerard taunting figure and Luis laughing his ass off. His attention was on the small, tiny man between them. Neymar beamed at him, heart aching with love as a tentative smile stretched on his face. With hurried, clumsy steps he threw himself on the Argentinean. He lifted him off the ground as though they were back on the pitch celebrating a goal. He peppered his face with kisses making him laugh, then complaining that it tickled.

“You done suffocating him?” Gerard inquired teasingly.

Neymar stick his tongue out at him. It was childish but he couldn’t care any less.

Leo ruffled his hair affectingly, with a gentle smile.

“I missed you too”

Neymar couldn’t believe it’s only being a week and a half since the last time they’ve seen each other. He looked normal, except for the bags under his eyes and the absence of the usual blush on his cheeks. He did lose some weight too, which should be normal but it stilled felt wrong to the young man.

A whistle followed by barked orders broke them from their little bubble. They jogged side by side; Neymar couldn’t keep his eyes off the Argentinean. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked after a few moments

“Better, that’s for sure” He chuckled humorlessly.

Now that he could see him from up-close, Neymar could clearly distinct the downturn of his lips, the slight new wrinkles at the corner of his eyes. And of course his scent. He still smelt sweet and nice but there was a hint of bitterness to it.

He was sad.

Of course he was. How couldn’t he be?

 _“How was it for him?”_ Neymar had asked James the morning as they were eating breakfast.

James had looked torn, like he wasn’t sure that he was to share the information with Neymar. He had understood why he hesitated. He was about to tell him to forget it when James had finally said.

“I don’t really know.” He had frowned. “He looked lost and tense-the slightest of things upset him. At times he smelt bitter and angry at the same time, it was so confusing.”

Neymar had nodded, heart aching for him. They may have not been friends but he could imagine what he must have gone through. Knowing that his mate was in pain and he was miles from him. Combined that with the fact that said Omega would probably reject him. If he was conscious of course.

“Why do you look like someone killed your dog? Did someone kill your dog?” Rafinha asked him with a nudged of his foot under the table.

“Hein? What? No!” Neymar mumbled sighing for the million times moving his fork aimlessly through his meat balls.

“What is it then?”

“It’s Leo” He finally said. “I want to help him but I don’t know how”

Rafinha considered him for a moment before turning to the other side of the cafeteria where Leo, Gerard were laughing at something Luis was saying. Neymar couldn’t help but smile at Gerard loud laugher. He hadn’t seemed this carefree, like his old self since that day at Camp Nou.

“He looks fine to me. Better than he was” Rafinha observed with a shrule.

“I know he is” Neymar said exasperated. “But can’t you smell it? He’s sad”

“Of course, he’s sad, Ney” Rafinha sighed. “He’s a little confused and lost which is completely expected considering his situation but it will pass”

_Until the next heat._

“You helped with…you know the jersey” Rafinha remembered him. “It was a great idea from what I heard”

He felt warmth surged through him. He did felt proud about his idea to use Cristiano’s worn jersey so Leo had a piece of his Alpha to get him through the last phase of his excruciating heat.

“But I do feel sorry for him” Rafinha confessed with a melancholic sigh. “Even before that heat, he didn’t want an Alpha to touch him like that. But now his own body betrayed him, calling out to maybe the last person-no scratch that, the _second_ person he wants to share his life with, turned out to be meant for him. I don’t have anything against Ronaldo, neither does Leo I’m sure, but I think I kind of get why Leo wouldn’t want to you know…”

Neymar nodded stiffly. Of course he knew that. He wondered how all this mess was going to end. Someone or maybe more would get hurt, that much he was sure of.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments, hugs and kisses to you ;) Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                     Chapter 10: Leo

Leo really, really _really_ wished everyone would stop looking at him with those pitiful eyes. He went through a heat, a _strong_ one but still. He was sick and tired of everyone walking on eggshells around him; asking him if he was okay or if he needed anything. Leo knew they were just trying to be helpful and understanding, and he was grateful but he didn’t want that. Because them constantly acting like he was made of sugar or acting different toward him further confirmed that something changed.

He wasn’t stupid, he was already aware of that.

Something _changed_.

Something in _him_ changed forever. Maybe that’s why they pitied him?

At least his close friends understood that what he needed was for some kind of normality because none of them kept harassing him about questions or were extra careful. They still kept touching him; either to ruffle his hair, or to get it out of his eyes or to hug him unnecessarily long and tight to celebrate a goal in training. But he didn’t hold it against them. To be honest, he needed them to continue. He craved contact even though something in him yelled at him that those weren’t the person the contacts were suppose to come from, but he shut it.

It was the second day of training and tomorrow they had a league match. He had been summoned to the doctor’s office. Leo stayed back after everyone went home-the Argentinean passing ten long minutes convincing Gerard that he was perfectly capable of driving himself home. The Spaniard left after making him promise to call him as soon as he got home so he knew he was safe. Leo heart had lurched at the protectiveness, smiling so much that his cheeks hurt.

 

Leo dragged his feet to the doctor’s office. He knew what the appointment was about; it wasn’t just to get his last check in to obtain the green light to play tomorrow. He was already dreading it.

He halted in front of the closed door, pausing for a moment. With a resigned sigh, he knocked softly.

“Come in”

The doctor looked up from his documents with a smile. He closed the stack of papers, pilling them in side, and then turning his whole attention on his patient. Leo winced feeling uncomfortable. He sat down at the exact chair as a week and half ago but the context was so painfully different.

“How are you?” The doctor inquired with a fatherly smile.

“Good. I think”

He nodded opening the folder to his name. He went through them for a few minutes before taking off his glasses. His brown eyes seemed to look right through him, and Leo couldn’t help shivering.

“Look, Leo. As much as you don’t want to breach the subject, we still need to talk about it”

“Please, can we wait for another time?” Leo pleaded, when the doctor opened his mouth to protest. “I only got back a couple days ago, I know that it is important but I…I can’t talk about _that_ now”

He tried to master his best puppy eyes. He knew he won when the doctor sighed in defeat.

“I care about your well being so I can’t let you off the hook like that” Leo shoulders slumped. “But” The doctor continued. “You will eventually have to talk about it to me, your parents, Gerard or your… _mate_ ”

Leo cringed at the term but nodded nevertheless.

“Good. Do you have any side effects to your heat?” Leo gladly welcomed the change of subject.

“Yes, I eat more than usual and sleep a lot and I need physical contact”

The doctor acquiesced. “Don’t worry; it’s completely normal considering what you went through. Your body is trying to retrieve the calories it lost during the heat. As for sleep, you’re still trying to recover so it will be a little while before your body start operating like it used to.”

Leo nodded in understanding before the doctor added with a sober tone. “As for physical contact, it will only get worse. I hope you’re well aware of that”

Leo ignored the disapproving look he was sending his way, but nodded.

 

He just finished taking a shower when he remembered that he was supposed to call Gerard. He groaned quickly picking up his phone. He dialed his best friend number, the phone only ringing once before it was answered.

“You’re late”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m sorry, I forgot”

“You’re home?”

Leo went downstairs, his stomach rumbling, complaining that it needed food. He ate before coming home at the cafeteria but he was still hungry.

“Where else would I be?” Leo rolled his eyes affectingly

“Shut up.” Gerard chuckled. “What are you doing?”

He pulled out yesterday’s paella. He sat at the kitchen counter with a basket of bread.

“Eating”

He hardly did anything else these days except for sleeping.

“What the doctor said?”

“The usual, that I can play and all but I have to be careful.”

“Did he…”Gerard hesitated clearly uncomfortable.

“No, I managed to escape it for now at least” Leo said taking a huge bit of the dish.

He couldn’t help but moan sinfully at the taste. Everything tasted better, even juices.

The only positive side of this mess.

“You’re going to get angry but I have to say it.” Gerard whispered after a few long minutes.

Leo didn’t answer right away, continuing to eat noisily, moaning occasionally. He finished a glass of water in one go. He got back to finishing the remaining of the paella with pieces of breath. He wished he could just hang up and continue eating in peace, delaying this conversation too. But there was a limit to what he could endure. His body had needs, if he didn’t try something, it would only get worse. As much as he hated the idea of someone touching him like _that_ again, his love for football and his health were significant enough for him to swallow his pride.

“Leo?” Gerard called. “You’re angry, aren’t you?” He sighed slowly losing his patience. “You can’t expect me to stand here and watch you hurt, Leo. I have the other less stressful and engaging solution and we can---”

“Calm your tits, I’m not angry.” Leo assured staring at his now empty dish with a full stomach.

“You’re not?”

“No. But I need you to do something for me before I agree to _that_.” He said seriously

“Of course, anything.”

“Could you contact Ronaldo for me?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry for taking so long to update. University just started so I've been a little busy. Anyway enjoy ;) !!

Chapter 11: Cristiano

 

_"The scene that takes place before our eyes are as terrible as sad"_

_"It's horrible, poor souls!"_

_''I'm shocked ''_

_"I still can’t realize it. It looked like something straight out of those dramatic Hollywood movies."_

_''I was sitting not very far from the field and I could smell Messi’s smell. It was so sweet''_

 

Cristiano could not repress the groan that came from his throat at the lust he could decipher on the man’s face from the screen. He continued to watch the replay of the images of that famous night or his life had taken a new turn. The world was still shocked by what had passed.

Nobody understood what had happened, no one had expected it. Cristiano was as much in the dark as the rest of the world. The team doctor had ordered him to remain locked up for the rest of the week. The Portuguese hated sitting on his ass, doing nothing especially when his team played a game but he didn’t argue with the doctor, his coach and his agent. He wasn’t feeling like been surrounded with people at the moment so it wasn’t hard for him to be isolated.

 

At the time, he hadn’t very well understood why isolation had been necessary but the days that followed were a more than clear explanation.

He was sipping a cup of hot tea in the kitchen when he felt a strong heat wave in his lower abdomen. It had been strong and intoxicating. The cup had slipped from his loose fingers to smash into a thousand pieces on the floor, it hot contents burning the inside of his feet and a few toes. He only took none of the dull sensation burned skin much later in the night. The pain he felt in his stomach was more dominant. He was grumbling leaning against the wall in the hope of finding a support so as not to collapse head first on the ground.

A thin layer of sweat had begun to cover him from feet to the deepest roots of his hair. His body was on fire, heart beats abnormally high and frenetic. The most shocking had been was to realize that he had an erection and that it was as painful as if he had been in that state for a long time and not just a few minute.

He suppressed a grunt. He leaned against the wall to move towards the bathroom. Once he got there, he opened the tap, letting the cold water calm his overheating body. As soon as he closed his eyes, the same golden eyes fixed him with a terrified and vulnerable expression. A voice never ceased calling him since that day at the Camp-Nou. The same painful twitch in his heart made him tremble uncontrollably. He wasn’t in the right place, he knew it and from the reactions of his body, _he_ knew it too.

“Messi” Cristiano moaned staggering in the shower.

_“Help me”_

A piercing pain twisted his insides causing him to collapse knees to the ground with a grunt that sounded throughout the bathroom. With a trembling hand, he took a hold of his painfully throbbing cock. It felt heavy, hot and angry between his fingers. He quickly started stroking it, holding it with a painful grip. He kept his eyes closed so he could still look into _his_ eyes. It took a long time, long painful minutes but his body was finally relaxing back. He could feel the cold water washing his burning body again, his head slowly clearing up. He groaned heartfully, stroking himself a few more times before coming into his hand. He fell back against the now icy titles, blinking quickly to get rid of the fog blocking his vision.

He could still feel him in the periphery of his mind. He was calmer too, as if Cristiano climaxing helped him relaxed in a way. Cristiano had just been glad that it was over.

 

But it hadn’t. It happened again, again and again. The wave of heat of weaker and weaker over the next few days but it had happened. A quick series of strokes was enough to make him climax but the pain in his girth wasn’t what kept him up during the night, but the longing and craving of another body that hurt him. He couldn’t quite understand it but he knew he wanted it. He wanted _him_.

Fortunately the pain subsided after three days. It transformed into a dull twinge. He felt from time to time some throbbing in the lower abdomen and tingling all along his skin but nothing physically unbearable.

And that was the problem.

He preferred the physical pain of constantly wanting to fuck, to have a warm and pliant body to manhandle so he could bury his burning cock in to the hilt. To finally have that warm, tight hole satisfy his desires.

The feeling of void, cravings and the big, annoying aching anchored in his heart that remained after the three days was worse. He was neither idiot nor delusional. He knew why he felt like that. It was not just an alpha wanting an omega. It was much deeper than that. And he still did not know how to take it. How to accept the fact he found it.

He found his _mate_.

He should be ecstatic, crying in joy and celebrate with his new mate. Tell them about how long he’d been waiting for this moment, waiting to finally meet them. Tell them about how he had been longing to scent them, learn to soak himself in their combined smells. And finally confessed about the big family he long dreamed about. Watching as his mate turned big with their pups growing inside them.

But those thought were the farthest things from his mind now. He felt confused, hurt, alone and so cursed.

He didn’t understand why Messi still haven’t contacted him. Maybe he had been incapable of doing so? Cristiano sometimes got flashbacks of how in distress and so out of his mind Messi had been that day so he figured that he wasn’t in the right state to pick up the phone and call him. If that had been the case, why his entourages haven’t? They must have already figured out that they were mates, and that Messi needed him to be there with him to help him through his heat, so why the silence?

Messi was in pain, if the last three days was anything to go by. He needed an alpha, he needed his alpha, Cristiano.

The silence from the Messi camp completely ruined his mood the rest of his week and the week after that. He was constantly angry for no reasons, going off on everyone even his coach at the sightless of inconveniences. Fortunately no one seemed to take it personally or even bothered him. They seemed to understand his behaviors or they just decided to leave him his space, either way he was glad. But his antics and because of what happened the last he stepped on a pitch, the coach decided to start him on the bench. Cristiano wasn’t particularly happy about that but he understood that it was for the best so he didn’t cause a scene.

He only got to play twenty minutes but he didn’t complain. It were enough to evacuate a part of his frustration. He felt a little better. Once more he was glad to have football in his life, one of the big reasons he still haven’t lost his mind and why his family and himself bettered their way of living.

Unfortunately it wasn’t enough fill the void that found shelter in his heart or sooth the storm in his head. A part of him was still hurting but now the frustration was starting to edge toward anger.

He was shocked yet so relieved when Gerard called him after his match as he was heading home.

Messi wanted to see him.

Maybe they could work it out and maybe his dreams weren’t as vain and distant anymore.

That was what he thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;)

 

                                         Chapter 12: Leo

“You’re sure? Because we can always call it off, you know” Gerard insisted for the million times

“Yes, I’m sure Gerard” Leo mumbled with a roll of eyes. “He needs to know”

The Spaniard nodded uncertain. He looked pained, with a slight frown between his eyebrows.

“What is it?” Leo asked finally turning to him from where he was lying between his legs with his back against his chest.

“It’s just…I’m an alpha”

“I think I’m aware of that Gerard” Leo retorted impatiently. “Go straight to the point”

“Fine. I think he won’t like it”

“That’s not really a revelation”

Of course he wouldn’t like it. The opposite would greatly surprise him.

“He’s an Alpha.” He said. “ _Your_ Alpha, to make matters worse” He added with a pointed stare. “What you’re about to ask from him is…it’s wrong and hard. I know that it’s not in your intention to hurt him but---”

Leo slumped back against his chest knocking the air out of him. He buried into his chest clearly indicating that he didn’t wish to pursue the conversation anymore. His heart contracted painfully in his chest from the thought that his Alpha might get hurt or worse get angry.

 

An hour later the doorbell rang loudly in the otherwise silent house. Leo’s heart beat faster at the thought of the Alpha a few feet away from him. Gerard kissed his hair, dislodging the Argentinean arms from around him to get to the door. Leo stayed frozen to the couch, his back to the door as he heard footsteps advancing away from him.

As soon as the door flew open, the scent hit him at full force. He couldn’t help letting out a whimper at the earthy, musky scent. It enveloped him, his body immediately reacting to the foreign yet familiar scent.

“ _Messi_ ”

He never heard his name been whispered with so much wonder, amazement and desire.

He got up from the sofa, slowly turning face the man standing a few feet from him. It was a short distance, barely ten steps but it still felt like miles away. From the grimace on the other man’s face, he didn’t feel any different.

Ronaldo made a step forward to try erase the annoying distance between them but stopped after two steps looking hesitant.

The air was filled with electricity, every electron in his body charged with desire and shared want to reunite their bodies. The omega in Leo kept whining inside his chest, scratching at the surface trying to propel him forward to make the remaining steps.

Leo knew he shouldn’t indulge on those suppressed wants. He had promised himself to have a better control over his body’s needs. But when Ronaldo let out a frustrated growl, eyes flashing a deep, intense red, body taut with controlled hunger, he couldn’t hold it together anymore.

His feet started moving even before Ronaldo asked with a hoarse voice:

“Can I touch you, Leo?”

When their bodies crushed, Leo let out a loud whine, eyes quickly tearing up. Cristiano lifted him off his feet, face buried deep in his neck, arms bracketed like a brand around his slim waist. Leo was on the very tip of his toes, face rubbing over the other’s neck to take in as much of his scent as possible. Cristiano groaned at the gesture stroking his back tenderly for a moment before letting the fabric of the cloth slid over Leo’s back. As soon as his hand touched his touches starved skin, Leo felt slick leaking from his hole soaking his shorts. Cristiano must have scented it because his grip around him tightened and short nails started to dig into Leo’s tender waist.

 Leo couldn’t help grinding up, still looking for more contact, his skin quickly burning up. He was letting out desperate whimpers, face rubbing against the other’s cheek.

Cristiano forced his head back with a firm grip in his hair. Their noses brushed together tenderly for a moment, breath mingling into the small space left between them. Leo parted his lips in anticipation, mouth watering at the prospect of tasting _his_ Alpha.

Then someone cleared their throat loud enough to break them from their bubble.

Leo whined in annoyance, Cristiano turning to the owner of the noise with a dangerous growl.

“Sorry to interrupt this romantic encounter but” Gerard gestured uncomfortably at them, rubbing the back of his neck.

Leo blinked through the fog covering his eyes. It took him a moment before he regained control of his body. He slowly but firmly dislodged his body from the others grip. Cristiano jaw tensed, clearly unhappy at the gesture but he was recovering his mind too. His eyes looking less dazed, focusing back on the Argentinean.

When there were enough space between them for Leo to finally breathe normally and regain some semblance of control of his mind, Leo turned to Gerard. The Spaniard was standing at the entrance of the living room, a good distance from them to not annoy Cristiano. He made a gesture as to say _“I’m staying right over here”_ He was here in case things degenerated. Although Leo highly doubted that Cristiano or the Alpha intended on hurting him but Leo was comforted by the idea that he was there with them.

“How are you?”

Leo turned his attention back to the Alpha. He smiled as reassuringly as he could.

“I’m fine, thank you.” He answered. “What about you?”

“I’ve been better but I’m getting there” Cristiano admitted with a quirk of his lips.

His eyes came back to their natural brown color but Leo still couldn’t stop getting lost in them.

“Are you eating well? Do you drink enough? What about sleep?”

Leo couldn’t help but chuckle at the sudden questions. He knew it was the Alpha in him thinking about the omega’s well being. He nodded, rubbing at his belly, Cristiano tracking the movement with abrupt attention.

“I eat and sleep a lot actually” He said honestly. “It’s a little bit annoying to be honest”

Cristiano nodded. “It’s perfectly normal. Your body is still recovering from---”

Leo winced at the memories. They were the kind of thoughts he didn’t want to have with the principal subject of his desire standing a few feet away from him, watching him with loving eyes.

He didn’t want to talk about his heats, not anymore, not really. But it was why he had wanted to have a reunion. He couldn’t just chicken out now.

He needed to do it.

“I’m sorry for putting you through _that_ ”

They said at the same, staring at each other for a moment before laughing.

Leo realized with a pang that it was the first time in weeks that he really felt close to happy.

“Its okay, it wasn’t your fault” Leo said. “It was no ones actually”

“Still.” Cristiano shook his head with a tormented expression on his handsome features. “You were alone, hurting and…I just wished that--”

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk you about” Leo interrupted him not wanting to hear the rest of his answer.

Cristiano frowned in confusion but Leo could swear that he saw a flicker of hope in his eyes before it disappeared. He felt his heart clenched at that.

“I’ve been thinking about a way to make it less painful for both of us” He said through clenched throat.

As he started to explain the solution step by step, Cristiano’s face went from confused to shock. As Leo pronounced the last word, silence filled the house. Cristiano was blinking up at him as though he was trying to process of the information. Then his eyes focused back enough for them to look menacing and pissed.

“What the fuck Leo?!” He finally exclaimed making a step forward. “What the hell is that?”

“Its better this way” Leo said trying and failing not to flinch at the tone

“Better for whom?”

“Does it matter?”

“Does it mat—I _refuse_ ” He objected firmly, jaw set, muscled arms crossed over his torso.

“I’m not asking for your permission” Leo blinked, voice coming out steadier than he was feeling.

He was going through a great turmoil. His body and his mind were fighting to gain the upper hand on the other. As much as a part of him hated doing this to the Alpha, _his_ Alpha. He couldn’t let him in. Not again. He wouldn’t be able to recover from another heart break. Specially if it came from someone as present in his professional life as Cristiano.

“I don’t care!” Cristiano snapped voice echoing against the walls. “I’m your Alpha goddamn it! I refuse to accept that you would be spending your heat with another Alpha!”

“It’s a business, Cristiano” Leo rolled his eyes getting impatient. “He knows what he’s doing. He won’t hurt me”

“I said NO!”

Leo whimpered at the loud growl; he bended his neck to show his submission despite his desire to still defend himself

The gesture must have calmed down the Alpha because he let out a tired sigh. Leo kept his eyes cast down even when he heard him get closer to where he was. He shivered as tender hands cupped his head pushing his face upward to lock their eyes. Leo could see that he was fighting off the Alpha in him, eyes pained and body tense.

“You can’t ask me to let another Alpha touch you, Leo.” He whispered starting to stroke his cheekbone. “I will go insane if it was a normal situation, even worse if it’s when you’re at your must vulnerable.”

His heart lurched at the possessiveness. His body shivered, wanting desperately for the other man’s to hold him. The corner of his eyes prickled, making him blink to chase the tears away. He could see Gerard fidgeting at the periphery of his vision, wondering if he should intervene or not.

The next words that left Leo’s mouth were the hardest he ever had to say.

 “I don’t want you to touch me either” He mumbled with a broken voice.

The reaction was immediate. Cristiano pulled his hands back. Leo fought the whine that the sudden lack of contact provoked. He refused to look at him again. If he did, he wasn’t sure that his resolve would have stayed. It would have crumbled like a house of cards, resulting in the smaller man throwing himself at the other man begging him to forgive him.

“I’m not ready for another---”

“I have to go” Cristiano cut him abruptly.

Leo looked up in panic. He couldn’t leave like that. He was meant to explain himself.

“I’m not--”

He helplessly watched as Cristiano turned his back to him. When a whine left Leo’s mouth, he stopped for a brief moment. For a fraction of a second it appeared as though he was considering coming back, Leo internally and subconsciously begging him to. But then he shook his head as to clear it before resuming his walking with renewed determination

 Leo’s vision blurred with new tears, bottom lip trembling and heart shattering into pieces. Then someone was hugging him, tugging into a broad, warm chest. He detachably smelled Gerard perfume but his mind kept calling to the other man.


	12. Chapter 12

                                        Chapiter 12 : Gerard

 

Gerard was confused as fuck. He may not be the brightness one of his group of friends but he was far from being stupid too.

He thought that after Leo’s heat passed away, the Argentinean would have started to get better.

Well, he was better of course. At lease physically. To the normal eyes or to people that didn’t knew him as much as he did, he seemed fine. Perfectly fine even. Nothing was out of the ordinary to them; Leo was still the same guy. The same footballer of 5’7 terrorizing defenders around Europe, with a left foot millions would kill to possess.

He still smiled around everyone, participating to conversations, joking with Neymar and Luis.

But Gerard wasn’t blind.

He could see right through his childhood friend. He could perceive; the fine line of frown on his forehead, the downturn of his lips whenever the young man thought that no one was looking and the way the light that used to shine so bright whenever he was with them or out there on the pitch, diminished.

All this things were details. No one could see them without someone directly pointing them out.

Even if something was wrong with him, he couldn’t ask Leo or pester him with questions until his young friend break and tell him everything. Even if it killed him to have to keep his distance, something deep inside him, ordered him not to approach, to leave him his space.

So that was what he did, but he kept watching him to make sure his condition did not deteriorate.

 

He couldn’t talk about it with Leo; it didn’t mean that he couldn’t consult the few other people who knew Leo as well as him.

 

He waited patiently to find himself alone in the locker room with Andres and Mascherano. The latter was just about to leave the place when Gerard called his name.

 

"I know you're tired and want to go back to your mates," Gerard said, rubbing the back of his head. "But I have to talk to you."

 

The two older players exchanged a glance, as if they were communicating in silence.

 

The two older players exchanged a look, as if they were communicating in silence.

 

Which they probably were.

 

"Is this about Leo?" Andres guessed after a moment.

 

"We also noticed that he hasn’t been himself or completely _here_ sometimes." Masherano added, leaning his back against a locker, his arms crossed on his chest.

 

Even if Gerard suspected that they had also noticed it, he couldn’t control the gush of warm that rose inside his chest. He thanked God every day for having surrounded Leo so well, because God knows that the Argentinean needed it even thought he will deny it till the end of times. It reassured him more than words could describe it, that if he wasn’t here, Leo would be safe and well looked after.

Gerard nodded “I don’t know what to do to help. To be honest I don’t really get why he looks so down” He admitted.

The two older blaugranas exchanged another look.

“What?” Gerard inquired impatiently. “He talked to you?”

“No” They said in unison. “But I think I know why” Masherano added after a moment.

“Think about it Gerard” Andres urged him calmly. “If you calculated it correctly, since when Leo is like that?” He raised his eyebrows expectantly

Gerard frowned for a moment looking between his elders searching for the answer on his features before something clicked in his brain.

_Of-fucking-course!_

Oh my god! How didn’t he think of that sooner?

“Because you’re too stubborn to see what’s in front of your eyes if it displeases you” Masherano snorted as if he knew what he was thinking about.

He completely ignored the mean glare from Gerard, shrugging.

_That guy again!_

“You were there, you know what happened” Andres whispered.

Of course he knew what happened. He remembered feeling terribly uncomfortable as Leo and Cristiano embraced each other.

But it wasn’t the scent of arousal coming off them that made him feel uneasy but the act on itself. He felt like he was intruding on something intimate, _private_.

Which it was, in a way.

But he had promised Leo that he would be here for him in case things got out of hand. This was why he had been on his guard from the moment the Portuguese stepped into the house. He had been ready to bolt when Cristiano had raised his voice and growled at Leo but surprisingly, the other man didn’t throw himself at Leo or forced him to submit as a lot of Alphas would have.

Cristiano had reacted with class and like any gentlemen would have. And to be honest, Gerard wasn’t sure of how he would have done if shakira told him that she didn’t want him and would share her heats with another Alpha.

Gerard had to admit that he did felt bad for the guy. But he had to protect Leo. He wouldn’t forgive himself, if it happened again.

“Cristiano is nothing like Lucas, and you know it” Andres sighed pulling him back from his thoughts.

“He’s right” Masherano nodded. “We’ll probably never be friends but I’m sure that he’s a good guy. He had the opportunity to hurt Leo but he didn’t.”

“The decision doesn’t belong to us or to Cristiano for that matter” Andres said firmly. “It doesn’t matter that he likes him or not, at the end of the day it’s Leo who would has to make the choice to take the risk to be vulnerable with another Alpha, _again_.”

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd another one. Enjoy!

It had been two days. The longest ones of his existence. Days had slipped away but his mind was still stuck back _there_. Their encounter had been brief but full of emotions.

 He remembered the anger bursting through him, fighting the Alpha in him to stop from snarling at the Omega.

He still remembered walking away despite the faint but present desire from Leo to have him come back to him.

 He remembered having to stop himself from going back into the house and bit the Omega into submission.

He knew that once he growled and sunk his teeth into the soft, pale skin, Leo would have accepted him as his Alpha.

“Maybe it’s for the best” Sergio was saying next to him as they were wandering off to the shower after a long, wearing match. At Cristiano’s confused frown, he added with as much gentleness as he could “You and Leo, I mean.”

“Why would you think that?”

Sergio shrugged as they navigated through the few players still showering. “You two are in complete, different worlds. I shouldn’t say this but man, everything about this whole situation scream disaster”

As much as he wished he could strangle Sergio for talking like that, he knew he wasn’t wrong.

Everything opposed them.

He was fucking Cristiano Ronaldo, the king of Madrid and he was Lionel Messi, the King of the arch rival of his club. Where he was tall, heavily built and imposing whenever he went-all of that having nothing to do with him being an Alpha, he was small, shy and timid. He was arrogant, cocky-having reasons to be and loud and the other like to keep to himself, always staying quiet and closed to the rest of world. He was in no way fragile or weak, Cristiano’s life is twenty percent hard because that guy.

But in some twisted, weird way he couldn’t help but think that they were exactly the missing part to each other already full lives. He didn’t hate the guy or obsessed over him because of their fierce rivalry as some liked to think, but he never thought of him as more than his rival. He wasn’t attracted to the guy either but he would be lying if he said that he didn’t find him gorgeous in his own way and perfectly endearing whenever Leo casted his eyes down, cheeks turning a dark shade of pink when he was embarrassed.  Or how his eyes seemed to light up whenever he had a ball at his feet. Or the way his whole face changed when he was smiling, dimples in full display.

He quickly repressed down the Alpha trying to howl in proud as the Omega’s face surfaced in his mind.

 

As he was making himself a sandwich in the kitchen, he couldn’t help but wonder why Leo possible would want to resort to medically assigned Alpha to help him through a heat. He felt the alpha in him growl at the thought of someone else than him touching his omega like that. He hated admitting it but having Leo push him away like that did something to him. It had nothing to do with his alpha instincts to protect and care for his omega.

 No.

It actually bothered him deeply and made him pause to try to think of a plausible reason as to why Leo would refuse his own mate.

_Mate._

The word still felt strange and foreign on his tongue but now there was a hint of sadness mingled with it.

His omega was rejecting him regardless of his body reactions. Part of him obviously wanted Cristiano, if the moans and needy sounds rolling of his mouth, adding to that, the slick he felt through the layer of clothes separating them, was anything to go by.

He shook his head as morbid thoughts began creeping into his mind. There was absolutely no use in trying to elucidate the mystery around Leo rejection of a mate now.

As soon as an absurd idea popped up into his head, he knew it was probably a bad one but he was determinate to try it. He had nothing to lose after all. But he needed an excuse. Some kind of excuses as to why Cristiano Ronaldo, the guy he subtly dismissed a week ago was doing back on his doorsteps.

 

The excuse presented itself when Leo received a nasty tackle against an Espanyol’s player hurting his leg in the process.

 

Cristiano took the first the plane to Barcelona. Surprisingly it had been easy to convince the coaching stuff that he needed a few days to himself away. They didn’t ask him for details which he was greatly relieved for. It had been humiliating enough to admit that his own omega had rejected him plain and simple. Some had understood, others more or less confused as to why. Some small part kept their tongues, having some strong words reserved for Leo for causing Cristiano unnecessary heartaches. To be honest, they didn’t understand why just as Cristiano didn’t. That was why this little trip was necessary.

He felt guilty for leaving them in the middle of the season but they were strong enough to hold on until his return.

The future of his life depended on this trip; it needed his whole undivided attention.

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy;)

Chapter 14: Gerard

 

“How is he?”

“Angry and frustrated as expected” Gerard sighted keeping his eyes on the road.

A fucking injury!

That was the last thing Leo needed right now. He had enough on his plate without bad luck feeling the need to mingle in his life. He couldn’t believe how things when to shit in just a few weeks and Leo didn’t deserve what were thrown at his face. Why life seemed to take such pleasure from tormenting him?

“I’m not talking about that” Shakira said. “I know how he is whenever he’s sidelined because of an injury. I’m talking about the other _thing_ ”

Gerard sighed turning at the corner, eyes still glued to the road.

“I don’t really know” He admitted after a long moment. “He refuses to talk about it. He said that now that Cristiano knows that they won’t be mated, everything is going to be better”

“Is it really going to get better?”

His grip on the wheel tightened turning his knuckles white. He remembered comforting Leo for hours after Cristiano left. He was so heartbroken; he never saw him looking like that over someone even after the _bastard_ , Lucas left him years ago. But then Leo had recovered, wiping his tears, widen his shoulders and said with his head held high:

_“It’s alright. Its for the better. It had to be done”_

His voice didn’t waver or anything, his face expressionless. But Gerard was far from stupid. It had been an act, a mask to cover up for the mess the whole story left inside him.

At times like this Gerard couldn’t believe how much of a strong man Leo was. Even after everything that happened to him in his personal or professional, he always got up on his feet and get on with life.

The only thing he could only hope for was that nothing worse happen.

How wishful. Of course it could get worse.

And it did.

He was heading home after training the next day, when his phone rang. He quickly picked up as Leo’s picture flashed on the screen.

“Hola, Leo. Missed me? Its only been---”

“Shup up.” Leo cut him off. “ Can you stop by?

“Of course, what’s wrong?” He frowned at the weird tone. Something was off.

“Ron—Cristiano is here”

 

Only God knew how he didn’t get into an accident or hadn’t been pulled over for driving way above the speed limit. But in some miracle, he found himself standing outside Leo’s house, sweat dripping down his back under his shirt despite the cool weather.

He didn’t have to wait long before the door opened to Leo, his crutches under his armpits.

"Where is he?"

Leo nodded inside. "In the living room"

Gerard didn’t need to be told twice, entering the house with fast feet to the living room. He could feel the anger boiling up from inside him, his eyes drifted down to the bags on his feet. The owner of the suitcases looked at him flexing the muscles beneath his expansive white top, head held high with an air of defiance. Any other person would have been intimidated but not Gerard, he knew why he was here.

“What are you doing here Cristiano?”

"I came to give us a chance," he replied in the greatest calm with a tilt of chin toward the man behind Gerard.

"He told you he wasn’t interested" Gerard reminded him of it without animosity.

"I know what he said, Gerard." He said between clenched teeth. "But I also noticed how his body reacted when I touched it." He looked up, eyes focusing on the other human being in the house. The brown of his eyes left place for the bloody ones. Gerard heard the soft gasp that left Leo's mouth

"So what?" Gerard went on to say, "His body had a normal reaction. But we’re not discussing what his body wants but what his heart wants, and the last time I checked, he made the choice to stay alone"

Cristiano continued to fix the Argentinean behind him, his gaze intense and full of determination. He relaxed his posture, dislodging his arms from around his chest. "He is _mine_ "

"Cristiano"

"I already said it, Leo" Cristiano murmured suddenly more tenderly, taking a step forward but stopped short when Gerard stood in between. "I'm here for you, you're hurt, and you need me"

"I can take care of myself Cristiano" Leo talked for the first time since Gerard came.

Gerard felt the pride rise in him when Leo’s voice didn’t’ tremble. The two men continued to assess each other for a long time, red fixed on gold. Gerard rolled his eyes, again he felt like an intruder and he probably was. But Leo had called him, he needed him.

"Listen, Cristiano." He sighed, passing a hand over his face. "Cristiano!" He called more firmly when the Madrid player continued to ignore him, eyes sticking to Leo. "It was very thoughtful of you to have come all the way over here just for Leo. I am grateful to you but he is not alone, Neymar, Iniesta, Luis and I are there for him in case he needs us"

“Oh really?” Cristiano scoffed. “ What about when there is training or you have to leave for another country for an away match, huh?”

Gerard closed his mouth, clearly at lost for words. He had a point, of course he was right. To be honest, every time Leo picked an injury, Gerard had hated leaving him alone even thought Leo kept insisting that he was fine and he could take care of himself. Of course he could, but he shouldn’t be alone, specially now with a broken leg.

“You know I’m right” Cristiano continued locking eyes with him. “And I hope to believe that you can trust me enough to leave me alone with him.”

“Geri--”

“I won’t hurt him” Cristiano cut Leo off still insistently staring at Gerard. “I’m not like that and you know it, otherwise we wouldn’t be having this discussion and you would have kicked my ass out of this house from the moment you crossed the threshold”

“I still can” Gerard said firmly widening his stance. Cristiano might have been tall and strong but Gerard had nothing to envy him.

The two men stared each other down none of them having the desire to back down. Cristiano wasn’t leaving if the burning flame in his eyes was anything to go back. But Gerard wasn’t having it too.

“Gerard”

“I’m a little busy right now, Leo” The Spaniard said glaring at the Portuguese

“Pique!”

Gerard didn’t move for a moment before relaxing with a sigh. He turned his attention back to the young man. Leo was gripping his crutches so tightly that even from here, he could see his knuckles turn paler than usual. He was biting his lips clearly having an internal battle. He watched Cristiano for a moment before swiveling his eyes back to him. They looked pleading and tired.

“I know that I called you and wanted you to come here” He said voice strained. “But I changed my mind. He’s already here and from what you told me about him, he’s worse than me when it comes to be stubborn.”

“Leo…”

“Let him stay for a few days”

“Leo, what are you talking about?” Gerard inquired completely confused.

Leo let out a long sigh; he suddenly looked years older than he really was. Gerard felt his heart lurched painfully. He hated seeing him like that, fragile and vulnerable. He was about to physically throw Cristiano out the house for good but Leo continued softly.

“For obvious reasons, I can’t just end things like that. We have to talk. _Privately_ ” He added even before Gerard thought about protesting.

Gerard knew that he had already lost. They needed to talk that much he was aware of. He hated the situation they were in, but it probably was worse for the Portuguese.  He looked back to the other man; he was bluntly ignoring him, his attention focused on Leo. At lease his eyes weren’t red anymore.

Gerard ran a frustrated hand through his hair, groaning in displeasure. He walked back to the smaller man, gathering him in arms.

“It’s going to be okay”

_Stop saying that!_

He smelled of sadness, his normally sweet scent mixed with a bitter smell. Gerard tightened his embrace, tenderly threading his fingers through the soft hair on the back his neck. He only pulled back when Leo complained about suffocating. Gerard reluctantly let him go, hands cradling his head like he was scared of breaking him.

“You sure?” He tried for the last time.

“Yeah, I’m sure” Leo insisted with what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

He failed.

But Gerard knew when he wasn’t needed and had to back off.

“I will call you tomorrow first thing in the morning” He said at last turning back to the Portuguese with a meaningful glare. “Just to make sure everything’s okay and you don’t need me back here.”

Cristiano rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut at the underlined threat.

“Okay. Drive safe and put on your seat belt”

“I will”

With a kiss on his forehead and a last menacing glare thrown at Cristiano he closed the door behind him oh his way out.

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took longer than expected to finally update again, sorry. Anyway enjoy ;)

 

                                    Chapter 15: Leo

Long after waking up, Leo didn’t make to move out of the bed. His mind kept going back and forward with fragments of the last three days since Cristiano came to Barcelona. And surprisingly everything was going smoothly. He wasn’t going to lie, he felt better than he did in a very, very long time. He still had that dull ache in his bones craving a certain person’s physical contact but other than that his mind was clear and brighter.

_“Once you’re feeling better, I will leave you alone”_

That was what Cristiano had promised him a few days ago. Not matter what was thrown at his face to make him leave, he still stayed put, having none of that. Knwing the persona, Leo should have expected it. Really.

Leo still wasn’t sure if his presence was welcomed or not. Cristiano wasn’t being encombring. He was leaving him his space, only helping him when Leo had difficulty reaching some things on a shelter with his broken leg.

He glanced at the clock. It was past ten in the morning. He overslept, which shouldn’t be a problem since he had no training to get to or a match to prepare for. He glared in disdain at the drawings filled cast on his leg. He was lucky that it was a minor fracture and will only need a six to seven weeks to heal. He was already losing his mind sitting around doing nothing while important matches passed by. He hated feeling useless and restrained but there was nothing he could about that.

He was pulled out from his brewing of dark thoughts by a soft knock on his bedroom door.

“Leo? Are you awake?”

Leo shifted on under the sheets so he could answer to the door, when the movement caused the soft covers to brush against his morning hard on. An involuntary moan left from his mouth, making him grip the sheets hard.

“What’s wrong, Leo?”

Leo could heard and scent Cristiano’s worries through the door. In his haste to get off the bed and answer the door in person thinking that Cristiano would walk in, he threw the covers off.

“I’m fine” He answered as loud as he could, heaving his good leg off the bed.

Suddenly pain shot up his leg making him moan again but this time in displeasure. He was shaking as he heaved himself up using the nightstand table. He shut his mouth to prevent any other noises from leaving them.

He jumped up in surprise when an arm wrapped around his waist pulling him flush against a strong chest. A familiar and delicious smell invaded his nostrils making him instinctively bury his nose at the source.

“Are you ok?”

Leo hold on to him as waves of pain kept shooting up his leg forcing him to apply some of his weight on Cristiano.

“Huh” He groaned torn between pain and pleasure as Cristiano tightened his grip from around him to keep him up.

That was when Leo remembered his hard on, groaning annoyingly as his face heat up in embarrassment. He angled his body slightly out so he would have minimal contact with Cristiano’s.

“Could you put me back on the bed, please?” He inquired softly still refusing to look him in the face even though he could feel the other’s eyes intensely watching him.

“Yeah, of course”

Leo sighed in relief as he felt the soft sheets under him again, quickly picking them up to cover his lower body in a pretext of feeling cold.

“Do you want me to get your painkillers? Cristiano asked crouching down so they were eye leveled.

“No. I just need a moment”

“You sure, you look---”

“I’m sure” Leo assured him with a tentative smile. “I wasn’t careful and moved too fast”

He tried to stop his body from squirming under the intense glare. He hated and grown to love having those eyes on him every time. More than once he caught the other man’s furtive glances in his direction but he never called him out on it or told him to stop.

“Okay” Cristiano nodded looking relieved.

Before standing up he leaned down toward Leo. Leo didn’t even have the time to react as he kissed his forehead. The feeling of his soft lips again his skin lingered, face feeling hot long after Cristiano left. His cock was throbbing painfully in his boxer, breath coming out in pants. He needed a release but he knew he couldn’t. He didn’t touch himself since Cristiano came, for obvious reasons. The scent of his slick would be too much for the Portuguese despite the obvious efforts he put into stopping himself from touching Leo.

The extremely cold shower helped a lot.

When he got down the stairs not without some difficulties but he refused Cristiano’s help when the man had proposed. He needed to get some food in him so he could take his pills. The strong smell of scrambled eggs and coffee made his mouth water. His stomach grunted in hunger earning an amused smile from Cristiano and embarrassing Leo.

He sat himself at the table leaving the crutches at his sides salivating at the food in front of him.

“Do you want to start with some juice or coffee?” Cristiano asked balancing a glass of juice in one hand and a pot of coffee in the other.

As much as the delicious coffee aroma made him salivate, he craved something sweet.

“Juice, please”

He should probably be ashamed of how quickly he threw himself at his plate but he wasn’t in the slightest. He did blushed when his eyes caught Cristiano’s amused smirk at the other side of the table. He averted his eyes, taking smaller bit of his toast. Cristiano already ate from the looks of it as he sat staring at Leo.

He took his pills as Cristiano got up to wash their plates. Cristiano had quickly and firmly dismissed any protests from Leo regarding the dishes, and Leo stopped complaining.  

They went to the living room with Cristiano handling a plate with cups of hot coffee. They got comfortable on the couch as Leo went through the channels. He stopped on a replay from the last barca’s match.

“How did Madrid match go yesterday?” Leo wondered taking a careful sip of his coffee. He almost moaned at the sweet and bitter taste as it slid down his throat.

“They drew” He said shrugging. “It was against Atletico Madrid so we knew it could get tricky”

He seemed nonchalant to the normal eyes but Leo could see the slight frown between his eyes and the way his jaw tightened. He probably felt bad about missing the match, thinking that maybe he could have helped had he been there.

“I’m sorry but I’m not really” Leo grimaced smiling tentatively.

He did felt bad but they were their direct rivals, the more matches they drew or lose the better for barca.

“We’re still first on the table, so you better hold your ground” Cristiano said with a smug smile playing on his lips.

Leo laughed at that. The conversations went from there.

It should feel weird. Cristiano Ronaldo and Leo Messi sitting on a couch drinking coffee and watching a barca match together but strangely it all felt domestically and…nice. He was getting used to having Cristiano wander around and touching everything in his house, permeating the place with his smell. He was getting way too comfortable and without even noticing installing habits.

He felt so warm, so good that his eyelashes fluttered with an incoming sleep. The painkillers were making him sleepy making him blink constantly to try chase it away.

“Why does he always have to complain?” Cristiano said without any animosity at the Gerard on the screen having a word with the referee making frustrated hands gestures.

“You’re one to talk---- with Ramos in----- your team” Leo retorted muffling a yawn with his hand.

His vision started to blur, his mind turning mushy. He vaguely noticed the couch shifting under someone’s weight as the cup was careful taken from his loose fingers. He leaned down the length of the couch letting out another yawn. He felt tender fingers thread through his hair and a sensation of a kiss on his cheek before sleep claimed him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;)

                                     Chapter: Cristiano

He wanted to fuck his brains out and bite him deep enough to mark him forever as filled his belly with his seed. Those were the lustful thoughts that had first obsessed him the first day he slept in Leo’s house. He was everywhere; his smell was all over the house-which was totally normal because oops it was _his_ house. God only knew how he stopped himself from making his way up the stairs, opening the door to his bedroom and crawling under his sheets. To make matters worse, he couldn’t even jerk off. Leo would probably scent it. It was normal wanting to get release from time to time but he didn’t want to make Leo uncomfortable by appearing like someone who couldn’t hold off for a few days. He didn’t know if Leo felt the same because he wasn’t smelling any arousal on him or any permeating smell of come every time he passed by his room.

But as the days passed, those primal instincts to fuck and breed retreated to the far back of his mind. Now all he wanted was to care of him like any good alpha was supposed to. He did had to force his help on Leo from time to time at first but eventually Leo let him took control and Cristiano left him his space.

It was hard.

Not making love to him was one thing but having to keep his hands to himself was what was killing Cristiano from the inside. He didn’t know he could feel this strongly about none other but fucking Leo Messi but here he was aching and feeling stupid. Too make it worse; his fears about actually getting along with Leo were confirmed. His shy smile, the way his head tilted to the side eyes growing intense when he was listening to Cristiano talk about something or the way his body moved when he laughed, were killing him.

He was infectious and god did he smell good!

He couldn’t stop himself as he carded his fingers through Leo’s soft hair. He bit his bottom lip as the younger man leaned into the caress, snoring softly. Cristiano leaned down toward Leo’s face, eyes scanning his soft features. The alpha traced the corners of his eyes, down to the pink tainted cheeks, patiently tracing the line of his jaw. He left a soft kiss there, relishing in the feel of the warm and smooth skin. He couldn’t stop from licking his owns lips as he stroked the other man’s bottom lip, suddenly seized but a strong desire to eat them up. Leo shifted, lips parting to let out a soft moan, brow frowning and Cristiano quickly pulled back as though he had been burned.

He wasn’t even surprised to found out that he harbored a hard-on. He couldn’t hold it in anymore. He needed to come. Before leaving he made sure to cover Leo’s body with a blanket.

He shamelessly came with Leo’s sleeping face dancing in front of his eyes from memory. He bit down on his lips to muffle the growl that vibrated from deep his chest.

He was so screwed.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter we will finally understand what happened with Lucas. Enjoy:))))

 

Chapter: Leo

Leo wasn’t as oblivious as people liked to believe. He knew or rather smelled what Cristiano was doing. Of course the Portuguese tried to be as discreet about it as possible-and Leo found it adorably thoughtful.

He wasn’t angry, rather uncomfortable, not because he didn’t like the thought of an Alpha jerking in one of his bathrooms. But he was feeling uncomfortable because unlike Cristiano he didn’t touch himself for a week since Cristiano had decided that he was going to impose his presence in Leo’s life. It was getting harder and harder to resist pushing his fingers inside himself with just Cristiano’s natural smell impregnated all over his house, now he had to had thoughts of the Alpha in the bathroom satisfying himself or the annoying and pleasant habits the Portuguese had of walking around topless. 

But he held on, so hard.

Until he couldn’t. He eventually broke. It happened two weeks after Cristiano appeared at his door.

He felt rather warm and itchy when he woke up in the morning. He ignored it as he brushed his teeth and got dressed. His mouth watered as the smell of pancakes invaded his nostrils as soon as he entered the kitchen. His breath hitched in his throat as he watched Cristiano’s shirt-less back move around the kitchen. The muscles in his back bulged and moved as he placed the pancakes on their respective plates.

“Oh, hi” He smiled, his teeth brighter under the morning lights.

Scared of what might come off his mouth when his mind was getting dizzy, he preferred to smile.

“I suddenly felt like pancakes this morning so I hope that you don’t mind” Cristiano explained as he put the plates on the table. “I can make some eggs or---”

“No, its perfect” Leo winced as his voice came out hoarse.

Cristiano didn’t seem to notice as he gestured to a chair. Leo sat down putting the crutches aside. The pancakes smelled divine and looked so delicious but Cristiano smelled so much better.

 

Oh good.

 

He squeezed his thighs as soon as he felt the slick leak out of his body. He blushed so hard his cheeks hurt. He glanced toward Cristiano, two chairs away from him. He didn’t seem to notice as he kept eating his own pancakes. Leo watched transfixed as his lips parted so he could push the piece of pancake in his mouth. Leo bit into his own as Cristiano licked any lingering syrup on his fork. The way his Adam’s apple bulged up and down under the strong was sinful.

God he was so beautiful.

Unconsciously Leo started grinding his aching hole on the chair, biting his lips to prevent any noise of escaping. He shuddered at the pleasant sensation but it wasn’t enough. He needed to be filled. So _badly_.

Leo felt so ashamed. He should have satisfied himself sooner.

What an idiot!

Cristiano must have realized that it was better if he jerked off from time to time instead of keeping it all in. Imagining being this horny outside a heat!

God, Leo wanted the ground to swallow him.

He was shaking uncontrollably, his breath ragged and shallow as he kept grinding down on the hardwood.

He didn’t even heard Cristiano move until a hand touched his shoulder. Leo jerked away from his touch as though it had burned him.

“Leo, are you---” Cristiano started only to stop abruptly, eyes widening, mouth hanging open. A low, warning growl rumbled from his chest low grow as Leo’s aroused scent invaded his nostrils. “Fuck”

Leo gasped in surprise as he was suddenly seized by his waist and lifted off the chair in one swift movement. Glasses and plates shattered into million pieces as they were violently discarded out the way. Leo couldn’t help but shuddered as he stared into the Alpha’s red eyes as he was sat on top of the table. Cristiano insinuated himself between his legs, Leo accepting him easily.

He was lucid enough to stop it, to stop it from going any further. It wasn’t a heat but only his touch starved body’s way of telling him that it needed attention. He could tell Cristiano to stop, to get away from him and despite the obvious raw desire in the other’s eyes, he knew he would listen. He wasn’t going to use his postion or strength to force himself on Leo’s. Leo knew it. A word and everything would get back to the way it was. With Cristiano getting back to feeling confeused and vexed of having his own mate reject him all over again. And Leo would continue to caradly his aching heart and live with the cruel realization that he was going to end up alone, without a family.

But he didn’t. Or couldn’t?

He wasn’t sure anymore.

“Fuck, you smell so good” Cristiano growled, a callous, warm hand slipping under Leo’s shirt and the other carding into his hair.

Leo whimpered at being touched so tenderly. The hands on his body felt so right, so familiar, _so_ good. He pushed up against the strong chest, pulling them together, lips parted to entice him.

And it worked.

Their first kiss was a mix of desperation, passion as they kept touching every inch of each other’s skin. Leo let out a muffled needy breath as Cristiano licked his bottom lips, demaning to be let in. They feverishly moved against each other, tongues exploring one mouth, teeth biting.

Leo whimpered, body and mind begging for the Alpha to take him, to ravish, to wreck him. He pulled hard on Cristiano’s hair making the Alpha growl in warming, making more slick slid out of Leo’s. Leo never been this wet outside an heat, and it made him dizzing and out of his mind with the sudden realization that he loved it.

Let him take you.

Leo gripped his hair pulling his face closer against his, clawing on his back relishing in the feeling of the naked, hot skin under his fingers. Leo moaned wantonly as Cristiano tenderly nibbled on his lip, pulling on the flesh, his red eyes bored into Leo’s golden ones. The Portuguese pushed up so he could slid Leo’s shirt higher over his flat stomach so their skins touched better. Leo arched off the table, legs spreading wider, gasping half crazed with want. His pants were completely ruined with precome and slick.

It felt so good.

He never wanted it to stop.

Cristiano gripped his hips, pulling back only to thrust forward, eyes locked on Leo’s face. Instead of feeling ecstatic with the amazing friction, Leo groaned in pain. He remembered feeling the same pleasure, the same desperation to be touched, to be filled to the brim. The hands that at the time he thought loved him, the hands that touched him with the promise to never leave him.

_“I don’t care if we’re not each other’s mate, baby” He had affirmed cradling his head, eyes filled with love. “I love you, and you’re the only one that I will ever want”_

And Leo, the fucking idiot believed him. He knew that it couldn’t possibly last; he felt it deep in his guts. The omega in him begged him to leave, to wait for his true mate. But no, Leo being the helpless romantic, fucking stayed.

 _It will work, they will make it work._ He even managed to make himself believe that.

“Leo”

He had set himself up for disappointment and suffering and he hated himself for that. He had being so stupid, so fucking _stupid_.

He fell for his charming smiles, his beautiful body, and his enchanting voice full of promises. God, how could have he been so fucking naïf?

“Leo!”

It took way too long than it should have to realize that the sobs that suddenly reached his ears were his own. He could see Cristiano’s eyes-now back to their normal colors, widen in shock.

“Oh my god, did I hurt you?” He panicked voice laced with concern.

Leo shook his head trying to get his frantic breathing back under control. He sat up straighter wiping the tears from his cheeks that were probably red but for a completely different reason now. He sniffed, body shaking slightly. He could see Cristiano standing still clearly shocked by Leo’s sudden change in behavior.

_Breath, Leo. Just fucking breath, damn it! Take a hold of yourself!_

He inhaled holding his breath for a moment before releasing it gradually. He kept at it for a while until his heart rates slowed down and his breathing stabilized. He wiped the remaining tears from his cheeks running a frustrated, shaking hand through his hair.

“What can I do?” Cristiano implored him softly after a long moment.

“Just…Just don’t touch me” Leo whispered.

He watched as hurt flashed in his eyes as he quickly withdraw the hands that intended to sooth him.

“It’s not your fault”

“How’s it not when you obviously reacted like that because I was touching you?” Cristiano retorted with an edge to his voice

He was angry; Leo could feel the tension radiating from his body. The confusion turned to anger and Leo understood it. He would have probably being upset too.

“You did nothing wrong” Leo tried to assure him looking up into his eyes.

Cristiano ran a frustrated hand through his hair, then pinched the bridge of his nose.

 _You’re upsetting him idiot!_ The omega in him yelled. _He’s your fucking Alpha, stop being a baby, apologize and let him take care of you._

_What if he leaves me too?_

_He won’t. He cares about you._

_That’s what Lucas said too, where is he now?_

He violently pulled himself out of his head. Mate or not, he couldn’t let it happen again. He knew he wouldn’t be able to overcome another heart break. This time it would be worse, Cristiano was not only his mate but someone who shared the same profession as him. Someone whose name was so connected to him on so many levels.

“I need to---I will just leave for a minute, I need some air”

Leo was quick to stop the panicking whimper that wanted to leave his mouth at that. Cristiano was upset and maybe confused too so he should let him vented it out. Leo glanced away, quelling down the desire to stop him from leaving so he could stay with him. He had no rights expecting anything from Cristiano when he knew he couldn’t give him what he wanted.

He let out a relieved sigh when the door closed after the man. He hopped down from the table but used it to stand on his shaking legs. He winced as his slick soaked pants stuck to his skin. He kept stumbling on his steps as he mounted up the stairs to his bedroom completely discarding the crutches. He didn’t need them that much any more, they were just a formality.

Tears filled his eyes for a completed different reason. His heart was bleeding inside his chest, but his body was stuck to the moment from a few minutes ago.

He was still aroused.

With wobbling steps, he walked up to his closet. He opened the doors, falling to his knees as he frantically searched for what he desperately needed. The only thing that kept him grounded during his heat and helped him at night when he couldn’t find sleep. He let out a watery cry as he finally found it, safely tucked away in its box. He pulled it out with trembling fingers then walked to his bed.

He quickly got rid of his pants and boxers. He spread his legs wide hastily inserting three fingers in leaking hole. It burned a little but he didn’t wait for his body to adjust before he started thrusting. With his other hand, he rubbed the jersey over his belly and his neck. He whimpered leaking profoundly at their mix smell still lingering from all the time Leo held it despite washing it every time.

God, it felt so wrong doing it after what happened downstairs but his body needed release, he couldn’t keep on denying it. If he had listened to it sooner none of it would have happened.

 _But then you wouldn’t have known what it was like getting kissed by him_ , his mind supplied. _The way he held you as though you were some precious treasure, the way his warm skin slid against yours_.

Leo whimpered loudly, pumping his fingers faster and deeper.

_Or the way he smelled of arousal as your sweet and his earthy scents tangled in a sensational dance._

Leo legs quivered with how wide they were spread. He bit down into the jersey, pushing his fingers deeper, massaging his prostate over and over again.

_Oh, think about how he tasted as he sank his wet, strong tongue into your open mouth, fucking it as though he was indirectly thrusting into you. Oh, just imagine what it would feel like having him inside your hole, body rocking with every piston of his strong hips, dick digging deeper into you over and ov---_

Leo’s back arch off the bed, jersey slipping of his parted lips as he gasped. The walls around his fingers tightened as he painted his belly white. He fell back on the covers, chest heaving, and shirt sticking to his skin with sweat.

God, he was so screwed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I took too long. I'm so sorry, i'm really tryng but I hope the chapter was worth the wait.

“He did what?” Gerard exclaimed anger quickly raising in his voice.

“Gerard please”

“What the fuck? How dare he?”

“Could you please---”

“I’m coming to your house now and I’m breaking every one of his bones in his fucking body”

Leo sighed leaning back against the couch. “He’s not here”

“What”

“I haven’t seen him since this morning”

“Its almost midnight”

“I know, and I don’t know if I should be worried.”

“Why would you worry about this jerk?” Gerard snapped, voice cracking over the line. “He better not show his face agai--”

“Oh for fuck sake, I wanted it!” Leo explained almost at his limit and frankly so tired. “He didn’t do anything I didn’t want”

Silence.

Leo sighed, running a frustrated hand over his face. “Why did he leave then?” Gerard asked, more calmly this time.

“I freaked out”

There were no other words to describe what had happened.

“Why?”

“what?”

“Why did you freaked out if you wanted it?” Gerard wondered.

“I---”

He bit down on his lips. Hard. He knew his silence was an answer on itself.

“Because of Lucas” Gerard confirmed. “Leo, you can’t let him rui---”

“I’m going to tell Cristiano everything”

A pause, then “What?”

“I will tell him what happened between Lucas and I. He deserve it”

He should have done it a long time ago. Instead of owning to his past demons, he hid away, preferring to have Cristiano sleep under his roof for weeks, torturing him when he knew he was going to end it.

“I tried calling him but he’s not picking up”

“He knows a few friends over here in Barcelona so he’s probably at their house”

Made sense.

“You should get some sleep”

“I can’t” Leo sighed despite the way his eyelashes were closing on their own. “I have to wait for him”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Leo. You don’t even know if he will be coming back tonight”

“But--”

“There is no buts, tomorrow begin your PT sessions, you will need all the rest you can get”

He was right . He needed to be on his best form for those sessions. His personal life may have been a mess, but football was his life. And after tomorrow he would be one step closer to finally feeling the grass under his feet.

Despite those positive thoughts, he had difficulties sleeping. He kept turning and turning under his sheets, body still in bed but his mind all over the place. It was way pass midnight and Cristiano still hasn’t come back.

_Maybe he just left. He must be tired of your sorry, crying ass. He’s a strong alpha. Healthy, handsome and wealthy so why would he continue to torture himself when he could have anyone he wanted?_

He tried burring his head deeper into the pillow, eyes closed so tightly it hurt but those traitorous thoughts kept going on and on.

_Instead of being a good omega, you keep pushing him away, complaining and feeling sorry for yourself. He may be your mate but he will leave you too. Why wouldn’t he?_

No. Cristiano wasn’t like that. He wasn’t. He was a good man and from the few weeks he lived with him, Leo knew that he was a good Alpha. He could take care of him, provide for him, be strong for him when his feet couldn’t carry him. He knew all of that.

He felt it, deep in him. His omega knew it too. That was why it was aching and hurting because he was keeping himself away from the one thing he was so scared of never finding: Love.

Of course it was a little pretentious to think that Cristiano liked him. Why would he? He didn’t give him any reasons to push toward that path. Quite the contrary. He put up a shield around him because he was too busy being scared of what would happen to him that he completely discarded Cristiano.

“Oh god” Leo whined, a pained sound leaving his mouth.

What was Cristiano thinking? Did he hurt him? Of course he did. Pushing him away went against everything their biology stand for.

Mind tormented; heart painfully beating fast in his chest that sleep finally claimed him.

He was sure about what woke him up but he merged from his a dreamless sleep, confused. He blinked, mind foggy, eyes heavy from an unsatisfied and uncomfortable sleep. Everything was plunged into darkest except for the lamp on his nightstand. As soon as his eyes settled on the still form sitting by his side, everything sharpened up into focus.

“Cristiano”

“I didn’t want to wake you up” Cristiano whispered staring to the side. Body and face, looking away from Leo.

Leo instantly hated it but kept quite. He sat up straighter, pulling his knees to his chest, arms immediately embracing them against his chest.

“I’m sorry--”

“I shouldn’t have touched you” Cristiano cut him off

“What? No—”

“I knew that it was wrong but I couldn’t stop.” He continued completely ignoring Leo. “I wanted to hold you so bad. I still do”

Leo’s heart squeezed painfully inside his chest at the raw longing in his voice.

“You wanted it too, I felt it. I could smell it on you” Cristiano said then sighed running a hand through his hair. “It’s quite obvious that your body wants and needs me but your mind doesn’t”

“Cristiano, please--” Leo tried again, he hated that he could only see haft of his face. He wanted him to look at him.

“I don’t know what made you hate me that much but I can’t--”

“Stop talking!” Leo suddenly exclaimed, heart beating faster, eyes pricking on the corners. “There is nothing wrong with you, you’re a good Alpha and a wonderful man.”

Leo let out a tired, pained sigh, pulling on his hair in frustration.

“When I was 19, I met someone. He was older than me, but I loved him” Cristiano finally turned to look at him. Eyes sparking in curiosity and something else Leo couldn’t put a finger to. But it encouraged Leo to continue. “He seemed like a good man, hell even Gerard liked him and its not easy to please him when it comes to me. But I smelt him and knew that he wasn’t my mate and I obviously wasn’t his. It could have only ended badly but I still stayed, naively thinking that maybe we were destined to be.”

Leo chuckled bitterly. Now that he was remembering it, he felt so stupid and irritated at his own naivety. Leo went quite for a long while, heart in the throat, memories from that night coming back to haunt him again. “I was young and foolish thinking that unconditional love between two different mates was possible. I let myself believe, I convinced my mind that it could work.”

He cleared his throat, eyes pricking at the corners. He tightened the arms around his knees, biting the inside of his cheek so hard that he could almost taste something metallic in his mouth. A gentle hand came up to rest at the top of one of his own.

“Its okay. I’m here” Cristiano whispered squeezing his grip in encouragement.

Leo swallowed down with some difficulty then took a deep breath. “The days before my heat came up I noted some changes in his behavior. He was distant, less affectionate even his smiles looked so forced it crept me out. Then I noticed the smell. He smelled like another omega. But I thought It was a mistake in my part. But it continued, as the days went on, they became more frequent. And it wasn’t one smell, there were several of them.” Leo swallowed down the sudden burst of anger surging inside him. “The day before my heat, despite my exhaustion I confronted him about it. And of course he denied it. I was feeling vulnerable and he used against me to coax me into a false sense of security, telling me that my upcoming heat was making me paranoid and agitated.”

“I may have been young but I was far from being stupid. I didn’t believe him so I broke things off and threw him out of my house. I thought that’s was it but then my heat kicked in. I was going under but was still awake enough to contact Gerard when I realized that he was inside my house the day after. The security guard didn’t know about our break up so he let him in.’’

He didn't know he was shaking until hands rubbing his arms and gently pulling him into solid, warm chest. Leo took as much comfort from it as he could without even an hence of shame. “I was feeling weak and so vulnerable” Leo continued voice trembling under the souvenir of that night things almost turned into a complete nightmare. He tried to sweet talk me again, telling me that he loved him, that I was the only one who mattered to him. I didn’t believe him but I was going under and my body was responding to another Alpha’s proximity. Mate or not, at that moment my body needed him even when my still rational mind was screaming at me to get out.’’

His head shook at the growl rumbling under him. He buried his head into the other man’s neck, nuzzling there in an attempt to calm him down.

“Did he touch you?” Cristiano half demanded, half groaned and it shouldn’t sound as arousing as it did.

“No, he didn’t get the chance. Gerard is always there the first two days to help-sort of, but Lucas didn’t know that. Gerard got there before he even had the chance to touch me as much as he was dying to. I never saw two Alphas fight and I hope I never have to see that again. But when Gerard was done with, Luca’s face was barely recognizable.”

Leo shivered at the mere recognition of the battered, bloodied face lying on floor. He hated the guy to no end and completely deserve to be beaten within a life inch, but he hated violence and he remember been in so much distress that it could Gerard hours to calm him. He still held those memories at the back of his mind till this day. He never shared his heat with anyone until he find the one person he was suppose to give himself to.

His mate.

That was what he told himself all this years only to chicken out the day he smelt it on Cristiano. The feeling of hope he held with Lucas, the desperate expectation of finally finding some suitable for him, it whole crushing down of him when the universe thought that Cristiano was the best choice.

“I’m sorry” The Alpha whispered after what felt like a year long of silence.

“It wasn’t your fault” Leo shook his head, hands tightening his grip around the other man, too addict to his smell

“I still am. It shouldn’t have happened and to tell the truth I don’t know what I would do if I ever met this guy but it will probably land me in prison for a very long time”

“Not an encouragement or incitation to resort to violence but thank you” Leo smiled looking up into his face. Up close he could see a dust of freckles, and his long, delicate lashes. He was beautiful and his---

“But I can’t do it” Cristiano said hands dislodging Leos from around him

“What?” Leo frowned slightly confused

“I still can’t do this. I want you, so much. Not just your body, but everything within too.”

“Cristiano---” Leo knowing full well where this conversation was heading.

“You obviously don’t want me. Not like that. And I deserve better than this”

“Of course you do. You deserve so much more”

“Then you can understand why I can’t keep on torturing myself over someone who keeps rejecting me.”

“I---”

“I’ve been nothing but patience for weeks” Cristiano said in a breath and that’s when Leo heard the crack in his voice, the smell of sadness coming in waves from the other man. “And when I finally felt like – _hey this is it, he accepted me_ -you pushed me away. And I can’t remember the last time something hurt me that much. I just--- oh god Leo don’t cry”

He was also choked to realize that yes he was crying. His chest hurt so much, eyes burning. Cristiano was hovering a few feet away from the bed, hands into fists, mouth a perfect line. He obviously was fighting the urge to comfort him.

“Baby…please” He begged voice hoarse. “You’re not ready, you’re still hurting over what happened. I have no rights to keep imposing my presence in your life. Its unfair on the both of us”

Leo knew all of that. He knew it but it still didn’t make it better. Making it hurt any less. He was a mess and such a weak coward. He couldn’t keep on holding on to him when he wasn’t even sure he wanted him to be a part of his life. It was unfair and such a cruel thing to do.

He was uncontrollably sobbing, face completely wet, body shaking.

“For fuck sake!”

When a pair of arms wrapped around his middle and lifted him into a strong chest, he shamelessly buried his head into his neck. He held on to him, greedily eating up from his strength and addictive smell. He felt himself been pushed into the mattress but his arms and legs around the other body held on, making needy sounds. He was hurting, panick building up as seconds ticked away.  
Without even realizing it, he was grinding up against the other man. Cristiano groaned in warning, a firm hand on his hip holding him down against the mattress.

“Cristiano, please” Leo whined, tears trickling down the corner of his eyes. He could feel the way his hole was clenching and unclenching at the close proximity.  He was already so wet and he wasn’t even in heat.

Cristiano felt it because he growled, suddenly grinding down against his groaning cock.

“Fuck” 

He pulled out of his neck, holding his jaw in place as his tongue plunged inside his mouth. Leo opened up to him, thighs spreading around the width of the Alpha’s waist. Cristiano kept devouring his mouth as his hips kept dry humping him, making him lose his mind.

“I need you, please.” Leo begged voice wobbly in desperation.

“I got you” Cristiano whispered, hot breath caressing the sensible skin behind his ear. “I got you”

He quickly pulled down Leo’s now drenched boxer, groaning at the wetness. He pulled one of his legs up and to the side, exposing the pink entrance.  Leo shivered at the raw desire written all over Cristiano’s face, eyes shifting between red and brown.

God Leo wanted him so much, it hurt.

“I got you meu amor” Cristiano repeated sucking two fingers into his mouth.

Leo was so wet, there was practically no need for lube. Leo barely felt the finger as it breached him, the second made him arch off the bed and the third pulled out sounds that would probably make him die of embarrassment.

“Oh fuck, fuck!” He cried out as those talented fingers brushed against his prostate. Cristiano smiled in triumph before restlessly targeting the same place over and over again making him lose in his mind.

As he felt his orgasm, he grabbed Cristiano’s by the back of his neck and crushed their mouths.  He arched off the bad, gasps and moans breaking out of his bruised mouth.

“That’s it, baby.”

He felt down on the mattress, completely boneless, heartbeats slowly but surely going back to normal. The panic and the fears from before still lingered but he was too content and tired to give them as much importance. He was barely aware of Cristiano getting up from the bed, then been cleaned up with a wet towel.

He blinked, eyelashes getting heavier and heavier. A warm, gentle hand cupped a side of his face, then soft lips brushing over his forehead. A low, heartbroken, fond words whispered to him:

“I hope someday you will find peace. I love you”

Then he fell into a dreamless, yet peaceful sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know its been soooo long and I'm sorry for that. I really am. A lot of things happened in my life, things i needed to take care of. Plus my computer broke down with all of my works and no they can't repair it so I had to re-write a lot of things but thankfully I'm half way down with some so. I hate writing on my phone so I will soon buy a new PC and i finally back to updating regularly. I promise you. In the mean time, enjoy this chapter ;)

Chapter 19: 

 

 

“You’re amazing!”

 

“You saved us again!”

 

“Keep going like this and no one will be able to stop not even Barca”

 

“Yeah, that’s right!”

 

Cristiano tried to accepted all the praises with as much humility as he could but who was he kidding? He was freaking good, even the journalists had nothing nasty or vicious to say about him. And it felt fukcing fantastic! He could take all the hits about things outside of the pitch but when they found things to beat him up about the way he was performing on the field, he hated it. He never gave them the pleasure of showing them that the bad comments got to him, he learned to put up a mask of indifference and from the way his professional life turned out to be, he was glad to be able to pull it when necessary. 

 

His body was still running high on adrenaline so he quickly said his goodbyes to everyone before leaving the stadium in a hurry. After parking the car inside the spacious garage, he got back outside into the fresh air of the night. He pulled up his hood and started jogging up the quiet streets. There were few things better than the sensation after a win topped with an extraordinary performance. This feeling, it was his drug. He was addicted to it and he wasn’t even sorry about it. 

Once back home, he quickly took a long shower enjoying the feeling of the hot water cascading down his muscles. His heart was beating faster than normal, body still buzzing with unspent energy, but he knew he couldn’t do more, that if he didn’t want to collapse of exhaustion tomorrow at training. He knew it was only the beginning but he still had a week at most. He could hold. He  _will_ hold on.

 

Fortunately he felt much better in the morning during training. Things were going smoothly and he felt calmer than he should be considering the situation he was in. But he did and he was far from complaining. Football was the only constancy, certainty in his more than frenetic, chaotic life. He wasn’t going to let anything or  _anyone_ get between him and the sensation, the thrill of the ball gliding over fresh grass to the sound of it lodging itself inside the net. And he pretty much successeded in it, until the mess with Messi but he got a hold of himself and took back control of his life. He was doing better, better than he thought he was going to be and things were the way they were supposed to be.

 

But of fucking course, it wasn’t meant to last. Knowing his life, he was more than naïf believeing that it could anything other than a frucking disaster. 

 

“We should show it to him”

 

“Are you crazy? We can’t!”

 

“He has the right to know Sergio” Was saying Marcelo when Cristiano entered the lockerooms after training.

 

“Its only going to upset him and Cris doesn’t need that now or ever for that matter” Sergio protested trying to get a hold of a piece of magazine from what Cristiano could make from this distance, Marcelo was holding in his hand.

 

“We have to tell him” Marcelo insisted putting the magazine behind his back and out of his captain’s reach.

 

“Tell me what” Cristiano demanded as soon as his name was prounouced but even before then he knew they were talking about him. There was no one else in the lockerroom whom life was a real mess and needed to be handled with gentel hands. Which he hated with absolute passion.

 

“It’s--”

 

“Nothing!” Sergio interrupted the Brazilian, glaring at him in warning and using his teammate sudden lack of attention to finally catch the magazine and pulling it behind his back like a little kid hiding the broken vase from his mother.

 

Cristiano narrowed his eyes at them, making sure to convey his quickly evaporating patience.

 

“Show it to me” He said between clenched teeth.

 

Judging from their guilty faces and the deep concern swimming behind their eyes, he knew who the article was talking about.

 

“Whatever the hell you’re trying to hid from me, you know I will find about it on the internet or wherever” Cristiano continued when it appeared like Sergio was about to protest. “You better show it to me now and get it over with” 

 

Cristiano ignored the way Sergio sighed in defeat before pulling out the reason for all the commotion from behind his back and handed to him. Cristiano took it, confirming that it was a page from a magazine- _AS_ . 

 

The first thing his attention zoomed in on was the title, written in back character, big enough to be read from a safe distance. 

 

_The pulga’s new interest?_

 

_ It appears that it didn’t take long for the Argentinean to move on. His tragic but such a short love story with his nemesis didn’t last longer than a coffee break. But who could blame him? It wasn’t going to work. Life isn’t a fairytale. The Portuguese seemed to be doing good judging from his ongoing scoring feat. As for the Argentinean, not only does he seem to be doing better than okay, but he didn’t waste any time moving on to another love interest. Or maybe the rumors about the search for a surrogate Alpha are true. Now that he met what seems to be his mate, heats won’t be as easier as they used to be before so the presence of another Alpha in his life was only going to get urgent. And whats better than one with no strings attached? _

 

He barely managed to suppress the angry growl that threatened to leave his mouth as he stared at the photograph attached to the article. From the background, and from the countless times he treaded on those grounds, it was Barcelona’s training building. Leo and Gerard were outside dressed casually, and from what he could make out, they had obviously just ended their trainings with their damp hair sticking to their foreheads. Gerard was standing to the side, arms crossed over his chest, eyes boring into the man talking to Leo. The omega was with his hands buried in his pockets, leaning as tall as his 5’7 allowed him. What really was pissing off Cristiano was the way the other guy, was casually putting his hand on Leo’s shoulder. 

 

His  _dirty_ hands, who the fuck does he think he is? He’s mine!

 

And why was Leo allowing him that kind of intimacy? 

 

“Euh…Cristiano?”

 

“What?!” Cristiano growled reluctually tearing his eyes from the magazine to his worried captain expression.

 

“Your eyes” Sergio said gesturing to his face. “ You’re--”

 

He quickly got a hold of himself even though every part of him wanted to hit something. Anything. So he could have something concrete and here to direct his anger and frustation on.

 

He harshly threw the magazine at Marcelo's ignoring the barely concealed concern stretched all over his face.

 

“Crist--”

 

“I'm fine” Cristiano said insantly stopping Sergio from attempting any kind of comfort. He wasn't made of glass or as desperate as friends seemed to think.

 

The training and the rest of the day had been nothing but useless. Kicking a ball, running down the pitch, staying in the gym for hours on end did nothing to calm him. What he was feeling, there was absolutely nothing that could make him feel better, make forget that he wasn't enough. After everything he went through since the day he decided that he will make a path for himself when no one around him believed it was possible. He got up one day, picked up an old foot ball and trained days and nights with barely anything sustainable or solid in his thin body. It had been hard, really hard. There had been where he thought about giving up, let the darkness around him swallow him whole and let the course of the destiny go on. He wasn't sure he could do it, there were so many reasons he wanted to give up and only one reason why he was to hold on. His family. They're what pushed him to give eveything he could and more. So he held on, fought through the bruises, the harsh words, the harsh tackles, the injuries.

 

There he was more than fiftheen years later. Standing exactly where he was supposed to. From that moment he had refused to let anyone or anything take that desire, that fire to fight through everything, away from him.

 

Yet here he was punching a poor heavy punching ball down in his gym at 9 pm wondering when eveything turned to shit. He was miles away from where he was supposed to be, yet he couldn't do anything about it. Every fibers in his body yelled at him to pick up his shit and book a plane ticket to Barcelona. But he knew he couldn't. He hadn't any right to barge in on the omega again. Once was more than enough. Even if he could, what difference would it make? Leo still didn't want him. He stayed with the guy for weeks, and that didn't make change his mind. Yeah he opened up to him, but not to get him to stay but to make _him_ understand that staying would be wrong.

 

He didn't _want_ him. That much was clear.

 

He was probably already in the arms of that _Alpha_ from the magazine.

 

An almost animalistic growl left his throat, his punches getting harder and faster.

 

_Pathetic. He was pathetic._

 

When he was finally physically too exhausted, muscles shaking so much from weariness, he went up the stairs to the bathroom.

 

An hour late, he layed down on his bed, moaned as his sore muscles sagged in relief over the soft, expessive mattress. He closed his eyes, praying for just the day to end. He was in no illusion that one night wasn't going to be enough to make him feel better. He wasn't even sure he ever will. How one could survive a rejection? He heard a few stories about those cases. It wasn't glorious, for some taking their own life seemed better than facing another day with the heavy, crushing feeling of abondon. Leo and he didn't even bond and he was still hurting. He couldn't even beginning to imagine what those who weren't that lucky felt-if what he was going through could be anywhere near what could be called 'luck'

 

It took way longer than it should have to notice that his phone was ringing. When he did, he sighed exaspeared, confident that it was surely one of his friends making sure he didn't do anything stupid. He was still embarrassed and a little irrated at Sergio's proposition to stay with him and his family until he 'recovered'. He knew they meant well but campany was the last thing he needed right now, even more of those with marks of belonging to someone.

 

Ignoring the call would only make things worse, so he picked up the phone.

 

“What is it Sergio?” He said not even bothering to hid the slight annoyance in his voice. “Its late, don't you have any conscience?”

 

“I'm sorry but it's not Ramos”

 

His mucles yelled at him in protested when he jerked up from his slumped position into a sitting one, heart beats already picking up at the familiar, accented voice.

 

“Leo?”

 

“Yes. I'm sorry, I know its late”

 

“It's okay” He said way too quickly for his liking. His voice: he missed it. As cheesy and pathetic as that sounded. “What's wrong? Are you okay?”

 

“Nothing, everything's fine” Leo reassured him. Was it weird that he could picture him smiling at that precise moment? “I needed to talk to you but I couldn't call sooner”

 

Cristiano kept quiet, waiting for the argentinean to continue.

 

“I'm sure you saw the magazine from this morning” Cristiano held his breath, mind falshing back to the unpleasant picture. “I should have talk to you before but you know how everything is...”

 

“I do”

 

“Good because I really did want you to know about it from me than from them.”

 

“I already knew well before the paper, Leo” Cristiano sighed getting slightled exaspeared. “Seeing it wasn't the same thing, but I knew it was only a matter of time”

 

Now it was Leo's turn to stay silent. He could barely hear him breath but he knew he was still here.

 

“Why did you really call Leo?” Cristiano demanded trying to keep himself from using his Alpha voice to command Leo into talking. He knew Leo didn't call him because he felt sorry for him. Yet he knew Leo enough to know that it was a real possiblity. He didn't need his pity. No, he really didn't. There was a lot of things he wanted from the small man, but fucking pity wasn't one of them.

 

“I wanted to know how you were doing”

 

“I haven't heard from you in two weeks, and coincidently the day I do, it's the exact same day I see you with...” Cristiano tried to reign in his quickly growing anger. He bit down on his lips, a hand roughly pulling on his still wet curls.

 

“Don't be like that.I wanted to leave you some space and you know why” Leo said still so freaking calm and sounding so fucking sweet.

 

“I still need it” Wrong, so fucking _wrong_.

 

He winced at the harsh intake of breath on the other line.What the hell is wrong with him? He didn't need any fucking space. He shouldn't act like that. He knew he was been harsh but he was still hurting, give him a break. Every fiber in his body was protesting at the way he knew he was hurting his omega. No, not his omega. _Messi_. Thats what he was suppose to be. Nothing more, nothing less.

 

“I'm sorry” He said, he may not be his Alpha but he was still well mannered

 

“Don't be” Leo whispered sincerely. “It's okay” It wasn't but Cristiano didn't bother to correct him. “I won't take anymore of your time, but I wanted you to know that Alejandro, the Alpha. He's coming home tomorrow around 3pm, I was just wondering if you wanted to be there to--”

 

“To what Leo?” Cristiano finally snapped, as if hearing the guy's name from Leo's voice wasn't enough he had to go and call him Alpha. The Portuguese knew Leo didn't mean it like that but it still sting. “To sit around and look pretty while I watch you sign some stupid papers so you could get fucked by someone you don't even know. I don't care that he's experienced and it's safe. How dare you ask me that knowing full well whats going to happen the next time you will see each other?”

 

“Cristiano--” He could hear Leo's breath getting frantic, surely starting to feel distress from the obviouss anger he could hear in the Alpha's voice. He should stop, Cristiano knew he should stop right there and apologize but his blood was boiling, heads filled with scenarios of Leo's and that man. He was hurt and angry. Two combinations that never ended well.

 

“I'm done being nice about all of this Leo. You know what I want and you know I never agreed to that, I could never, _ever_ accept to hand you over to someone else. Just thinking about it is physically hurting me. I can't be there. I won't be there because I want nothing to do with it”

 

He didn't even register that he hang up and threw his phone across the room. His ears were ringing from the rapid flow of hot blood through his head, blunt nails digging his palms, his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest. He knew his eyes were a deep crimson red, growls leaving his throat.

 

 _Call him back and make him submit._ The Alpha in him kept yelling at him, prickling with anger at the way another Alpha dared to accept sign papers so he could touch what was _His_.

 

After a minute he did call him back but not to make him obey like his instincts were telling him to. But Leo didn't pick up. He tried it again, still no response. He did again and again but he was still been directed to the voice mail. The anger quickly vanished making place for worry.

 

Why did you yell at him like? The fuck is wrong with him?

 

His heart lurched painfully at the thought of the omega in distress and panicking all alone in that big house of his. He couldn't even be there to comfort him.

 

_Thats some nerve you got there buddy. You put him in this situation_

 

His anger was legitimate but he shouldn't have let out his frustation through the phone like that with Leo miles away from him. He knew Leo was far from been weak or a damsel in detress and he would punch him for assuming that. But he knew the kind of effects an Alpha's anger could have on an Omega, specially when one was the other's mate.

 

When the next call still went into voice mail, Cristiano resorted to another solution. He composed another number, praying to god that it will get through. When it did, he was so relief he completely skipped the normal procedure of presenting himself and directly got to the point.

 

“Check on Leo, you have to get to him. He needs you”

 

“Cristiano?”

 

“Would you just go check on him?”

 

“Did you have a nightmare?” A pause then “Wait are you drunk calling me?” Gerard said sounding every bit amused.

 

“No shitface, I'm not drunk. Listen,” Cristiano took a deep breath forcing his heartbeats to slow down. “Leo called me about the papers for tomorrow and I...I got mad and yelled at him. I tried calling him back but he doesn't picking up.”

 

“The fuck?” Gerard exclaimed finally grasping the seriousness of the situation.

 

“Maybe he's fine but I need to make sure. Just check on my baby, please” He knew how he sounded but he didn't care. He could feel tears prickling on the corners of his eyes. This was more important than his pride.

 

“I'm leaving right away” He could heard rustling, and quick footsteps on the other side. “And Cristiano, I will take care of him so take a deep breath and calm down”

 

He wanted to snap at Gerard for talking to him like he was some kid but he knew he was right. He nodded even thought the Spaniard couldn't see him. He thanked him then hand up.

 

Even hours later, after Gerard called back to inform him that Leo was fine and sleeping, Cristiano didn't relax. He was tired, muscles throbbing but his mind was too much of a mess to even think about sleeping.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there is a lot of angst, but who doesn't love a little bit of drama? I know i do hahaha. Anyway don't worry it will soon be better and things will be the way they should be. Knowing who they were, I didn't want to make it either for those two get together, it doesn't work like that in real life so that's why i prolonged it as much as i could.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I think it is the longest chapter i ever wrote lol. But it was kind of important to finally unlock the first step toward their long awaited relationship. Don't worry dear readers, the drama is almost done I promise. In the mean time, enjoy ;)

Chapter 20: Leo

 

“You still got three weeks, right?”

 

“For the million times, yes Geri” Leo sighed not even pretending to hid the annoyance in his voice “Hey, I'm just worried” Gerard said closing his locker and sitting down on the bench to pull on his shows. “I just want to make sure you still got time”

 

“I know you do” Leo said with a small quirk of the mouth. “ I just don't like to talk about it, I prefer to ignored it completely until I need to worry about it”

 

“So...its today” Leo nodded, mouth closed in a tight line. It was his choice. He knew why he had taken it and he had to assume it. It was the best thing for everyone. It was the only way to get out of this situation in which he had found himself in. To prolong that would just make them unhappy and bitter. The conversation he had with Cristiano two days ago is a perfect example of that. He still remembered the pain in his stomach and the way his throat tightened when he heard the panic and anger in the Alpha's voice.

He wasn't stupid, he figured that calling Cristiano to talk to him about another Alpha wasn't going to go well. As much as he hated the way, his body caved under the autorative, angry Alpha's tone, he knew Cristiano's reaction was more than legitimate. Of course he wasn't to just going to take it with a smile and wish him the best. He was probably never going to be okay about it, it had been stupid of Leo to call him in the first place.

 

Cristiano went against everything that dictated his biology to respect Leo's choice, he was keeping his distance and his Alpha's instincts on leash for Leo's sake. He was probably paying the price for it. But what Leo was about to do would make him realize that he was moving on to something else. Pushing back his own Alpha and let another, a foreigner touch him, especially the moments when he would be the most venerable was his choice. A choice, a burden he was going to have to carry for the rest of his life. It will be of good company to the big hole in the middle of his chest that had settled there the moment he put his signature on the papers. Moving on was a good idea.

 

Yeah, easier said than done. And who was better than Neymar to remind him of that?

 

“I suppose that you won't be here tomorrow?” The brazilian, casually leaning on the locker next to his.

 

“You already knew that”

 

“Just wanted a confirmation that you were really planning on getting along with it”

 

“Yes, Ney. I didn't change my mind and I don't plan on changing it any time soon” Leo said without even trying to hid his annoyance.

 

From all of his friends, Neymar had been the one who took the news of him going to a surrogate Alpha the hardest. Leo still remember the day he told him, and how they argued for more than an hour only stopping with Xavier intervention. The younger man didn't talk to him, didn't even glance in his direction for days, before he rectuanly came around. Leo tried to avoid talking about that since that day, and Neymar tried to keep from giving him a piece of his mind, but some days, like today apparently, it was stronger than him. Although, Leo kind of saw it coming from a mile away but he really wasn't in the mood. He hadn't really been in the mood for much of anything this days to be honest. Neymar stared at him a long minute, Leo stood his ground, glaring back at him with as much intensity as he could. Neymar finally averted his eyes, leaning back against the locker, mouth in a tine line.

 

When he didn't say anything for long minutes, Leo closed his own locker, then picked up his bag and finally ready to get back to the confort of his house.

 

“I talked to Sergio today” He said making him stop. “Ramos” He added at Leo's incredule expression

 

“Thats not news, Neymar” Leo said shruggling wondering where the Brazilian was going with this.

 

Neymar stared at him with something undescriptible for moment before he let out a long sigh. He suddenly looked older than his age, shoulder slumped, the ever brimmy light in his eyes dimming.

 

“What is it, Ney?” Leo asked as softly as he could, heart rates picking up for some reasons. He knew who he was going to talk about. He shouldn't be standing here waiting for Neymar to tell him. It was none of his business, he was the one who made sure of it. He shouldn't care, but still he waited.

 

“Cristiano's rut hit him yesterday during training” Leo inhaled sharpely.

 

_Damn it._

 

“Is he okay?” He automatically asked, taking a step closer to Neymar.

 

“What is happening here?”

 

“He's...”

 

“Oh my good, Neymar shut up.” Gerard exclaimed quickly picking up steps when he understood what the conversation was aboutand glaring Neymar. “I thought I told you to keep it to yourself”

 

“He deserves to know, Geri” Neymar defended himself.“He's his Alpha, Leo should be taking a plane ticket to Madrid to be with him and not go home to get fucked by some random alpha”

 

“How do you want him to get better and move on if you keep bringing Cristiano into every conversation” Gerard exclaimed clearly exasperate. “Do you even think before you act?”

 

“Shut up, you're the one been stupid if you really think that he can just move on from this. They both already in too deep”

 

“That's not for you to decide, assface!”

 

“Shut up, both of you” Leo yelled more than done with their non-stop bickering since the whole affair started. He understood where both of them came from. The both meant well but if there was one thing Leo hated, was people taking decision for him. Even if the last events begged to differ, he wasn't made of glass.

 

He completely ignored their shocked reactions to his outburst. He knew the few still lingering in the locker room were standing still watching the scene in front of them with laser sharp attention. Leo hated been in the center of the attention but right at this moment, he wasn't shying away from it. As much as he wanted to be detached, he knew this was important.

 

“What's with Cristiano?” He asked Neymar, ignoring Gerard sigh of exasperation

 

Neymar glanced at Gerard for a moment before turning back to him.

 

“He's out of control. He's been like that since yesterday. They managed to get him home before he hurt someone. At first it was manageable but this morning when I asked Sergio how he was doing, he told me that he was only getting worse, and he keeps calling...” He hesitated for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

 

“What is it Neymar?” Leo urged him more than annoyed at the kid sudden lack words.

 

Neymar flinched at the hash tone but quickly took a hold of himself. He took a deep breath, then said.

 

“He's calling your name.” The burst of warmth at the revelation quickly vanished making space for a hot anger at the next piece of imformation. “They tried to arrange him a surrogate omega in urgence but with the lack of consent on Cristiano's part, the hospital refused to give them anyone without the other party's autorisation.”

 

“Who give them the right to do that?” Leo growled uncaring at the way he was sounding or how hypocritical he was acting. “If he wanted some stranger to touch him, he would have signed the papers weeks before his rut. They have no rights to push someone in his arms like that”

 

“Two days is a long time, Leo” Gerard said sounding strangely gentle. “ From what I heard, his condition is only going to get worse. This is the first time, Sergio felt like he needed to stay in the house with him. They didn't really had any choice”

 

He was all too aware of that. He couldn't remember how his own heat went. But his body still remembers the pain and the unsatisfying need eating him from the insides out. He also knew that beyond the physical pain, the things that went through one minds was the worse. The feeling of rejection, knowing that there is a mate out there, someone who could end it all with just a mere presence, then realizing they weren't there. That was the worse.

 

He knew what he needed to do and he was going to do it.

 

“I need you to give me a number”

 

 

 

 

 

Unsurpringly, he didn't have to wait long for him to pick up the phone.

 

“Hola”

 

“Who is this?”

 

“Messi”

 

“Messi?” He could hear the confusion in his voice. “What--”

 

“I know you're probably wondering why am calling now, specially now but it's important and I need you”

 

“You need me” Ramos repeated sounding dumbfounded.

 

“I talked to Neymar” Leo said trying to cut short at the conversation. He needed to make this quick. “He told me about Cristiano, to be honest I kind of expected him to be unwell but not like this.”

 

There a long moment of silence on the other end. Leo knew that Sergio finally understood the purpose of this phone call, and he was probably debating if he really wanted to continue. But Leo wasn't here to be sent packing before he even had the time to defend himself.

 

“When I was the one been hurt, you gave Neymar Cristiano's shirt so it could help me.” Leo said gently. “ I don't remember much of it but I know it must have helped me because when I finally came to, I wasn't in as much pain as I was expecting or was used to.”

 

“I gave it to you only because Neymar asked” Sergio said blankly.

 

“You could have said no. You were in no obligation to grant his request, but you did.” When the Spaniard didn't retort, Leo continued “And I know you didn't say anything about it to Cristiano”

 

That got a reaction. “We both know how he was going to react to that. The fact that he was your Alpha was enough to make him crazy possessive, if he knew that his smell was what got you through your heat, he would have lost his goddamn mind”

 

Leo nodded even though he couldn't see him. He wasn't sure Cristiano would graciously got out of the way if he knew that. Their few weeks together in his house wouldn't have been as “easy” as they were if he had gotten a piece of that information. That was why he would forever be grateful to Sergio for that. They weren't really friends, but they respected each other. Keeping it a secret, even it wasn't for him and more for Cristiano, meant a lot to Leo.

 

“Listen, Messi--” Sergio sighed.

 

“Call me Leo please”

 

“ _Leo_ , I know why you called but I don't think its--”

 

“You're his best friend and I know that you're only trying to protect him and I understand that.” Leo said. Another reason why he liked the guy. Like Pique was for him, he knew that Sergio was always going to be there for Cristiano. Be there for him when even his own omega pushed him away. His heart lurched painfully in his chest making him take a deep beath. Just thinking about what the Alpha was going through hurt him more than he could ever describe. But what hurt the most was how much of a gentlement Cristiano had been about all of this. He was probably fighting his own body from going after him and make him submit like he should. That and the feeling of rejection were probably consuming him from the insides out. And Leo hated that he was the one doing that to him. To _them_.

 

“He's going to remember what will happen today and tomorrow” Sergio warned him. “Are you ready for that?”

 

“I am.” Leo said firmly. “He unconsciously helped me when I needed him the most and he never asked me for anything and he've been patient and understanding with me when nothing forced him to be.” Leo took a deep breath then continued “This time I want to be there for him”

 

For very long minutes Sergio didn't say anything. He was still here if the slow, controled breathing on the other side was anything to go by. As much as Leo felt unsettled at having to wait, he respected it. He was in no position to be pushy or demand anything. It was already a miracle that he hadn't been hung up on at the first word. So he waited, hoping that he wasn't going to get denied.

 

_Not now, please I need to talk to him._

 

“Okay” He was so relieved he felt tears prickle on the corners of his eyes.

 

“Thank you, you won't regret it” He said uncaring about how his voice came out watery.

 

“I will leave the computer plugged in to a charger by his beside table because he won't be able to, atleast until tomorrow morning. Do you want me to put on the webcam?”

 

“Yes, it will be better if he sees me otherwise it will just confuse him, I think” He couldn't handle seeing him knowing that he was miles away from him, unable to touch him.

 

But again this wasn't about him.

 

“He have to get hydrated and get some fluids in his body.”

 

“I will make him take them, I promise”

 

“Okay. Accept me on skype and I will call you back in a minute”

 

The moment he hung up, Leo did just that then made a quick call to the hospital to reschedule his appointment with the Alpha today. This was more important. More important than anything else.

 

He wasn't stupid, he knew what he was doing was wrong. He couldn't keep on barging back into Cristiano's life, knowing full well that he wasn't going to accept him the way the other man wanted him to. It was cruel and unfair. It was only going to hurt them more, more than they were already.

 

But how was he supposed to stay in the corner and watch him suffer through what was probably the most brutal rut of his life. Cristiano was probably going to hate him for doing this to him but he needed to be there, this time at lease. Next time Cristiano would be able to handle it on his own and if he don't, he could always...

 

No, Leo shook his head. He didn't want to think about some faceless omega touching him, smelling him, getting his knot.

 

Leo almost shocked on his spit at the thought, already wanting to bit his/her head off for even daring to breath the same air as the other man.

 

Too wrapped up in his own angry thoughts that he almost missed Sergio's call. He accepted the call before it ended. He sat up straighter against the pillows in his back and placed the computer down on the bed in front of him.

 

“I really hope you know what you're doing” Sergio send as soon as his face came into view.

 

Even from here, he could see the dark circles under his eyes, and the few lines of worry incrusted in his forehead and in the corners of his eyes.

 

“I just want to ease his pain. Its my fault he's like this”

 

Sergio stared at him for a moment before letting out a long, tired sigh.

 

“Okay. He was sleeping before but now he's awake and you know....”

 

“Yeah I know. You can leave us now”

 

Sergio nodded then started walking down a hall before stopping outside a closed door. As soon as Leo saw the figure lying on the bed, a strangled moaned almost left his throat. But he must have made a noise anyway because Sergio clearled his throat clearly uncomfortable with the whole scene. He put down the computer on the nightstand, making sure to turn the webcame so the camera captured the man writhing on the bed.

 

Leo barely heard what he was saying because then he finally heard him. The Alpha. He was growling head buried into the sheets, body already starting to get covered by sweat. He was rutting against the bed, letting out noises of frustation, obviously unsatisfied.

 

“Cristinao”

 

A shudder ran down the long, muscled body. The Alpha pulled out his face from the sheets, head turning this way and that way looking for the source of the voice.

 

“I'm over here”

 

Finally bright red eyes turned in his direction, looking confused for moment before they widened in shock.

 

“Omega” Cristiano growled baring his teeth at the screen, a deep frown still creased between his brows. Still clearly confused about why he could heard and see him but could smell him or touch him.

 

Then another shudder ran through his body, this one more painful because suddenly, he got rid of his sheet, naked as the day he was born. This time it was Leo's turn to feel a shiver shake his body. He was so gorgeous and _mine_. All of that was _his_.

 

“You're so beautiful” Leo whispered unable to keep his eyes off the man moving over the bed.

 

“Omega...Mine” Cristiano growled a hand slidding down to take a hold of his cock, eyes still locked with Leo's as though he was scared that he would dispear. Leo's heart lurched painfully at that.

 

“Yours, baby. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere”

 

The Alpha groaned, hands stroking faster. “Just like that” Leo said biting down on the moan that threathen to leave his mouth. “I'm right here, under you, sucking you into my wet, warm hole”

 

“ _Leo_ ” Cristiano moaned half delirious with desire

 

“Touch yourself faster, baby. Like that yeah.”

 

Cristiano shook his head, face buring itself into the soft looking pillow, muffled moans and gasps coming out. “Bite it” Leo said an idea forming into his mind. “Think about my neck, long, soft and unmarked waiting for you”

 

“Mate”

 

“Yes, I am. Now bite it” The Alpha just did that, heads burring deeper into the expensive tissue, body shuddering, hand going faster and faster as wet noises filled the room.

 

“Come for me”

 

Leo let him come a couple more times before telling him to drink and eat the foods probably near his bed, since Sergio have been staying here and with Cristiano too far gone to make the trip to the kitchen. It took a little more persuasion, a lot of groans of displeasure on Cristiano's part and more pleads and coaxing on Leo's part before the Alpha finally agreed to take of himself under Leo's fond gaze.

 

Things went the same way more or less but Leo managed to do what he intented, and Cristiano condition got better with every hour. But what came after Cristiano's control came back enough for him to take care of himself on his own and find pleasure with his own meanings, was one of the worst one of his life, maybe even the worse one.

 

As soon as Cristiano seemed to get his mind back under control, Leo left him his space. Now he was conscious so he decided to call him back, it would be by his own choice. He didn't really remember how long he stayed there, sitting up on the baed, drenched in sweat and slick. His clothes clingy to him making him unconfortable. He didn't touch himself, not even once, not even when Cristiano told him to towards the end when he finally emerged enough to be aware that Leo was still wearing his clothes and wasn't doing anything.

 

It wasn't like he didn't want it. God, he wanted it. He wanted it so bad. He wanted to slip his hands down his body, wrapped them aound his painfully hard dick, slipping two fingers into his wet, gaping hole. The most he did was unvolontarily grind against the sheets before he realized what he was doing and quickly got ahold of himself. All those things he whispered to Cristiano, all of those things he wanted the other man to do him over, over and over again and having Cristiano growling them back at him, left him empty, horny and painfully unsatisfied.

 

But again this wasn't about him. He was suppose to act like a talking Cristiano's jersey. He didn't have the right to take advantage of the situation more than he already did. Today was about paying his debt, helping someone who acted like the Alpha everyone omega would kill to have. And knowing Leo's past, he was more than grateful that Cristiano turned out to be the one for him. But he was sorry that he ended up being the one for Cristiano. He deserved so much better than some broken, insecure omega too coward to let someone worthy take care of him, because if he did, god knew how happy he would make him.

 

He finally shook his head and got up from the bed to take the shower his body desperately needed.

 

He shouldn't have felt as relieved as he did when the name Sergio Ramos appeared on his screen, but he did. When his hands stopped their shaking enough for him to control them, he accepted the call. Cristiano was sitting up against the headboard, his profil to him with the computer still on the nightstand judging from the position. A part of him hated saying the piece of clothes now covering the body he had the pleasure of seeing hours before.

 

_Again, inappropriate. Get a grip, Jeez!_

 

The feeling of relief didn't last though. Cristiano was sitting so still, unmoving and silent that Leo wondered for a moment if the connection was still there. He was about to open his mouth to try to start the conversation but Cristiano cut him off.

 

“Why?” Was said so softly that wondered for a second if he really heard it. Then Cristiano repeated it again a little louder but still softly. “Why?” a moment then “Do you enjoy hurting me?”

 

“What? No, Cristiano!”

 

“Its pity then” The Portugese said still refusing to look at the screen, at Leo.

 

“No, it wasn't pity. I wanted to--”

 

“I want a family.” Cristiano suddenly declared calmly. “I always wanted one as far as I can remember. Someone to share my good and bad days with, someone I could get back to at night, someone I could think of when I was feeling down because I knew they were there, waiting for me, loving me. I wanted us to have kids, two, a boy and a girl or whatever, I didn't care as long as they were us and safe.”

 

“Cristiano” Leo murmured heart rates accelerating abnormaly.

 

The Alpha finally turned to him. His eyes had lost the blood red they used to have, making place to the beautiful, soft looking brown. He looked almost....peaceful. That sigh brought tears on the surface of Leo's eyes because he had a feeling he knew what it meant.

 

“I can still get that” Cristiano continued. “Not with mate like I wanted to but I can still be a father.”

 

“Cristiano, please” Leo pleaded pathetically barely swallowing down the sob that left from his throat.

 

“For that to happen I need to be sane and stable.” Cristiano continued completely ignoring him. “But I can't do that if you keep coming back. Every time I try something, you push me away and when I respect that and try to move on, you find a way to make me plunge back into it and like an idiot I'm hoping again when I know you still won't choose me.”

 

Suddenly he growled, hands going to his stomach. The last wave of the rut. The less painful one but still annoying. But this time, he didn't need him and even if he did, Leo highly doubted his help would be welcomed..

 

“I'm sorry” Beside apologizing waiting for the wave to pass and for Cristiano's breathing to get back to normal, what more could he do? What more could he say?

 

So much more, so much more if only you will let him in like you want him to. Why are you wasting what could potentially be a chance to have a loving, caring mate, and build a beautiful family? Why are you been an idiot? Why is it so hard to say yes?

 

“I love you” Leo looked back up at the screen, eyes widening in shock at the revelation. He already figured that much but he didn't expected him to outright say it, specially now. “So much, and I know I would have made you.”

 

_You would have._

 

“Do you understand what am trying to say?” Another wince as another wave went through him making him shudder from head to toe. He bared his teeth, hands coming up to wave through his hairs pull on the wet curls over his forehead.

 

Leo nodded quickly wiping out the few wondering tears. He stared at Cristiano, head held high, biting into his lips to stop it from trembling. He needed to stop his hormones from taking control over his body. He couldn't cry every time Cristiano tried to talk to him about something painful and hard to heard. He was been unfair and cruel, so he held back tears, swallowed down the sobs threathening to leave his throat and listen to him like he was suppose to from the beginning.

 

“I made a decision” Cristiano said softly but firmly, eyes locked with Leo's with an intensity he rarely saw outside of the pitch. “I will stop calling you, I will stop asking about you, I won't even text you”

 

The Omega nodded again, biting so hard into his lips he could taste the copper on his tongue, eyes burning with unsheld tears.

 

“Everything will go back to the way they were with us only interacting at the awards ceremonies or whatever. The press only needs to know that it was a mutual decision, they were already expecting it anyway so this will just make it official.”

 

Every words leaving the other's mouth felt like a blow, a fucking painful one. But Leo didn't try to interrupt him, didn't even cry. In fact he probably looked more composed than he looked because there was no way in hell Cristiano would have continued talking if he could see the way he was breaking on the inside. What hurt the most the almost detached, mechanic way in which Cristiano was talking. Like it was so kind of formality on a contract or a sponsor instead of them deciding about breaking up a bond-even if there wasn't one to begin with.

 

“Leo”

 

“Yes, I'm listening, I understand” Leo said, proud of the way his voice came out steady.

 

Cristiano eyes swept over him, well as much as the screen allowed, then sighed, muscles relaxing. His face softened, the familiar warmth returning to his eyes.

 

“Can you do something for me before we say our goodbyes?” He said with a small tentative smile

 

Even if the words hurt more than anything ever did, Leo nodded.

 

“Take care of yourself okay because as much as you try to convince yourself of otherwise, you deserve a chance to be happy”

 

He couldn't stop the whimper that left his mouth at that but Cristiano didn't seem to mind, if his sad smile was anything to go by.

 

“Leo?”

 

Leo swallowed back the rest of the whimpers begging to go out, eyes unblinking, head held high but he couldn't stop his lips from trembling.

 

“I promise”

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is half way done so hopefully you won't have to wait long for it. Enjoy ;)

 

Chapter 21: Cristiano

 

 

 

“Okay, guys” The Coach called out outloud for everyone in the locker-room to hear. “Tomorrow is the last before the break, and it's against Atletico, a great, difficulte opponent. Anything less than a win is unacceptable, so I'm counting on you to do go out there and show the best version of yourselves and more”

 

“Yes!”

 

Cristiano was putting on new clothes when his phone bipped with a new notification. Thinking it was a message, he picked it up. He frowned down at the screen when he realized it was a notification from Barcelona's official page. He thought he blocked the page two weeks ago. He only saw the beginning of the sentence : Breaking news: Lionel Messi is---before quickly closing the application, and this time he made sure to block it.

 

“So what are your plans for the holidays?” Sergio asked tyding his stuff up in his locker next to him. “You're staying in Madrid?”

 

“No”

 

“What are you planning?” Sergio turned to him picking up his bag.

 

Cristiano closed the door to the locker then turned to him with a smirk. Sergio frowned at him “What's that stupid look for?” He asked suspicious.

 

“I have a date” Cristiano said shruggling.

 

Sergio stared unblinking. But Cristiano stood his ground patiently. “With who?” He finally asked

 

“Rachel”

 

“Rachel?” Sergio exclaimed frowing again. “The girl Marcelo told you about a week ago?”

 

“Yes. She contacted me a few days ago and we talked a lot”

 

“And?”

 

“We went out a couple of times. I invited her over tonight, I proposed to make diner and all”

 

Sergio kept silent, staring at him as though he was assessing him. But again Cristiano didn't shy away from his glare, he had nothing to hid or to feel ashamed of.

 

“You like her?” He asked after a minute

 

“She's a good girl and yes I would like to try”Cristiano answered sincerely.

 

“Ok, if that's what you want” Sergio shruggled.

 

Cristiano opened his mouth to make a comment and then closed it, preferring to keep quiet. He was not blind, he could see that his best friend was hiding something from him and seeing the frowns, the distant looks as he spoke to him only confirmed it. He said nothing so Cristiano did not ask. He had got on with his life and everything was going well. If Sergio wanted to talk to him, he would listen to it as always, and his captain knew that Cristiano was not worried about it.

 

He hurried off to his house a smile stuck on his lips. He took a new shower, then went down to the kitchen to start preparing dinner.

 

He was mixing the salad when he heard the doorbell. He wiped his hands, looked at himself in the mirror near the door before opening.

 

"Hey" Rachel smiles brightly the last rays of the sun framed her shape

 

"Hey, Rachel" Cristiano smiled back. She really was beautiful with her little tight black dress, her long brown hair cascading down over one shoulder..

 

He stepped aside to let her in and then closed behind her. He leaned over to kiss her cheeks. They were warm and soft at the touch. Her sweet smell tickled his nostrils. She smelled good but the smell bothered him. As if it was a bad mixture. But it wasn't repulsive enough to discourage him.

 

He took her to the dining room with a delicate hand on her lower back “How are you?” He asked walking toward the table.

 

“I'm great, thank you. What about you?” She sat down on the chair as he pulled it out for her.

 

“I'm great”

 

She smiled at him but her brows drew close to each other in an obvious frown.

 

“Is something wrong?” Cristiano wondered stopping at the kitchen door

 

“No, nothing.” She quickly dismissed him, forehead smoothing out again.

 

"I'm going to put the table so you can sit and wait for me here" Cristiano declared far from convinced but he didn't push

 

He arranged the meal on the plates, took out the red wine from the cellar before going back to the dining room.

 

They ate in silence for a short while before Cristiano cleared his throat.

 

"Did you manage to get the job finally?" He asked taking a small wine throat

 

"Yes, they called me last night to tell me," she said slicing a small piece of chicken. "I know you pulled some strings for me, so thank you"

 

"I wouldn't have done it if you were not good at what you're doing." Cristiano shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "When do you start?"

 

"The day after tomorrow, I hope it will be fine"

 

"I'm sure it will be," he said. "Let's make a toast to your success"

 

 

"Everything was really delicious," she said helping him clean out the table despite Cristiano's protest, insisting that he already cooked so she wanted to do something. Cristiano smiled at her, then when to the kitchen putting away the leftovers and placing the dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

 

“I had a really great time, Cristiano” The Alpha put away the empty bottle of wine before turning back to the woman now standing a little closer. Even from a feet away he could smell the sudden rise of pheromones from her body.

 

“Me too” He agreeded smirking down at her as she shyly tucked a long curl behind her ear, eyes shifting down and her rosy cheeks turning redder.

 

“It's a little too bad that it has to end” She pratically purred biting a corner of her lips, eyes locking into Cristiano's.

 

Cristiano took the remaining step toward her, a slow, teasing smile stretching his lips. “Who's says it has to end now?” He whispered leaning down, face hovering near her's. She swallowed loudly, lips partying, her sweet, slightly wine scented breath ghosting over Cristiano's mouth.

 

Cristiano growled, eyes flashing red as lips crushed together, lifting her up onto the kitchen island. She moaned wantonly, eyes turning a deep golden colour as thights parted to pull him into her body. He's kissing up her neck, nose nuzzling there for a moment trying to enjoy her scent as much as he should. He could feel trembling small hands bury in his hair, pulling him closer into her.

 

“Please Cristiano” She moaned legs tightening around his waist, pulling him closer her inviting warm body.

 

With a sniff, he could smell her scent through her panties as she got wetter and wetter under his ministrations. Everything in her body language, the way she was pleading were enticing him into giving in and take her, right then right there. A flash of desperate, afraid golden eyes, big brown eyes looking up at him ungarded and vulnerable. He tensed at the images provided by his lust unduced brain , jaw clapping shut with a click. He quickly backed off the suddenly incomfortable body, closing his mouth and pulling up the sleeve of thee shirt to block off her less than please scent.

 

“Cristiano?” She asked in a small voice quickly catching on to the change of atmosphere.

 

“You have to leave” Cristiano pressed between clenched teeth.

 

“I don't understand”

 

He closed his eyes, despereatly trying to chase away the surge of emotions. He wanted to hit something , bit into something, anger and frustation clouding up his senses.

 

Stupid! He was fucking stupid! How did the fuck have he succeed in convincing himself that he could ever hope to have a normal. He couldn't. Of course he couldn't. But it wasn't Rachel faults. She was obviously hurt by his behaviour and she had been so nice. God he was awful. She didn't deserve to be on the receiving end of his lack of control.

 

“Rachel, please” He said gently, trying to seem calmer than he felt.

 

“I'm sorry” She suddently bemoaned, looking every bit guilty

 

“What?” Cristiano frowned not quite grasping why she was the one looking guilty and apologizing when Cristiano was the jerk in the equatio. “I don--”

 

“I should have known” She cut him off, hopping off the island and adjusting her dress down to her knees. “I kind of knew you couldn't possibly be in the mood, especially after what happened today”

 

He nodded understanding and agreeing then did a double-take at the last bit of her phrase. “What about today?”

 

Rachel stared at him for a moment, then frowned like she couldn't really grasp the meaning of his question. Cristiano stood his ground, reigning in his impatience, hand still covering his nostrils.

 

“Messi” She finally said cautiouslys as if he was a wild animal on the edge of completely losing it. Maybe that was he looked like. “Yesterday right at the end of the match against Sevilla, he fainted”

 

Sergio's odd, sligthly blank face in the locker-room, the news on his phone, Rachel frown at his good mood, the flash of golden eyes from when he was touching her, how the way the Alpha in him was squrming around, thrashing inside, trying to reach out to something way out of his range. Everything came back rushing with as much delicacy as a punch to this stomach.

 

“Cristiano, I thought you knew, I didn't mean--”

 

“I'm not mad at you” He said liberating his nostrils, too distracted now by something else to get annoyed by her persistant smell. Spine straighting out to his 6'1, shoulders widening, jaw set “But I still need you to leave” He looked back down at her, eyes firm and unrelenting, discouraging any attempts at comfort or coaxing.

 

What she saw on his face or smelt on him made her shiver, her own scent turning bitter in fear. She must have said something but he didn't even try to hear, he only moved when the door closed after her.

 

He half walked, half jogged up the stairs to his room and over to the nightstand where he left his phone. He quickly scrolled through the numerous contacts until he stopped at the one he really wanted. He took a deep breath, let it out slowly before making the call. It rang again, again without picking up. He hang up, reigning in his frustation then call back again. This time it rang once.

 

“Wasn't expecting you anymore”

 

“What happened?” Cristiano asked prefering to ignore the little dig from the Spaniard

 

“You really haven't read the news, then” Gerard guessed after a moment. “I don't know if I should be glad that you're sticking to your words and _yes_ Leo told me everything, well I forced him to but that's beside the point or punch you in the face for holding out to them but since I can't really do that”

 

“It was the best decision possible”

 

“Oh yeah, how's that working out for you?” Gerard said with an ounce of defiance like he was daring Cristiano to lie to him. The Portuguese hated how everyone thought they had the fucking right to guess his feelings.

 

“You're his best friend. What I will read on the papers won't cover up the whole extend of what really happened so are you going to tell or keep continue to be an asshole?”

 

“I think I got my answer” Gerard exclaimed clearly happy with himself, then his voice turned serious“With his heat coming up, he wasn't feeling really good, he looked paler than usual, dark circles under his eyes but you know how that stubborn idiot is. I told him to sit out the match, he pratically chew me out so I let him go on the pitch. He was feeling all right during the match, then towards the end he lost consciousness.”

 

Cristiano took a sharp intake of breath at that. He sat down on his bed, chest tightening till he felt like someone tried punching his heart out of his ribcages.

 

“He was deshydrated and he's been spacing out so much that the idiot had been skipping meals.” A long silent then“He's alright now, I made him eat and force fluids into his body. He's feeling better but he needs rest so he won't be participing in the last match before the holiday.”

 

Cristiano sighed so relieved his body sag down the bed, trembling hand coming up to tread through his hair. _He is fine. He is safe._

 

“Where is he?” Cristiano suddenly wondered

 

“At my house, but with his heat coming up in two days, he will have to go back home.”

 

Logical.

 

 _He won't be alone though, he got an Alpha now._ Cristiano bit down on his tongue to stop from asking questins he already knew the answers to. It would only piss him off and the last thing he wanted was for Gerard to list him all the reasons why he had absolutely no rights to be acting up about it. He made his choice. He didn't really have a choice but he put his foot down and took the decision no one really wanted to. Even though it had been killing him at first, he didn't bulge. He respected his end of the “contract”, he just couldn't afford to go back inside again just to get disappointed and hurt all over again.

 

“Hey Cristiano?” Gerard tentative, gentle attempted at getting his attention pulled him back from his thoughts.

 

“Still here”

 

“I know I can be a dick sometimes, especially when it concerns Leo. But I wanted you to know that I'm not mad or hating on you for deciding to leave. You made the right choice, I know it must have been hard--”

 

“It was the hardest decision I ever had to make” Cristiano said honestly, there was absolutely no point in hiding it. He knew what he looked like sometimes when those thoughts hiding in a box inside his head decided they want out for the day.

 

“And I'm sorry you had to” Gerard said softly sounding every bit sincere. “Listen, the kids need to be put to bed so--”

 

“Yeah, yeah, go”

 

“Take care, boludo”

 

“You too”

 

 

 

Adoption. He never thought he would someday have to resort to it for a shot to be a father. But it was a pleasant thought, that ne day he could take a child out of the system and give him the life that all children were entitled to. The child will have a home, a family and a father who would love him more than anything in the world.

But he also wanted a little of him in the child, his eyes, his smile or even his fingers. It didn't matter, he wanted a child for himself, the flesh of his flesh.

But considering how his body reacted to the thought of sleeping with Rachel, this prospect was no longer possible. The now more than real possibilities that he could never start a family the way he always hoped was gnawing at his entrails and suffocating him like a heavy burden. A burden he was condemned to drag on his shoulders forever.

 

“What a match, Cris!” Sergio shouted snaking an arm around his shoulder , pulling him against his side and ruffling his sweat drenched hair.   
  


Cristiano playfully pushed him away, running a hand through his hair to try flatting it down.

 

“Go take a shower, Idiot”

 

He was supposed to talk to the press after the match, advised by his agent since it has been awhile. He hated it more than he used to. Some of them had the decency to avoid any questions regarding his none-existant relationships with Leo and anything directed linked to it. But with their eternel rivalry, it was kind of inevitable that questions about Leo would arise, but fortunaly with time they took a slightly less personal direction. It didn't matter anyway, not like he was going to give them the pleasure to put their nosy nose in his personal life or Leo's. It was his and Leo's to share, it concerned only them, no one else had the rights to ask about it.

 

Thankfully he didn't receive any this time, but they kept him there for longer than he would normally stand for but he was in a good mood and still ran high on adrenaline so he didn't mind. When they finally let him leave, he didn't expect anyone in the lockers, they were probably whole out celebrating or home to see their wifes and kids. He ignored the way his stomach squeezed at the thoughts.

 

As he got closer to the locker-rooms, he noticed Sergio standing outside the door with his bag over a shoulder. But what made Cristiano freeze in place was the guy standing beside Cristiano. They turned towards him as soon as they scented him.

 

“Cristiano” Sergio looked nervous, hand rubbing the back of his head as he kept glancing between Cristiano and Gerard.

 

“What are you doing here?” Cristiano cut him off, ignoring Sergio and staring at Gerard. “What is happening?” When Gerard winced, looking incomfortable, Cristiano felt dread settle inside him, heart clenching painfully. There was only one reason for Gerard to be in Madrid, in the hallway of the Santigo Bernabeu miles away from where he was suppose to be. “Is Leo okay?”

 

“Oh no, no Cristiano, he is ok” Gerard quickly reassured him probably feeling his quickly raising panic.

 

Cristiano let out a long sigh, willing his heartbeats to slow down. “Then what--”

 

“Can you go inside, please?” Gerard interrupted him pointing to the closed door of the locker-room.

 

“What is in there?” Cristian frowned at the weird request

 

“We will be waiting here” Sergio said sharing a look with his Spanish teammate, then back at his actual teammate. “Its nothing you can't handle”

 

Cristiano stared at them, confused and slightly frustated by their mysterious attitude.

 

_What the fuck?_

 

But he trusted them so he nodded and walked the rest of the way to the locker. A hand resting on the doorknob he looked back at the two men still staring at him before turning it down and entering.

 

As soon as the door closed behind him and even before he could turn around, he knew why they acted the way they did.

 

He stood frozen, his eyes still on the closed door, ignoring the delicious smell that immediately filled his nostrils and filling the emptiness that had taken hold of his heart, relieving and soothing him.

 

“ _Cristiano_ ”

 

Fuck.

 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a long time coming but Voilaaaaa :)

Chapter: Leo

 

 

“No”

 

“Oh, come on. Geri, please” Leo begged, trotting behind him down the stairs.

 

Gerard ignored him completely, opening the frigerator and selecting a variety of fruits. He took out a bowl and began cutting them into small slices, which he proceed to deposit inside.

 

"You have to rest," he said calmly, cutting a slice of peach and adding it to the mix.

 

"I'm better now" Leo went back carefree of the plaintive time that took his voice. "You've fed me food and I've only been sleeping since yesterday" he pointed out when Gerard did not even bother to look at him, too preoccupied by his task of filling the fruit bowl.

"Your heat arrives tomorrow and nothing from here I feel it coming then again no I will not take you to Madrid"

 

"Exactly" Leo continued with renewed enthusiasm. "I have to talk to him before that happens"

 

Gerard sighed wearily, his shoulders sagging, making him look older than he was. He put down the knife and then looked for the cream in the frigerator. He did all this in silence and Leo did not try to interrupt him. He knew what he was asking, he was not as unconscious as Gerard liked to think. He knew the risk he was taking, but it was also one he was ready to take. He had made that decision well before today, even before he had thought about it.But he also realized the enormity of his request, that was why he had not been mad or lost patience when Gerard had locked him up in his room the first time he voiced it.

But that was one important so Leo didn't let Gerard own stubborness and mother hen tendencies break him away from his determination. He was done hiding, done let others people handle his own mess, done letting any ruin his chance at having the life he always dreamed of.

 

“Listen,” He said voice taking a softer ton. “I know I haven't been convincing when it came to handling myslef around Cristiano or when he was mentionned, especially the last few days” He added with a depreciative sigh but he didn't waver. “ But I know what I want now. And he's miles away from here”

 

“How do you know he won't reject you?” Gerard retorked leaving the bowl on the counter and staring him down. “What makes you think he will just accept you back after everything you told him?”

 

“Because we're mates” Leo whispered back simply at Gerard flat look, he sighed and said with a shaky breath. “If he changed his mind and nothing to do with anymore, then I will leave and never turn back”

 

Of course it was a possibility, one Leo tried so hard to no think about. He wasn't naif or pretentious enough to think Cristiano was sitting around his house, thinking about him, waiting for him. As much as the possibility stung, he may even have moved on already and he would just be an inconvenience,like an annoying ex barging back into his life. But again, he had to try, didn't matter that he could get hurt, rejected or yelled at, he was prepared for that. He would take the harsh words, the cold indifference, the rejection, the admission of a new found interest with, with his head held high, dry eyes. He would take the plan back home and then, only then would he let the darkness and the pain consume him whole.

Gerard stared at him for long few minutes in dead silence, brows furrowed, mouth in a thin line.

 

“No matter what I said, you won't listen, will you?” Leo shook his head, gaze unwavering. Gerard sighed, shook his head and mumbling under his breath. “Fine, but” He raised his hand in Leo's face halting his scream of joy, “We will do this my way”

 

Leo nodded in agreement without even knowing what it meant. He was just too happy to even care now.

 

“Now eat” Gerard ordered shaking his head at his excitement but Leo saw the small curve of smile before it vanished.

 

 

A few hours late and an eternity of avoiding any unwanted attention from paparazy, fans or Alphas smelling his impending heat, he was finally into the stadium. Hidden under his big hoodie, he kept his face away from the man Gerard was talking to. He tuned out their conversations, hand unconsciensly rubbing over the shirt under his hoodie. It took too long but Leo stayed put. He was here now, Gerard accepted taking him this far even thought he still repeated over, over and over again that it was by far the worst idea he had in a long time, every chance he got. Despite his reluctances, Leo knew Gerard was by his side, and he may not have voiced it out loud, Leo knew his friend wanted this 'plan' of them to work as much as he did. So waited, waited and waited.

 

“You can't talk in the open so as soon as the locker-room is empty, you will go in there and wait”

 

A wave of warm shot through his lower regions at the thought of what he was waiting for or in this instance , _who_.

 

_God, please it work._

 

Of course it was going to work. They will talk, explain everything then they were going to go home.

 

Yeah, right.

 

 

“What the hell are you doing here ??” Leo couldn't help wince at the harsh tone but Cristiano looked more confused than annoyed to be honest. Anyway, it wasn't like Leo had any room to complain.

 

He bit down on the shiver that ran up his body at the Alpha's voice. God, he missed him so bad. He had a long ass speech prepared for this moment but now that he was standing here, just a few feet away from the reason even football didn't seem enough anymore. He didn't even know where to start from so he said the only thing that seemed appropriate.

 

“I'm sorry”

 

Cristiano frowned still looking as confused. Then all of a sudden, his face softened, as if he had just understood the reason for all this ambush.

 

"Leo--" he started, his voice tired,

 

"I know I'm probably the last person you wanted to see" Leo cut him off, his heart squeezing in his chest at the prospect that this statement may be true. "But I had to talk to you"

 

"We said everything there was to say two weeks ago, Leo" Cristiano sighed, running a frustated hand through his hair

 

“I didn't” Leo retorted squeezing the hem of his hoodie

 

“You didn't seem to object that much back then” Cristiano snorted

 

Okay, he deserved that, but it still hurt having thrown back at him this bluntly.

 

“I had a lot of time to think about it, about you...about _us_ ” Leo continued ignoring the jab

 

Cristiano chuckled humorously, shaking his head from side to side. “There is no _us_ , Leo. You made that much clear from the get-go” Cristiano snickered harshly, narrowing his eyes at him.

 

“I needed to take time to think---” Leo explained ignoring the pain that shoot up his belly, making unconsiously close his legs.

 

He didn't have much time left.

 

"What, you wanted me to wait in corner, waiting for you to deem me worthy to share your life with?” Cristiano snapped, voice loud and echoing in in the empty locker-room. "I was more than patient, I waited for you, I didn't nothing but be patience, and eevry time I saw a flicker of an opening, you would close it back in my face, breaking my heart again and again"

 

"I wanted you!" Leo shout out more than tired at having his behaviors twisted and he didn't miss the way Cristiano flinched surprised at the sudden outburst. “I wanted you then and I still want you today” Leo murmured lamely, eyes pleading at Cristiano to believe that, at least. “I was scared, not of you” He quickly added at Cristiano widening eyes. “I would never be afraid of you because you would never hurt me”

 

_I wouldn't have let you that close to me to the point of living under the same roof if I had any suspensions of your attitude._

 

“I didn't want to take the risk of getting hurt again. You were everything that I ever wanted in an Alpha, good, caring, strong, someone I could always count on no matter what. And that scared me to no end because the thought of having that and then having it ripped away from me, terrified and hurt me more than anything ever did”

 

He took the remaining steps toward the other man, biting down on the whimpered that tried to leave his mouth at the thought of the Alpha getting closer. Heart racing, hands shaking he cupped his face like he was dying to do for so long. Cristiano was still staring at him like he couldn't believe what he was hearing, breathing too shallow, eyes widen, and when Leo finally touched him, he was shaking too.

 

“And I'm so, _so_ sorry that my insecurities end up hurting you too” Leo almost whined as he thought of all those times he unceremoniously pushed him away. But he was here now, he wasn't going anywhere, not anymore.

 

Just when he thought he was finally getting through to the other man,everything turned to shit.

 

Like really, he should have expected it.

 

He was an idiot. An sniff was all it took.

 

Nostrils flaring, eyes bleeding into a deep, crimson red, mouth openned into a snarl.

 

“Is that what this is?” He vociferated, angry, strong hands coming up to graps his biceps.

 

“What” Leo almost wailed at the sudden change of atmosphere in the air.

 

Before he even had the time to blink, Cristiano lifted him off the floor and slammed him down against the locker-room, eyes burning red. “Don't play dumb, Leo.”

 

“I don't understand” Leo whimpered as the Alpha tightened his grip bruisingly almost cutting off the flow of blood. “Let me go, you're hurting me, Cristiano!”

 

At that the other man released him, taking a step back, his face took a softer look but his eyes were still red, body shaking in suppressed anger, but underneath it all Leo could smell hurt, fear in the way eyes was boring into his.

 

“You're a few hours away from your heat” Cristiano said between clenched teeth. “ I could smell it on you from the moment I walked in, I didn't understand why you would take the risk of coming here like this, then you said---” He bit down the rest of the sentence, frowning, face contorted into a painful portray of _hopehurtbetrayal_

 

Leo'eyes widened in realization. Fuck. The back of his eyes hurt with tears, heart squeezing so painfully into his chest that it was a miracle he was still standing. _What did I do?_ He lamented. How could have let it go this far? Far enough for Cristiano to think that he wasn't good enough to deserve better than a desperate omega in pre-heat throwing himself at him as a last resort. _You did that to him._

 

Cristino was still staring at him, almost begging him to save him from the edge of a bottomless pit of despair or to push him off so he could finally be in peace and stop holding into soemthing way out of his reach.

 

_I did this and I will fix it._

 

“I rescinded the contract with the A/B/O agency” Leo revealed, the throbbing in the belly, the itch of his skin, the fire quickly making its way all over his body pushed to the far corner, all of his attention on Cristiano like it should have been from the very start. Cristiano's shaking instantly stopped, eyes still red but the anger bleeding out, leaving place to hope. “The moment you ended the call that day, I called the hospital and cancelled everything. I know why I had token that road, because at that time, I thought it was for the best. Now, I know better. And it's you. It always been you. It's been you from the moment you called out to me across from the pitch that day surrounded by thousands and watched by millions”

 

When Cristiano didn't so much as move a muscle for a minute-which may as well be an eternity, Leo sighed, suddenly feeling drained, both from the situation and holding off his heat for as long as possible.

 

“I'm not here to force you into anything” he whispered, forcing himself to stay still even though he wanted to touch the other man so bad it hurt. “I---I needed to tell you everything, you deserve to know that I do want you, that you _do_ have a choice. I know I may be late or that its just too ease to just barge in like that in your life, but I just couldn't leave it at that.”

 

Cristiano didn't say anything for a long time. Even though Leo hated the wait, the suffocating tick-tock of every seconds that passed without any words leaving Cristiano's mouth, he kept quiet and waited. Leo had laid all of his emotions, insecurities at the other man's feet, given him all the necessary tools if he wanted to hurt him. To push away him like Leo did so many times, to tell him to fuck off , that he didn't need him anymore, that he had enough. That Leo wasn't enough anymore, that he was better off without him. It would hurt, and Leo would probably live with that deep, aching scar for the rest of his miserable life but he would take it and leave. Cristiano was man enough not to push and leave when it became necessary even though it hurt him so it was only fair Leo gave him the same courtesy.

 

“Okay”

 

“Okay?” Leo repeated blinking, the rest of his body frozen, hoping to god that he didn't hear him wrong.

 

_God, please no, don't let it be my wishful thinking that made me hear things. Please don't crush me like that._

 

“Okay” Cristiano whispered back but this time with a small twitch of his mouth. The longer they stood there staring at each other, the more the smile stretched into a bigger, longer one until he was full out grinning like a maniac. And from the way Leo's cheeks hurt, he was probably looking as stupid.

 

How could four small letters hold so much power? They were like the oasis after long, dry, hot days in the desert, like a buoy in the middle of the ocean. He felt like he finally touched the surface, face breaking through the slow, steady rhythm of the covers of the water drowning him for so long he thought he was just going to stay down there, slowly dying with no one there to see him struggle to swim and get back up.

He didn't even realize he had stop fighting, lost hope. And now the realization that he could finally breath without the fear of swallowing liters of water, made him sag back against the lack.

 

The euphory bulbbing inside him wasn't enough to cover the surge of a painful wave from twisting his stomach. A sharp intake of breath and a hand coming up to rub over the area snapped Cristiano out of the matching euphoria he had found himself into too.

 

Cristiano eyes snapped up from briefly staring at this belly, gaze flitting between his lower body and his face. Leo felt shaken by the sheer intensity with which they were piercing him. Leo bit down on his lips to hold off a whimper, a small track of slick sliding down from his painfully clenched hole and over his desperately closed together thights to soak up his sweat pants. Cristiano obviously smelt it because he growled, taking a step toward him before stopping and looking conflicted. He shook his head trying to clear the fog probably clouding his mind.

 

“You shouldn't have come here in your condition” He reprimanded, then growled low in his throat “Someone could have touched you or worse” His eyes bleed back into red at the thought.

Telling him Gerard wouldn't have let that happen was obviously not the best thing to say so he kept his mouth shut about it but he still needed to explain himself.

 

“I know but I just wanted----I needed to talk to you, I had to see you”

 

Cristiano nodded even though the idea of Leo been out there almost vulnerable still irked him and Leo couldn't fault him for that.

 

“Beside” He added taking a hold of the hem of his hoodie and slowly starting to pull it over his head. “It wasn't like I was completely defenseless.” The cloth fell from his loose fingers and into the ground at his feet “You were there.”

 

“Is that---? Cristiano frowned eyeing the white jersey covering Leo's torso.

 

“Yes” Leo nodded, chewing on his lips equally nervous and proud

 

Cristiano's nostrils flared as he took a sniff, eyes widening in surprise and confusing. “But why does it smell like me?”

 

“Because its yours” Leo smiled tentatively, not exactly sure as to what Cristiano reaction would be to this new piece of imformation. “It's the one you were wearing that day at the Camp Nou. I always kept it with me, to ground me and when I needed you.” _Too scared to ask for the real thing_

 

 

And just like that Cristiano snapped.

 

One moment they were standing a few feet apart, breathing slowed on both sides, bodies shaking in barely suppressed need to touch, to feel, then they were crushing into each other with force enough to knock their breaths out but that was the least of their worries. Cristiano scooped him up again only to slam him back against the locker for a completely different reason this time. Leo gasp of surprise were swallowed down by lips crushing into his. He wrapped his arms around the other man, strong thights pulling him closer into his body.

Leo knew that it problably wasn't a good idea to do this here when his heat was only a few hours away. But he desperately needed it. The idea of stopping now seemed so unnecessary and so painful.

 

So they didn't.

 

Their kisses turned desperate, Cristiano kissing him like he couldn't get enough, like he could die if he didn't taste him again, again. And Leo whimpered because the same gut-wrenching desperation squeezed his heart. He wrapped himself around him even tighter as though he could just vanish into thin air and he would wake up alone, horny and empty. The thought pulled out a distressed whimper from his mouth as Cristiano started rolling his hips against him.

 

“Shhh” Cristiano whispered in his ear, his hot breath making him shiver. “I'm going to take care of you”

 

Their humping turned frantic and erratic in no time with both been equally touch-starved. Cristiano nuzzled his neck, licking at the skin there and nipping it between his teeth. His body was on fire, on the verge of completely slidding down in the hazy feeling of the heat. Everything hurt so good.

He wasn't stupid, there was no way he would able to take the plane back to Barcelona now.

 

He knew that coming here, so close to his heat to see Cristiano was a stupid and reckless idea because if the Alpha rejected him, he would have had to deal with his heat appearing sooner than expected and then going to a hotel, completely out of his mind with desire and needness and with the gut-wrenching realization that he was going to go through it alone.

 

But it was a risk he had been more than willing to take. It ended up been a risk worth taking because now he was definitely entering the last phase of his heat, but still conscious because unlike last time at the Camp Nou, Cristiano was actually touching him. And for the first time in his life, he wasn't scared or apprehensive about going through it, quite the contrary, he welcomed it with open arms.

 

 

_You're not alone anymore, you're safe. You can let go now._

 

 

“Cristiano” Leo moaned, boxers and sweat pants now drenched in slick. He rubbed against Cristiano's own covered cock, mouth watering at the thought of touching it.

 

“I will take such good care of you” He pinned him back harder against the locker, and ground up faster and deeper in a parody of fucking him. “I will get you out here, back at my house then strip you bear, taste you, own you in every single way then then bit you so everyone know you're mine”

 

The wetness on his face wasn't only sweats, tears mixing into it. He grabbed the back of Cristiano's head, pulling it out from the crook of his neck to look at the beautiful face and again wonder how he got so lucky. Cristiano red eye's were glistening with unshed tears. Bodies still moving against each other, Cristiano hand wondered under his jersey, Leo let out a shaky breath, nails unconsciously digging into the other man's scalp. Cristiano fingers brushed against the soft, firm skin there before spreading his hand over it and cupping his flat stomach.

 

“I will fill you up” He whispered voice husky, deep as he stared straight into Leo's eyes. “Make you swell up with our pups, make you smell like me, then do it again, again and again” He punctated each other with a slow, deep thrust of hips making Leo writh and arch in the best way. “Would you like that, baby?”

 

“Yes, Yes! Fuck, Cristiano!” Leo half screamed, half gasped pulling the other man closer, if it was even possible, clinging to his strong neck, arms and tights tightening around him. He buried his neck, breathing him in. His earthy, musky scent mixed with scent making him wetter.

 

Another few hard, deep, well aimed thrusts and Leo was coming. _Hard_. Harder than he ever did.

 

Then everything went black.

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the smut!!! Hope you will enjoy it as much as i did writing ;)

Chapter 23: Cristiano

 

 

Leaving the stadium with an unconscious Leo proved to be harder than anticipated. If he was still conscious, it would have been a little easier, because it would have been enough for him to cover himself with the hoodie of his sweater and hid his face from any unwanted stares.

 

Cristiano scooped up Leo's unconscious body in his arms. The smell of Omega hit him hard, cutting his breath. He uttered a low grunt, clenching his teeth. Leo groaned, squirming in his arms before settling back again. He reigned in the thoughts that went through his mind. He couldn't lose control now, not here. He needed to stay clear headed, till he got them home. Leo needed him and he will be damn if he wasn't going to be present.

 

He yelled Gerard name loud enough for the other Alpha to hear him. He pulled Leo closer, buring his nose into his pulse point, breathing him in. They still had a little time before the heat hit completely.

 

“What the fuck happened?” Cristiano closed his eyes and kept on taking in deep, long intake of Leo's scent into his system. He smelled so sweet his teeth ached. “Cristiano” Gerard voice called more gently but still laced with concern.

 

“He's fine. But we need to get him out of here” Cristiano declared pulling his head out of Leo's neck long enough to stare at the Spaniard. “I will need you to go ahead to my car and get it started”

 

Gerard hesitated obviously still confused and concerned, eyes flickering between the Alpha and his best friend lying unconscious in his arms. Fortunatly, he trusted Cristiano enough to nod and stay where he was.

 

“My keys are in the bag pocket of my bag” He indicated with a nod of the head to the bag on the bench in front of the locker.

 

"Oh my god," said another voice near the entry.

 

Sergio's eyes were wide open, jaw hanging open.He looked alarmed and confused at the scene. "Is he all right?" He worried his eyes landing on Leo. He made the mistake that Gerard had the goodness of mind not to commit. He approached the couple trying to see Leo more closely and to lend a hand.

Cristiano tensed, groaning in warning, eyes flashing a dangerous red, grip tightening around Leo's body.

 

 

“No, Sergio. Don't!” Gerard intervened. The Spaniard stopped dead, realization sinking in. He raised his hands in a sign of surrender, carefully stepping back like he was facing a ferocious animal.

 

Once he was sure Cristiano wasn't in any risk of biting off his own bestfriend head off, Gerard left them to get to the car.

 

“I'm not gonna touch him” Sergio assured him a few feet away. Cristiano gradually relaxed, turning back to the unconscious man in his arms, a sniff of his hair finished chasing away the rest of the tension away. “So, he came around, hun?”

 

Cristiano nodded, throat in a knot. He still couldn't really grasp his head around the new development.

 

“Listen,” Sergio cleared his throat. “Don't take this the wrong way and and I don't really know Leo but if he had so much reluctance to let you in, he must have had good reasons.” Cristiano frowned clearly confused at where he was getting at. “What I'm trying to say is, please don't mess it up because he doesn't look like the type to take any crap from anyone and he's tougher than he looks, believe me I have scars and embarrassing videos on youtube to prove it.” Cristiano snorted but nodded in understanding.

 

He looked back at the younger man, still out cold in his arms. He seemed calmer now but Cristiano knew it wouldn't last long. He nuzzled his head, then bend down to take a few sip of the sweat gathered on his collarbone, he almost moaned at the taste. He was perfectly aware of the huge chance he got, knew the value of Leo's trust. He would rather die than ever making him great giving him that opportunity.

 

A beep pulled him out of this thoughts.

 

“Its Pique” Sergio announced reading the text on his phone. “He says the car is ready.”

 

“Can you?” Cristiano nodded toward the rumpled cloth at his feet.

 

“Yes, of course” Sergio bend down to pick it up. He handed it over to Cristiano so he could try to cover Leo's face with the hoodie. With the way Leo's temperature would surely rise he avoided putting it back on him but tried to cover his face as best as he could. Sergio had the wisdom of not offering his help so Cristiano maneuvered the unconsicous body in his arms until Leo's face was visible if one was standing at Cristiano's place. Fortunately they only met the staff who despite their attempt to remain discreet sent curious and shocked glances in their direction. They probably had a pretty good idea of the idea of the person in his arms. But no one tried to question or proposed their more than unwelcomed help. Once into the parking lot, just when he thought they were safe and alone, two figures broke from the shadows. A young girl and a boy came rushing toward them a camera and a shirt held in their hands. But they stopped short of a few feet away, eyes widening as they took in the three men.

 

“Oh my good who is that?” The girl cried out eyeing Leo curiously.

 

“Is he okay” Asked the boy, obviously her boyfriend if their matching clothes were anything to go by.

 

“Sergio deal with them, please” Cristiano said without even sparing them more attention than necessary.

 

“Yeah, you two go” His captain waved him off. “Cristiano” He called back, Cristiano stopped a few feet away from the car, glancing back toward his friend. “I'm happy for you, both of you” He smiled, eyes and voice filled with affection.

 

Cristiano smiled back with as much warm as possible, nodded his head before resuming his path to the rest of the car.

 

The road to the house was going well in silence until moans shook the body in his arms. _Shit, shit, don't wake up now, please._

 

Leo whimpered squirming against him, hands tugging on his jersey. Without even having to touch his forehead Cristiano could feel his body temperature rise. He cursed, hand grasping the back of Leo's head to guide him into the crook of his neck so his scent could calm him down. Cristiano ignored the worried glances Gerard was throwing their ways from time to time.

 

“I'm here, baby.” He whispered in his ear, rubbing up and down his back. Leo moaned lowly buring his entire face into Cristiano's neck breath him in, a hand slidding down his chest to rub there. Cristiano bit down his own moan at the gesture.

 

_God. Leo wasn't the only one slowly losing it._

 

“I'm here _meu amor_ ”

 

Leo squirmed, slightly pushing against his chest and raised his head. Eyes, the color of golden honey and wet looked for his. "Cristiano?" his heart shattered upon hearing the hesitation and hope on his face and in his little trembling voice.

 

“Yes, its me, _minha vida_ ”

 

“It wasn't a dream” Leo whispered voice watery, face dreamy. He lifted a shaky hand, stretching it out toward his face and cupping his cheek. “Don't cry” he murmured a thumb wiping a lonley tear from his cheek. Cristiano wasn't even aware that he was indeed crying, but strangely he didn't bother him that much.

 

_Thats my omega, my beautiful, strong omega._

 

Leo pulled him down to his face, lips parting, skin flushed. Cristiano gladly accepted the demand. He brushed their lips together gently before nibbling on Leo's lower lip, coaxing him into opening his mouth. He plunged right into it, groaning at the assault of wetness, warm, Leo's sweet taste. He tugged him closer into his chest, deeping the kiss, tongue tasting every corners of Leo's mouth.

 

“Cristiano....Cristiano... _Cristiano!_ ”

 

He pulled off as his thoughts drifted toward a risky path. He pecked Leo's tentatively red mouth before pulling off completely. The Omega sighed in content, settling down against his strong chest, head nuzzling back into his neck.

 

“You okay back there?” Gerard enquired staring at them through the front mirror, a deep frown marring his face. He probably saw their little 'exchange' if the high blush on his cheeks were anything to go by.

 

“We're fine” Cristiano grummeled, rubbing his hand over Leo's back again. “Are we there yet?”

 

“Yeah, we're in the front gate so you have to make your presence known so the gards let us in”

 

A glance through the window was enough for them to hurry and open the door. Gerard searched inside Cristiano's bag, which he took with him from the locker-room. Cristiano adjusted his grip on Leo, hugging him closer. Leo was moaning lowly, forehead rubbing under Cristiano's chin, hand twisting into his jersey.

 

“Hurry up, Gerard” Cristiano urged scenting the growing sweetness between Leo's thights.

 

“There” Gerard slidded the key into its lock, pushing the door open and quickly getting out of the way as Cristiano hurried toward the stairs to his bedroom.

 

He gently placed the younger man onto the fresh sheets, but it was harder to convince Leo that he was coming back. He hated leaving him alone when he was minutes away from his heat but Gerard was still downstairs.

 

“How long?” Gerard asked still standing on the doorsteps, a hand on the door handle looking worried.

 

“Minutes”

 

Gerard nodded eyes flickering toward the stairs probably to Cristiano's bedroom even though he couldn't possibly see it from where he was.

 

“Listen, Cristiano” Gerard began rubbing the back of his neck. “I know how I came off to you when Leo presented but I want you to know it wasn't personal”

 

Cristiano nodded understanding. Gerard always had been overprotective of Leo, more than once both of them looking like a mother hen and her chicken. He may have been jealous of their close proximity but now with potential becaming his mate for life, he knew he would have a deeper bond with him than Gerard and Leo ever did. So he kind of understood, Gerard deep need to protect and care for Leo.

 

“With what happened with Lucas, I had to make sure he never got hurt like that again” Cristiano couldn't help but growl at the mention of the other alpha. Gerard expression softened as though relieved and satisfied by Cristiano's reaction. He sighed rubbing a tired hand over his face, suddenly looking older than his age. “You're a good guy and a good alpha” Cristiano's felt a burst of warm at the compliment. Gerard was the closest to Leo so if he thought that highly of him, it only served to assure him that he was the right choice for Leo. “He wants you” Cristiano looked up at that. “The days following your phone call had been really hard on him. He hated himself for what he was putting you through. He was so scared of losing you that it took him longer than it should have to realize that he didn't even give himself the chance to have you”

 

“I would rather die than ever hurt him or let anything happen to him” Cristiano said with conviction and a determination he rarely demonstrated outside for things he really cared about.

 

“Good because I _will_ kill you if you did” Gerard said face softening but eyes piercing him.

 

Cristiano's ears twitched, eyes flickering toward the stairs, nostrils flaring. He turned back to Gerard who was looking in the same direction. Leo was officially in heat. Gerard cleared his throat clearly umcomfortable. It was probably the first time Gerard had to leave Leo during the first day of his heat and it was obviously tearing at him if his frown as anything to go by. But he didn't need to worry anymore. Cristiano was here and he wasn't moving any time soon.

 

“You can let go now, he's safe”

 

Gerard looked up at that eyes widening. Cristiano straightened to his full height, head held high then a small but confident smile stretched on his lips. The Spaniard kept staring at him for a long moment before he nodded, smilying back.

 

With a last lingering glance toward the stair, he turned back and closed the door behind him. Cristiano stood there for a moment, taking deep breath in and out. Then he shook his head and walked back to his other half.

 

 

 

 

 

As soon as he opened the door, a flow of sweetness and arousal knock the breath out of him with its full force. Slightly disorientated, he shut the door behind himself then he turned his attention to the source of such a heat wave. Leo was writhing on the sheets, jersey half way up his stomach, displaying a delicoiusly flushed, flat belly. He was trying to slid off his sweat pants from his hips, panting and whining as it seemed to took him more time than he wanted.

 

“Fuck, Leo” Cristiano let out a shaky breath barely holding on from throwing himself on the bed and tearing those annoying clothes to get to the gorgeous body underneath.

 

“A-Alpha?” Leo turned golden eyes glazed over with lust on him. Cristiano took a shaky intake of breath then letting out a low, possessive growl.

 

Leo raised trembling arms towards him, imploring. Cristiano quickly removed his jersey, throwing somewhere on the ground, in two, three steps he joined Leo on the bed. Cristiano does not get caught. In two, three steps, he rejoined him on the bed.

 

Leo tasted just as sweet, fresh as he smelled, desperate hands shaking and rubbing over Cristian naked torso. Cristiano pushed him down against the pillow, kissing him open-mouthed chasing down a needy whimper. The feeling of clothes against his skin never irrated him this much. He nearly ripped his own old jersey from Leo's form, leaning down to bit down on the newly revealed skin. Leo moaned, legs coming up to wrap around his waist pulling him closer between his thights. The smell of Leo's slick so close made him growl, jaw tensing and teeth grinding together with the need to possess, to claim the writing body underneath him.

 

Any rational thoughts deserted him, his mind a cacaphony of _OmegaMateMineMineMine._

 

His cock was already rock hard, throbbing at the proximity of his mate-to-be open and ready for him. At a particaly hard bit low on his belly, Leo cried out, fingers digging into Cristiano's scalp, hips bucking up looking for the friction his feverish body ached for. Cristiano gladly provided it, hips rutting against Leo's, hands coming up to tangle with Leo's. Just the thoughts of buring himself inside the other man, filling him up with his semen made him growl, hips moving faster, face buried into Leo's neck. He licked the sweat there, inhaling his scent, biting down on his own lips to stop himself from digging his teeth into the soft looking flesh.

 

_Not yet._

 

He licked down Leo's shoulder, over his chest, down his flat belly. He groaned, mouth watering as the scent got stronger further down he went. His tongue dipped into Leo's navel, hands grasping his hips and pining him back down against the bed. As much as he wanted to fuck into the pliant body, thrust into him, ruin him, his needs to protect and care for the omega reigned down those animalistic urges.

 

He always had a great sence of control, further proved by him keeping his distance with Leo even though every single nerve in his body had urged him to get to Barcelona and force the other man into submission. But in this instance, with Leo writing underneath him, whimpering and whining, his body releasing strong, enticing omega pheromones, that control was wavering with every minutes.

 

He refused to answer to those urges, not now. This was Leo's first heat with someone, with his mate, he wanted it to be perfect. He wanted Leo to feel loved, cherished and to take care of him like he promised.

 

With a shaky breath, he licked at the lower stomach, teeth scraping against the sensitive skin making Leo cried out, fingers desperately pulling on his hair. It hurt but Cristiano didn't try to dislodge his hands.

 

“Fuck, I want to eat you” He half growled half moaned against the skin, blood red eyes looking up

 

Leo's golden eyes looked delirious with arousal, wet with tears, cheeks flushed a deep red, sweat drenched hair sticking to his forehead and lips parted into pants. Leo reached down pulling him up into an hungry, hot kiss. Cristiano indulged him for awhile before pulling off in a need to breath but still sliding his wet tongue over Leo's kiss swollen lips.

 

“A—Alpha, please” Leo whined fresh tears leaking down his face.

 

Whispering words of confort into Leo's skin, his hands trailed down to pull down Leo's sweatpants. His eyes rolled back, mouth parting at the sudden assault of sweetness. Nearly delirious with the need to _tastetastetaste_ , he licked down until his nose was buried deep into the space between the angry looking cock and the hip. He inhaled deeply, purring at the scent of sweetness. He knew now wasn't the time to indulge on the urge but it was stronger than him. He wanted to taste him there. Had wanted to since the day Leo called out to him in the middle of a full Camp Nou.

 

He gripped Leo's thigts, tongue licking over the leaking hole. Leo arched off the bed, crying out and Cristiano purred at the sweet taste. Tongue buring deeper into the wet, hot hole, he stared up at Leo. His head was thrown back, exposing his long, pale throat literally begging Cristiano to bit him. The longer he went, the strongest the scent got, Leo now leaking abondonly leaking all over Cristiano's face. He dug his thumbs deeper into Leo's tender skin, surely leaving bruises, and wiggled his tongue deeper into him.

Leo moans were outright turning into sobs, sweat covered body shaking with arousal and the need for more. Cristiano reluctanly pulled off believing that the time had come. He quickly discarded his own drenched in sweat shorts, pulling it off along with his boxers. His hard cock slapped against his abs, straining, the tip red and leaking. At the sigh of Cristiano's cock, Leo whimpered then proceed to turn on his belly presenting his ass to the Alpha. Cristiano growled in approval, hands trailing down his back so his fingers dug into the plush buttlocks. Leo gasped, pushing back against his hands and parted his thights in invitation.

 

“You're gorgeous” Cristiano purred, chest molding against Leo's back, nose buring into the hair at the back of his neck.

 

Leo mewled as Cristiano long fingers trailed down his spine to his ass. His thumbs rubbed over wet, warm slick there, biting down a moan at the thought of Leo been open and oh so ready. Leo whimpered pushing his ass against the fingers begging Cristiano to hurry up. The ring of muscle easily give up with a slight pressure of Cristiano's fingerpads. Leo's body was already stretched and slick enough for Cristiano's to forgo any kind of preparations, so he pulled them out and bringing them over so he could lick off the slick there.

 

He grasped Leo's hips guiding his lower half up and kneeling behind the spread legs. Both of their bodies were thrumming with anticipation. He brushed the tip of his cock against Leo's hole, fascinated by the way the muscle unclenched preparing for the intrusion.

 

“Cristiano, alpha, _please_ ” Leo sobbed grinding back against the cock, squirming restlessly.

 

Cristiano straightened up, fingers indenting the sweaty skin, then he pushed in in one fluid motion. Leo's back arched beautifully, head thrown back and moaning loudly. Cristiano growled, pushing through the clouds of _fuckfuckfuck_ , holding the younger man harder to stop from furiously fucking into the soft body. His cock throbbed, body shaking with the need to move but he hold off. Waiting for Leo to adjust to the intrusion.

 

Thankfully Leo been as impatient, desperate and near delirious with the incredible realization that they were finally joined, grinded up into him. Cristiano felt tears prickle at his eyes, throat tightening up at the sight of Leo moving against him, at the feel of the hot, tight, slick hole clenching around his cock and Leo's needy cries.

 

_He had him, he had him, he had him_

 

Leo rolled his hips again and Cristiano rocked down to meet him. He kept up a steady pace waiting for both of them to get use to the new sensation. Leo jerked against him letting out a high, needy moan, fingers scrapping the soft, expensive sheets. Stomach muscle flexing, Cristiano picked up a faster rythm, thumbs digging into hips. Leo's mouth fell open, gasping and panting for breath. Mind glazed over with arousal and their combined scents, he spread his legs, arching his back and taking Cristiano's cock deeper. Cristiano gasped, thrusting harder and faster into the pliant body. Gasps and moans filled the room barely muffling the obscene squelch of Leo's slick as Cristiano fucked into him.

 

“Mine, Mine” Cristiano growled, leaning forward over Leo's back and spreading his legs further so he could have a better leverage.

 

_No one will touch you like this. You're mine, my mate._

 

Crisitnao let out a guttural growled at his own thoughts making Leo shudder at the sound. He was leaking liberally now, sobs breaking out of his throat, body shaking uncontrollably. He was close. Cristiano plastered his back along the long line of Leo's spine. He nuzzled the naked skin of the younger man's neck. Leo arched his head back exposing himself further for the Alpha. Cristiano's lips parted into a snarl, teeth strocking the skin at the nape. Leo whined, moving against him, fingers scrambing against the sheets. Cristiano felt his knot expanding at his imminent orgasm. Leo shuddered, whimpering, feeling it stretch him further and further.

 

With one last lick over the area, Cristiano sank his teeth in, breaking skin.

Leo's reaction was instant and predictable. His body jerked violently, crying out at the overwhelming pain. He squirmed against Cristiano trying to shove him off. Cristiano growled low in warming, one hand holding into his hip and the other trailing up to the back of his neck and holding him down, keeping his head pinned in place. Everyone knew the bite hurt, but fortunalty Leo would get use to it and it would hurt less with time. His nose filled with pain and arousal as Leo continued to struggle, Cristiano gently continued grinding into Leo's body waiting for the bond to form. It wasn't long before Leo's body finally relaxed, slowly accepting the bite. He let out a soft whimper as Cristiano bit harder, sliding down the rest of the way into the bed until he was completely flat against the sheets. Cristiano's body jerked a couple of times before he was coming, letting out a muffled groan. Sweat was sliding down his body, his front stuck to Leo's back. He slightly pulled against the knot, closing his eyes at the pain and fresh arousal that jostled up his spine.

 

He finally relaxed his jaw, slowly retracting his teeth. He proceeded to lick the fresh wound to ensure it would heal correctly without any risk of infection. He nuzzled the mark, fingers strocking Leo's skin tenderly. Leo was out cold and probably would be for a moment before another wave hit him. Cristiano lied down, arms holding into leo's unconscious body so he didn't pull on the knot, waiting for it to die down. He buried his face into Leo's damp hair, inhaling his sweet scent. He blinked back the fog of sleep from his eyes.

Now that the adrenaline was leaving his body, his muscle woke in protest and his stomach rumbled. Between his match, the turmoil of emotions following Leo's apparition in the locker-room and now their first mating, Cristiano's body was starting to shut down, torned between satisfying his starving stomach and sleeping. He buried deeper into Leo's body as goosebumps erupted over his drying sweat. Just then Leo move against him, clenching down against his knot. Cristiano growled low in his throat in pain and pleasure, hands digging into Leo's waist. Obviously awoke now, the omega whined, squirming and trying to grind back. He was leaking again, his slick trailing down Cristiano's cock and over his balls. Cristiano shifted carefully, rolling Leo back into his stomack.

 

“Shhh, I'm here Leo” He whispered voice low, raspy nuzzling Leo's neck, resting his head against his shoulders blades.

 

“Alpha, hurts” Leo whimpered pushing back against the knot only to moan out as it pull around his hole. He grasped at one of Cristiano's hand bracketing his body near his head, bending down to nibble on it. Cristiano tested out the knot to make sure he could move without hurting them both. Then he rocked down gently building up friction, giving Leo what he wanted. He rolled his hips, doing circular motions, simulating Leo as much as he could with the knot still blocking any real movements. But it was enough for Leo who was panting and moaning arching his back. Cristiano kept at it, climax quickly reaching him. He slipped a hand around Leo's waist to grasp his cock. He strocked it with a faster pace than his thrusts, nuzzling over the sensitive mark. Leo jerked against him, making Cristiano bit down a curse as he pulled against the knot.

Thankfully it didn't take them long before Leo came into his hand with a low whimper and Cristiano spilled inside him again as his knot expand further and further, locking them together for good. Leo went limp into his arms letting out soft, sleepy noises. Cristiano sighed, barely managing to arrange them on their sides before he was out cold too.

 

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilaaa ;)

Chapter 24: Leo

 

 

Stifling heat, the unpleasant sensation of getting wet between his legs and the horrible feeling of being empty, pulled him out of his sleep. He moaned a trembling hand caressing his belly as a shiver ran through his body. The soft sliding of the covers on his sensitive skin made him wince. He gasped as another wave of heat ran through his body, causing him to spread his thighs. It was then that he felt a wonderful smell. A smell so delicious, captivating, familiar.

 

"Alpha" He moaned turning to the origin of what triggered another escape of slick from his hole.

 

His eyes hungrily ogled the gorgeous, strong, tanned body lying on his back, head turned to the other side. He tossed off the irriting covers from his overheated body, all of his attention on the sleeping man. He pulled off the covers from his lower body. He moaned mouth watering and licking more as he eyed the thick, half hard cock lying against a strong thight. As much as the thought of tasting his alpha there was tempting, his lower belly hurt. He needed to be filled. He stroked it a few times, get it hard wet, his body leaking more slick at the motion, mouth watering at the perspective of having it inside him. He greedly licked the precum on his hand, then leaned up and straddled the strong waist underneath his burning, aching body. He let out a contented sigh as he sunk on him, his ass eagerly swallowing his alpha. He undulated his hips, looking for the sweet spot inside him, whimpering when the head of the cock pressed against it.

 

“Yes, yes” He moaned body shaking with the mind blowing pleasure, mouth letting out needy noises.

 

He felt so good. His alpha's cock as thick, long, fucking him good, igniting every nerves in his body. He rolled his hips, pace getting faster, harder, nails digging into the strong chest under him.

 

“What--- _fuck_ Leo” Leo moaned, clenching down at the rough, raspy voice of his now awake alpha.

 

“A—Alpha” He whimpered thumbs digging into hard abs, painfully hard cock twitching on clenched stomach. “Alpha, please” He moaned staring into Cristiano's red eyes making needy, desperate noises.

 

It was enough for Cristiano to let out a possessive growl, grasping his narrow waist and reverse their positions. Leo clunged to him as Cristiano thrusted into his pliant body, going faster and harder. Gasps and moans tore from Leo's mouth as he kept calling for the other man, arching off the bed, always pulling him closer, deeper into his body.

 

“ _Mine_ , _mine_ , beautiful” Cristiano was groaning, fingers digging into soft, milky skin, bruising them. He grasped him around the hips, slamming into him over, over and over again until Leo was a mess of tears, moans.

 

Cristiano pushed his face into Leo's neck, nuzzling the new mark there before sinking his teeth into it, not enough to bleed but deep enough to bruise again. Leo arched off the bed violently, a loud moan tearing from his already sore throat, mind going blank.

 

After that, he barely remembered Cristiano licking his stomach, then getting down to lick his entrance. And he vaguely remembered being scrubbed clean with a wet towel, then Cristiano using his Alpha tone to shout down his whines and to force him to eat and drink.   
  
The next time he regained consciousness it was to harsh light streaming from the window and to empty bed. He groaned, shielding his sensitive eyes. He made the mistake of trying to sit down too fast, biting down on his lips as a sharp pain shot up his back. He rubbed at his belly, hisass and his lower back so sore they twitched every time he tried to move. He let out a tired sigh, slumping back on the bed, eyes staring up at the ceiling. Despite the soreness and the exhaustion weighting down on him, a small contented smile stretched over his face.

 

He traced over the new mark on his neck. A jolt of pleasure shot up his spine, making bit on his lip, a gush of warmth wrapping around his heart. He wasn't alone anymore. He wasn't alone. He probably would have cried if he didn't feel so freaking tired. His body was still recovering from his heat, but at least now the waves were over.

 

He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep before waking up again.But there was no blinding light, no tired body, no empty bed. He nuzzled under the strong jaw, arm tightening around the larger body, sighting in content. He stayed lying there in the comfort of their warmth cocoon, just enjoying the feeling of embracing another body, his mate's body. Would have probably stayed there until Cristiano woke up but his stomach had other ideas. He nuzzled into his neck again, then leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth, smiling when Cristiano sighed, a sleepy hand rubbing over Leo's naked back. He pulled himself out of his mate's arms gently, dropping another kiss on his cheek and throwing the blankets off his bed.His bones cracked, his muscles protested when he got up and walked to the bathroom.But he did not really hurt, just the opposite.He could not help but stop in front of the mirror in the bathroom.A new man, lips stretched in a blissfull, happy smile stared back at him.The dark circles that had been drawn under his eyes the last weeks were gone, his cheeks recovered their color. His body was littered in love bites, and passionate bruises on his thights, hips, lower stomach and all over his neck. But the only bite that interested him, the only one that time won't make disappear was there, lying on between his neck and shoulder.

 

He put on a boxer and looked into the room. When he did not see what really interested him, he went down the stairs, assuming that Cristiano had probably not had time to put it away with his heat that had broken as soon as they walked in the door. Bingo, he was sitting next to the coffee table in the living room. He rummaged through the bag, screaming while shivering all the way back.

 

  
After taking a shower, which lasted longer than it should have, but the sensation of warm water on his recovering body was so exquisite that he couldn't bring himself to stop.But his empty stomach demanded his attention again. He put on a boxer and glanced back into the room. When he didn't see what really interested him, he went down the stairs, assuming that Cristiano had probably not had time to put it away with his heat that had broken as soon as they walked through the door.

 

Bingo, it was deposit next to the coffee table in the living room. He rummaged through the bag before pulling out what he was looking for. He buried his face in the black shirt, inhaling the pure smell of earth, expensive perfume, just his alpha. He slipped it on, of course it was too big on him stopping middle thights but he didn't mind. He just wanted to be wrap in his scent.

 

He opted for waffles and scrambled eyes for breakfast. He was used to his appetite acting up the day after a heat but this one was different, he felt more lively and satisfied than usual.

He couldn't help the gasp that left his mouth. He had a mate. He wasn't alone anymore. He had someone. Someone to get home to, someone to hold him when he couldn't stand up on his own, someone to shield him when he was vulnerable. Someone he could just be open and himself without wondering if he was going to fall and crash. He hasly wiped the lonely tear from his cheek dumping the mix of his pastry into the waffle-maker. He sniffed, clearing his throat to get rid of the huge knot lodge there and proceed to cut some fruits into a bowl. He bit into a piece of apple and started the coffee maker.

 

The mark on his neck prickled averting him of intense eyes staring at him. Cristiano was leaning against the door of the kitchen, arms crossed over deliciously muscled chest. He had a big, stupidly blissful smile on his face, Leo probably did too if the way his jaw hurt was anything to go by. He ducked his head suddenly feeling shy as Cristiano propelled off the wall walked towards him. Strong, gentle arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him against solid, warm chest.

 

“Morning” Cristiano whispered, hot breath caressing Leo's ears, voice hoarse from sleep making him shudder.

 

“Morning” He whispered back leaning back against him, biting his lips as Cristiano started to nuzzle his neck.

 

“Why are you wearning my shirt?” He said more curious than mad, breathing him in. “You have this now, you don't need to wear my clothes” He added softly mouthing over the mark.

 

Leo couldn't help but moan at the gesture, shuddering as Cristiano grip around his waist tightened. “Everyone will know you're mine, now” He almost growled licking over the sensitive skin.

 

“Cristiano” Leo murmured, unconsciously pushing his ass back against the clothed cock against his lower back.

 

Cristiano groaned, nuzzling against him, pushing his hips back over Leo's ass, slowly, lazly rubbing his morning hard-on on him. Leo's stomach chose that moment to make itself know making Cristiano chuckle against his neck. Leo smiled in apology, as much as he liked where this was going, their bodies needed protein. Between kissing, pulling and pushing against each other, they took longer than it should to pick up their food and place them on the table. They sat side by side, and at the first bite into their foods, appetite took over, they didn't talk much at first, too busy stuffing their mouth with scrambled eggs and waffles.

 

“How are you feeling?” Cristiano asked first, looking almost hesitant, shy as if he hadn't been enough to satisfy Leo. Little did he know, that every single touch as small as it was, was enough to Leo.

 

“Better than I ever did” Leo smiled taking a hold of his hand and squeezing. “A little sore but content”

 

Cristiano kissed the back of their joined hand, smiling back “Good. Now, continue eating” He said getting his attention back to his plate.

 

Leo chuckled, feeling warm and so hapy, he felt like his heart was about to explode.

 

As soon as they finished eating and putting the dirty dishes away, there was nothing stopping them from finally satisfy their other pressing urge.

 

The next few days went by quickly. Too fast if you asked Leo. They never left the house, ordered in. Some times picking up the phone, to talk to their teammates, managers or coach but thankfully no one dared to interrupt them. They knew Leo wasn't in heat anymore but they were aware that the newly bonded couple needed their privacy. And with the way Cristiano had been territorial with just Leo talking to them over the phone, it was the best thing to do.

As short as they seemed, the last few days-without taking into account his heat because he couldn't really remember most of it-had been the best of Leo's life and from the way Cristiano was radiating happiness, he knew they shared the same feeling. But Leo knew their little routine wasn't meant to last.

 

And it didn't.

 

“I still got five hours before I have to leave for the airport” Leo said biting his lips at the way his voice shook.

 

Leo's gut twisted in a knot. He tried to smile so the other man wouldn't notice how the thought of leaving stung. He wasn't stupid. He knew sooner or later that he was going to have to get back to Barcelona. The last week and an half had wrapped them in fluffy bubble, just the two of them, away from everything and everyone. But now it was time to get back to reality and little to say that the landing hurt. A lot.

 

As much as Leo tried to make the best of the few hours before he had to leave, his imment depart, kept nagging at the back of his chest. Cristiano, who tried to make him forget about it by distracting with chocolate-making an exception on their diets, movies, long hours of love-making, was quickly getting frustated with every tick of the clock. As much as Leo was hurting, he knew it must be harder for Cristiano since he was the one who had to let his newly bonded omega go.

 

 _Get a grip! Stop being a baby, for fuck sakes!_ He chastited himself as he was getting dressed to leave. The back of his eyes stung so much it felt like they were on fire, his throat hurt. When he left the bathroom, Cristiano was waiting for her, sitting on the edge of the bed. He raised his head as he waited for the toilet door to close. He swallowed the sob that tried to escape his throat at the sight of his mate, so strong, so beautiful, his eyes looking at him as if he was his most precious treasure. He had to make a sound, or the expression on his face must be telling, because Cristiano was suddenly beckoning him closer.

 

“Come here babe”

 

Leo didn't need to be told twice before he was throwing himself into the other man's awaiting arms. He tucked his face under the strong jaw, rubbing underneath, uncaring that he was probably acting needy and making things harder for Cristiano. But the other didn't seem to mind, he arranged him into he was properly straddling, strocking his back and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Gradually, Leo felt himself relax, Cristiano was using his Alpha voice and his pheromones to calm him down. Normally Leo would have protested against it, but now, he knew he needed it if he didn't want to miss his plane.

 

“I will come see you as soon as I can” Cristiano was saying kissing his neck.

 

Leo nodded, still refusing to leave from his place. He was warm, safe and content right here, wrapped in Cristiano's arms, scent. “You will feel better as soon as you got home” Cristiano explained. “Our bond is strong enough now” He knew that too, they had almost two weeks to make it stronger, but it still hurt to leave him.

 

They stayed wrapped in each other for as long as Leo could before he really, really needed to leave if he didn't want to get late.

 

“You okay?” Cristiano murmured strocking his face when Leo finally extracted his nose from Cristiano's neck.

 

“Yes” It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the true. They were bonded now, none of them would ever feel complete without the other near them. Everyone knew that. As much as feeling it hurt, Leo prefered it to never knowing what it felt like loving someone to the point of physically aching without them.

 

 

Wearing Cristiano's shirt, his perfume and his mark, helped him relax, relax enough to fall asleep a few minutes inside the plane.

 

 

The first day after his return to Barcelona, without fanfare thankfully because for once journalists didn't know the exact date of his return and since he took a private jet, they couldn't verify it too, he was left alone. Everyone knew he was really going to be in a state of mind to have all this scents invading his personal space. The smells too overwhelming and unpleasant and oh so different from his mate. But as Cristiano had promised, he did felt better the next morning as he was heading to the training center. His mark ached without Cristiano anywhere near him, but the ache was a reminder that he wasn't alone anymore. And just for that, it was the best feeling in the world.

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyyy dear readers ;))))

Chapter: Cristiano

 

 

The first few days after Cristiano finally went into the public eye had been hetic. Journalists and paparazzis were camping outside the training grounds waiting to catch a glimpse of him or stop him for a few questions to get some answers from him. But he already give them what he and Leo agreed to reveal two days after Leo left. It was only normal since everyone was confused. But of course a simple press conference where he had been bombarded by questions-some more than way out of line, wasn't going to be enough for those hungry vultures. But he refused to give them more than he already did no matter how annoying or invading they were. And he was so proud by the way Leo kept his composure when it was his turn to held the press conference back in Barcelona. Leo always knew how to deal with them, but with the new bond between them even they could see the new confidence emaning from the omega or his face looking brighter. The same day, Cristiano called him on Skype, heart lurched at the overwhelming need to touch him, feel the lines around at the corner of his eyes or trace the soft skin of his bottom lips, just _feel_ him.

 

“Could you stop smiling like that? Its getting creepy” Sergio said trying to sound exasperated but his eyes were fond.

 

“Tomorrow, I'm seeing him again after a month and an half” Cristiano retorted shrugging. “I don't care if it's a clasico” He added, lips stretching into a more looking stupid smile.

 

Clasico or not, he was finally going to touch his mate again. His skin itched with the thought. Words weren't enough to explain how much it hurt to have to going to sleep alone and wake up to empty bed. Leo's smell as strong as it had been because of his heat, had complete left his sheets. Contrary to an Omega, Alpha didn't really have any kind of mark expect for a subtle change in their smell, which of course they couldn't smell on themselves but others did so they would know he was bonded. He hated it. And clothes weren't enough to 'keep' Leo with him and it hurt and irritated him to no end. But one thing was clear: Leo was _his_ , his alone and everyone knew it now.

 

The rest of the day went by so slowly Cristiano growled more than annoyed. He knew he was being impatient, probably scaring a few bypassers as he jogged by the park, but he couldn't find in himself to care. He hadn't talk to Leo in two days, two long days where they had been both too busy or too tire to stay up long enough to call the other. It wasn't like Cristiano was bored or anything, believe him, he wasn't. But as much as time and energy consuming his daily activities were, they still couldn't scratch the itch near his chest.

 

When he came back from his jogging, muscles deliciously throbbing with the exercice, he went on to take a long, cold shower. Then he called his agent to talk about some planed interviews, photoshoot in the next few weeks. They went over what he was suppose to say or not say, but they both knew questions about Leo would emerge-even more so than before they bonded, what with their rivalry and all. But Cristiano didn't mind. He could never complain about having to talk about Leo, ask Sergio, with the way he had been going on and on about his mate had been more than annoying and sickeningly adorable.

 

Before going to sleep that night, he send a text to Leo.

 

_'Goodluck tomorrow. Love and miss you so much '_

 

He didn't have to wait for than a couple minutes before his phone buzzed with an upcoming text.

 

_'You too, love. Can't wait to see you'_

 

 

 

His body was buzzing, his heart pounding, adrenaline flowing through his veins, legs trembling in anticipation of touching the ball. He loved these kinds of matches, those that gave you that feeling of getting high, body trembling with an overwhelming urge to run. This kind of match reminded him why he loved playing football so much, why he suffered to get where he was today and why all the tears, the blood, the injuries, the heartbreaks were worth it. But today more than usual, the adrenaline, the need, the want that ran through his veins weren't all because of the roar of the fans, the tempting smell of fresh grass, the pheromones in the air around him. No, today more than his attention was focused on the warm, brown chocolate eyes staring at him from a few feet away as they lined up to go out on the field. They both ignored the amused looks everyone was shooting them as they kept staring at each others, eyes and faces reflecting their want, desire and love so clearly. Leo had a wide goofy smile on his face, biting his lips, hands rubbing together. Cristiano's own hands were twitching with the overwhelming need to close the short distance betweem and touch him like they both wanted it. But it wasn't a good idea. Not if they hoped to get on that pitch in the next few seconds.

 

But he did get to touch him for a few, precious seconds. Those few seconds were equaly amazing and agonizing. He clapped his hand over Leo's smaller one, pulling him against his chest. He couldn't resist rubbing his face against his neck, over his mark, growling with possessiveness, slightly tightening his grip on the other man. Leo briefly kissed his jaw, his cheek tenderly. The referee clearing his throat, and the deafing roar of the crowd pulled them from the trance they fell into. Cristiano leaned down to brush his lips against his forehead, inhaling his sweet scent before reluctanly pulling away. Leo whimpering at the lost of contact almost made him reconsider before he shook his head and forced his feet to take the necessary steps away from the tempting scent. And if during the match, touches lingered more than deemed normal no one judged them for it.

 

Real Madrid won the match 3-2 with two goals from Leo and Neymar for Barcelona and two for Cristiano and one from Marcelo. They stayed behind to applaud and thank the fans for their more than present support throughout the match. Despite the way his muscle was shaking with exhaustion, sweat slidding down his back, drenching him further, the thrill of the win was still pulsing through his veins. He let Sergio do the talking to the press, ignoring the few journalists throwing questions in his direction hoping to catch his attention. He was just done talking to one of his trainer and walking down the hall to the lockers when he felt a strong hand grip his arm and being yanked firmly into a room. He blinked into the semi-darkness, recognizing the storage room. For a fleeting seconds he thought it was a fan before a sweet, familiar scent evaded his nostrils. Impatient hands scrambled over his covered abs, sliding down into his short. He hissed as a warm hand wrapped around his already half hard cock, strocking it into full hardness.

 

“How will your fans react if they see you inside a storage room with the enemy minutes after your defeat?” Cristiano teased hands already moving to finally touch soft skin.

 

“I don't care” Leo groaned, voice hoarse making a shurdder shot through Cristiano, eyes two beautiful golden colours. “Kiss me” He whimpered already yanking Cristiano's head down to his.

And Cristiano did just that. He lifted him off the ground only to slam him back against the closed door, mouths slotting togeter making them moaned at the familiar taste of each other. Their jersey stayed but they fumbled their shorts off, Cristiano biting into Leo's neck at the overwhelming scent of Leo's slick. He was dripping wet, body aching to be filled. Cristiano gripped his hips, thrusting into the warm, slick hole, moaning at the delicious sensation of having his cock engluffed inside Leo. Cristiano fucked into the pliant body quick and hard pulling strangled moans from Leo. Things were blur after that, moans, gasps filling the small room, probably getting curious, embarassed looks to the closed doors but neither of them cared too wrapped up into each other.

 

None one thought to stopped them as they walked out hands in hands, leaving the stadium to Cristiano's car. They went back to Leo's hotel since Leo needed to leave early morning the next day and it was more convenient.

 

Cristiano was leaning down between Leo's spread legs, licking him clean after their third sessions of fucking to their hearts content. Leo was humming sleeply still high on pheromones, hands abscent mindly strocking Cristiano's sweat drench hair.

 

“I want them too”

 

Cristiano hummed a distracted ' _what_ ' as he kept licking him off, skin glistening after every passage of his tongue. He bit into soft flesh, making Leo hiss then licking it again as an apology. Watching the skin turn red after every bit satisfied him and quench his alpha's instinct to possess and his own urge to keep Leo locked here, with him, away from the rest of the world, forever.

 

“Kids”

 

That got his attention. He stopped altogether, lifting his head up, eyes boring into pale throat. He moved up the smaller body to peer into the other man's pensive face.

 

“I was so convinced that I wasn't going to find the Alpha that I wanted that having kids were out of the question” Leo continued, eyes staring glazed over with thoughts out of Cristiano's reach. “And every time I saw Geri, Iniesta and the others with their babies, I was happy for them but it hurt” He closed his eyes, letting out a pained, tired sigh. “I wanted one so bad”

 

Cristiano gently craddled his face, kissing at the corner of his mouth. “You could have adopted one” Cristiano pointed out, having himself thought about it when-and he bit down his lips at the unpleasant memory-he was sure Leo would never accept him.

 

Leo shook his head, eyes flickering open again and a small, strained smile on his still kiss swollen lips. “I didn't know if I could be a good father what with my personal life being a fucking mess. I didn't want to put my kid through it, not without someone else to help me”

 

Cristiano nodded understanding. He knew how raising a kid alone could be extremely hard- he had the perfect example with his mother after his father died. She had done a great job, and had been stronger than a lot of men he met in his life, but he could still remember hearing her cry or the way she kept staring into space, mind miles away from them.

 

He hadn't even realized he had zoned out, abscent mindly strocking Leo's jaw before a soft, cool hands cupped his face.

 

“Cristiano?” Leo called softly, frowning at whatever was showing on Cristiano's face.

 

“Thank you” He whispered leaning down, nose brushing against Leo's.

 

“For what?”

 

“For giving me the chance to love you and the chance to be a father”

 

Leo smiled, eyes glistenning. He arched off the bed, Cristiano leaning down as they shared a long, languid kiss.

 

“You too, for reminding me that I deserved to be loved regardless of how much I've been hurt”

 

They stayed wrapped in each other, enjoying the blissful feeling of having someone. But after a few moments, Cristiano reluctuanly pulled away declaring they needed to take a shower before they risk falling asleep.

 

“No, too tired” Leo whined, trying to pull Cristiano down and coax him into staying in the warm comfort of their bed.

 

“So you could whine in the morning because I let us sleep covered in cum and sweat” Cristiano shook his head. He knew the other man too much to fall in that trap again. “Come on” He leaned playfully biting him on his side. Leo yelped in surprise, then laughing and pleading Cristiano to stop being too ticklish. He used that opportunity to scoop him off the bed, Leo stopped figting but proceed to get revenge by peppering his face with kisses. His face was flushed a deep red with how much he was enjoying tormenting Cristiano but the laugher dyed off later on as Cristiano held him pinned against wet title, fucking into, teeth sank deep into his neck.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voiluuuu :)))))))

 

Chapter 26: Leo

 

 

“You look tired”

 

“I'm fine” Leo dismissed rubbing over his covered belly. “I just felt a little sick in the morning” Leo made a face at the unpleasant sensation of throwing up, his stomach aching at the memory

 

“You went to see the teams' doctor?”

 

“No, I don't need to. I'm fine” Leo tried not to roll his eyes. Gerard was only worrying. It was that same overprotective behavior that helped him all those years he felt like he wasn't worth it and he was going to end up alone, with no one to go home to.

 

Maybe he should have listened to Gerard's advice. Because what he thought was a simple case of morning sickness turned out be much more than a one off. He felt tired and nauseaus throughout the next two days but it wasn't enough to stop him from attending his trainings or go out with some friends. He put the vomiting part on the same weird thing he had to endure during 2013, because to him, all the symptoms pointed in that direction.

 

And the day of the match, he didn't feel any different. Still tired even though he barely did anything to warrant it, and a little nauseous. He chewed down on gums as he used to chase off the sensation of wanting to grace the pitch with the contents of his stomach. It didn't help that he hadn't much of an appetite the last few days but he was an athlete so he kept eating, he couldn't afford to skip a dish whatever reasons.

 

Thankfully, kicking the ball around, dribbling actually helped to make him feel better. He was sweating, panting, legs protesting with each steps but he felt amazing as he always did with a ball at his feet.

They were two goals up to one when he run up the pitch toward the opposition half of the pitch, hand waving to Iniesta asking for the ball. The older made looked up to him, dribbing past two players then crossing the ball to him with a precision very few could exercice. The ball found Leo's moving feet like it always did. He turned around, fainted to his left with a drop of a shoulder leaving a defender on his ass. His heart picked up at the delighted roar of the Camp Nou, fans applauding and chanting his name, asking for more. And that was exactly what he wanted to give them as another defender charged toward him in the hope of stopping him from getting to close to the penalty area and further dig the gap between their scores. So focused on readying himself to find a way to free himself from him, he never heard another set of cleats against grass, charging for him from behind or Sergi warning him a few feet away.

 

A shocked gasp knocked off his throat as a strong, tall body charged into him. He lost his balance, falling in slow motion then crashing into the ground hard enough to hurt and cut his breathing. He whinced, his sides throbbing at the harsh treatment as indignant, angry roars emerged from thousands of fans. Thankfully beside his ribs, nothing hurt much so he tried to get back on his feet before the referee whisled and called of the medics. Cradling his throbbing side, he stood on his feet, taking deep, cautious breath wincing at the slight ache.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Asked a foreign accented voice before a tentative hand dropped to his shoulder.

 

“I'm okay” Leo reassured him, guessing from the guilty face that he was the one who tackled him, which got confirmed as the referee jogged toward them, brandishing a yellow card high in the air.

 

Now that the adrenaline wore off, the exhaustion settled back in, his body overheating. He clenched his teeth at the unpleasant sensation in the pit of his abdomen. He shouldn't have spit out his gum earlier. He tried to jerk off the other's hand, hating the feeling of another body heat so close to him when he already felt like he was burning up. Just then, the hand's grip tightened to a point fingers digged into his shoulders making Leo winced at the sudden, unexpected pain.

 

“Let go” He groaned pushing him off uncaring about the strenght he put in it. The heat and another alpha, _unmated_ alpha touching him were quickly making him frenzy and irrated him. “What do you think you--”

The rest of his protest died on his lips as he stared back into red eyes, lips stretch over clenched teeth. If he wasn't bond, he would cowed under the menacing stare, and the clear hunger in his eyes but now the sight made him angry. But the act on itself was confusing, that was what froze Leo in place despite wanting to go up the other's face yelling at him that he had no rights to use his Alpha's side on him and maybe even punch him. He was breaking several football rules and using his statues as an Alpha on another omega in order to square and dominate him was one of them, and even outside a pitch it was against the law. Of course there had been lots of cases where Alphas didn't real care about those laws and rules and did what they wanted. Personally Leo never have been at the end of such reactions despite the countless times he humiliated those Alphas.

But he was bonded now so that was suppose to be even more unlikely, specially considering who his Alpha was so Leo stood there confused as the Alpha's nose wrinkled, clearly smelling him. A tall, strong back covered his view of the other Alpha as players of both teams came rushing to them as the severity of the situation became clear.

 

“The fuck you think you're doing?” Gerards growling obviously directed the Alpha, a hand coming up to grasp Leo's wrist in a gesture of comfort.

 

“Get out of the pitch right this instant!” Probably the referee

 

“His _smell_ ” Leo shivered at the clear desire in his voice.

 

“He is fucking bonded, imbecile!”

 

“Cristiano is probably watching this mess from Madrid, wait he gets a hold you” Alba spat out angry jabbing his finger at the Alpha despite being a beta and a few inches shorter.But the Alpha only had eyes for Leo, and kept staring at him as his teammates escorted him off the pitch despite his reticence.

 

Leo couldn't help his whimper at the mention of his Alpha's, body aching to be in his arms now. The anger long gone, the exhaustion and the pain in his ribs and stomach took over. As much as he hated how someone else beside his Alpha smelled, Gerards was familiar and comforting so he plastered himself to his best friend's solid back, rubbing his overheating face all over him.

 

“Leo? You okay?” His throat contracted with the need to empty his stomach. He shook his head, refusing to look up but unable to talk because he knew the moment he opened his mouth, he would throw up. And he refused to attract any more attention on himself. Cristiano was probably watching the match, probably fuming and sick with worry on his couch back in Madrid. Getting sick now, would just make it worse. So he clenched his teeth so hard his jaw hurt and followed Gerard out of the pitch with the permission of the coach. He felt Gerard tense against him as he pulled him close against his body to deter anyone from getting too close. He looked up at Gerard's profile, he was frowing, lips a thin line.

 

He hadn't realize how pale he looked- _more than usual_ -until he was done with the doctor, showered and back home. He took a long time convincing Gerard that he didn't him to sleep over, insisting that a good night sleep was probably what his aching body needed. But he reluctually accepted Neymar's pleads to stay with him a little longer.

 

“What are the chances that Cristiano didn't see the match?” Leo wondered even though he pretty much knew the answer.

 

“Even if he didn't, he would probably hear about it” Neymar reasoned handing him a bowl of freshly cut fruits. Leo eyed it wanting to argue but the stern look Neymar shut him was enough to dissuade him from trying.

 

He chewed on the fruits without much of an appetite but still liking the sweet and lightly cold taste.

 

“Do you know when you will get the test results?” Neymar asked, abscent mindly rubbing over his arm-an old, anxious habit.

 

Leo rolled his eyes, eating the last piece of fruit then giving the empty bowl back to the Brazilian. When Neymar put it away, Leo pulled him down, arranging them on their sides. He threw an arm around the younger man's waist, leg tucked between his and burrying his nose against his neck. He wasn't Cristiano but an omega's scent was sweet and comforting. Neymar gradually relaxed, carding thin, long fingers through Leo's soft hair.

 

“There is nothing to worry about” Leo finally answered.

 

“I can't stop worrying, Leo”

 

“Then worry away, you will all just look stupid when the doctor will just tell me to eat better and sleep” Leo said feigning exasperation but smiling fondly. It really felt good to have so many people that cared so much about him.

 

“Ok, fine. Let's talk about less worrying subject” Neymar chuckled, strocking his back. A pause then “James proposed”

 

“What?!” Leo exclaimed jerky off, eyes wide mouth hanging open. “When? How?--”

 

“Calm down, lion” Neymar chuckled sitting up against the headboard. “ A week ago” He added, a hint of pink dusting his tanned cheeks.

 

“What? A week? Why didn't you say anything?” Leo said still in shock.

 

“You had a lot going on in your life” Neymar shruggled. “I didn't want to bother you”

 

He did have a lot on his plates, minds everywhere since the day his omega recognized Cristiano has his alpha. “You're an idiot” Leo chuckled fondly shaking his head. “Whatever is going on with me, your happiness will never be a bother, you heard me?” Leo said, cradling his head, making him look into his eyes and see the sincerity in them on his own. When the brazilian smiled, eyes glistenning with tears, Leo kissed his temple, hugging him tightly against him. They stayed like that for a long time before Leo pulled back, leaving another kiss on his cheek. “Now tell me everything, from the very start and don't shy away from the details, I want them all”

 

They passed the rest of the night, there, lying on the bed, talking and laughing for hours forgetting about the world outside of their little bubble. The stomach ache, the exhaustion, the test results the worry pushed to the far end of their minds.

 

Then in the morning the doctor called and the results were something neither of them could forget about.

 


End file.
